Girls of the Clique
by xblondecutieo23
Summary: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton. Loosely based on The Clique Series.. Girls’ drama over power, love, deceit, betrayal, appearance, and guys is taken to a whole new level when Haley, the new girl, and a B list, threaten Brooke’s world and all things normal.
1. Story Summary

**Girls of the Clique**

**Summary**: Loosely based on "The Clique Series" by Lisi Harrison. Its junior year, and Brooke Davis is popular, rich, and THH's Queen Bee. Everything about her is style. Everyone at Tree Hill High looks up to her and her three best friends, Peyton Sawyer, Bevin Prince, and Rachel Gatina.

Then there's her low class, fashion challenged neighbor, Haley James. Forever Haley has wanted to be in the 'in crowd' with Brooke and her friends, but Brooke feels that is unacceptable. Haley was a part of the LBR's- Losers Beyond Repair. But when B-list wannabe threatens her status at THH, its time to go drastic. Brooke needs to regain her popularity, and enlists the help of Haley. As Haley starts the think that the two might actually become friends, it crumbles.

Brooke falls Lucas Scott, newest member of the basketball team, but Haley has her eyes set on him, too. Peyton starts the drift from the group as she meets the new girl and becomes instant friends. Peyton also has her eyes set on a guy, but will her new supposed friend ruin that? Bevin and Rachel are desperately fighting for Nathan Scott, brother of Lucas Scott and captain of the basketball team. And top it all off, Haley is torn between which of the two brothers she really wants, after spending time with both.

Now Brooke has to deal with her man-stealing neighbor whose into two of their guys, regain her Queen Bee status, win the heart of Lucas even though things are constantly keeping her from it, and save her clique before the fighting between each other ruins their power at THH.


	2. Welcome to My Life

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **I had this idea because I absolutely loved this series. Some things are changed to better fit the characters, and as you can tell, this is completely AU. Not quite sure if anyone will be interested in it, but I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter One: Welcome to My Life**

Brooke Davis stepped into the hall of Tree Hill High, and a few lousy freshman immediately jumped out of her way. No one dared to be in the way of Brooke, for they knew only misery would come if they did. Brooke was the queen bee of the school, and with good reason. Not only was she captain of the cheerleading squad, but she was the one everyone watched for the latest trends. Whether it was Gucci, Versace, Prada, Christian Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Juicy Couture, Chanel, her favorite Jimmy Choo or Manolo Blahnik shoes, or her just her Fendi and Coach purses, nothing was ever 'out' if she had it.

She, along with her friends, ruled the school. There was four parts to the 'in crowd'. Following Brooke, was Peyton Sawyer. Peyton and Brooke had been best friends since elementary school, and they had always been the closest of the group. Peyton too had the wealth and popularity of Brooke. Peyton was taller than the rest, and blonde unlike the rest, but her power over students, and her close tie with Brooke made her a valuable asset to the group.

The next, was Bevin Prince. She was the ditz of the group, but was also a huge it girl. She didn't carry as much beauty as Brooke, but she was still hott to everyone at the school. She had met Brooke in seventh grade when she tried out with Brooke for cheerleading. Once again, came in second in the pair. But the taste in fashion, gossip, boys, and popularity led the two to friendship, and Peyton joined along.

The final of the four, was the red head, Rachel Gatina. She had entered Tree Hill in mid ninth grade. Her love of dancing led her to the cheerleading squad, where she also met Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin. Although she had been new, she was immediately the three welcomed the girl into their clique.

"Brookie!" Bevin called to Brooke as she turned around from her locker and noticed Brooke walking down the hall, her Manolo Blahnik stilleto heels clicking on the floor. Peyton made her way over to Bevin's locker, which was only a few down from hers.

"Bevy, P. Sawyer." She stated as she slightly hugged Bevin, followed by Peyton. "Where's Rach?" She asked, slightly annoyed that Rachel was already there. The group had serious issues to discuss…Haley James.

Haley was what you would call a Loser Beyond Repair. Not only could she not dress to save her life, _tutor_ for enjoyment, but she was completely clueless when it came to high school. Haley lived next to Brooke, and the girl actually thought she had a chance a being friends with the clique. Puh-lease! The girls would never be caught dead so much as speaking to the girl in public. Brooke had once said "if she would pull her totally-out-of-date-Keds out of her ass and get a clue", she would see the Brooke was the least bit interested in anything involving the girl."

Haley had moved into the house next to Brooke's only a few short years ago. Her father was an old friend of Haley's father, and had offered to let them stay in the guest house while they we're looking for their own. In the meantime, Haley became one of those annoying little sisters that you had to hide from your friends. She had thought she would just fit right in, but that didn't happen.

Not only did Brooke not like her, but neither did any of the other three girls. And it wasn't considered allowable that one person let someone new to come in, without getting consent from the others. Soon after, the James' family had finally moved out of their guesthouse. Only one thing wasn't too great, they had moved to the house next door.

Haley had eventually taken the hint after the girls had countless tried of getting rid of her. She left Brooke alone and found her own way in Tree Hill. And to the day, Brooke and Haley avoided each other at all costs, hoping to never have to relive those horrible weeks.

Brooke pulled out her cell phone, and handed her purple Fendi handbag to Bevin. She flipped it open and hit '3' on her speed dial.

Bevin turned to Brooke and began to speak something, but was silence by Brooke's hand. She turned to Peyton. "Peyt, you will never believe who I ran into this morning." Peyton looked up from her nails, currently being filed, and to Bevin.

"Theresa Williams!" Bevin's face filled with disgust and anger. "She even had the nerve to tell me that my outfit looked so cute on me, now that I was loosing weight! That girl can be absolutely disgustingly obnoxious sometimes, I actually wanted to hit her in her surgically fixed nose, but I didn't want to ruin my Coach."

Peyton gave a smile to Bevin, as Brooke spun around quickly. She was about to ask what the two had been talking about, but was thrown off by an amazingly handsome guy with piercing ocean blue eyes walking down the hall. Lucas Scott. God, he was so cute, Brooke wanted to grab him and kiss his delicious lips right there.

Lucas Scott was the newest member of Tree Hill's basketball team. He had always been interested in basketball, and was really good at it, opportunity just never presented itself to join the team. But when a few players we're suspended, Nathan and Coach Whitey had both begged him to join the team.

Nathan Scott was his half brother. For awhile in junior high they had hated each other because of their parents' rivalry, but eventually overcame it. Nathan had always been friends with both Brooke and Peyton, but neither had been around Lucas a lot, because Lucas was rarely at Nathan's house. Since Lucas hadn't spent a lot of time around the team up until junior year, they hadn't spend time around Lucas.

Lucas had always been popular, and good with the girls. He even had somewhat of a worse past with girls than Nathan had. Now that he was on the team, and playing better than Nathan, the two were on top.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled, for the third time. Brooke had been staring into space for a minute now, and was completely ignoring their calls.

Brooke straightened herself up and turned towards her friends. "I'm sorry, what?" She demanded, slightly annoyed that they had interrupted her Lucas watching trance.

"Did you hear any of that?" Bevin asked letting out a small giggle as she looked down the hall and noticed Lucas was the one she had been closely watching.

Brooke shook her head and took back her purse. "Of course. I totally agree with you Bev." Brooke stated, knowing she had no idea whatsoever of the unheard conversation. Although her friends already knew of her newfound crush on Lucas, she still decided not to tell them for her own benefit. She gave a confident half smile, then turned on her heels and started walking down the hallway, knowing that the two were with her.

When the three approached Rachel, Brooke gave her a quick hug, as they always did when first greeting each other. "What was so major time important that you had to call me out getting a latte? Do you realize I'm without caffeine right now?" Rachel asked in a joking annoyed tone that the girls sported often. It was just a part of their relationship…Pretending that they we're bothered by the other when really they loved it.

That was one thing that all four of the girls had in common. They all put up guards to the world, that only their best friends could see through. They didn't let people in in any emotional sense, only physical. The three chose to show everyone their strong, careless, emotionless side, appearing as mean bitches. They didn't want to let anyone in, so they in turn would not get hurt.

Brooke rolled her eyes to Rachel in a fake manner as they approached the sofa, now in the lounge. A seemingly non-existent freshman took the hint as both Brooke and Bevin were tapping their heels, and rose to his feet. Brooke stared as they quickly scattered off, leaving the space to the girls. She took a seat at her usual spot of the sofa and looked to her friends.

"So why you ask, as my life become a living hell? I will tell you, my friends. Two words…Haley James." Brooke stated, her voice changing from the light loving tone they shared as a group to the annoyed bitchy tone she shared with the rest of the world.

"What did she do now?" Peyton asked, wandering about the latest irritating stunt the girl has pulled. Peyton had known Haley for quite awhile, and even though she didn't have a huge problem with her, she knew Haley always did things that royally annoyed Brooke to her limit.

"Ohmigod, okay, so you know my father's small birthday party was the other night. Which I don't even understand why I had to be their for his party, I mean its not like I ever see him. But anyways, I was wearing this absolutely stunning Chanel skirt and these new cute Jimmy Choo stilettos. They're to die for…Gold! Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have dressed my best for something so lame."

All three girls looked at Brooke expectantly. She tended to get wrapped up in details in her stories, and even though they loved hearing about each other's new clothes, they wanted to hear the point of the story. "Brooke…" Peyton stated, letting Brooke know to get to the point.

"And in comes Haley, not even paying attention to where she was going. She fell into her chair…fell! She knocked her drink over, right into me! Completely all over the skirt and the shoes! And as if it wasn't bad enough that she ruined my new nine-hundred-and-eighty-dollar-skirt and my to-die-for-shoes. So she told my mother and father that I hadn't been to any of the tutor sessions and that she felt I should stop spending my time and daddy's money on shopping, because my grades are bad."

Brooke rolled her eyes, as she retold the story which only made her feel worse. All three girls had jaws dropped, and were waiting for the worse part to come. All of Brooke's 'Haley James' stories went that way.

"So due to that fact, my parent's decided to finally care, they said I couldn't have any more parties at the house while they were gone, and assure that Lydia James will keep a close eye."

Brooke's face showed that of a depression as she lowered it to Peyton's shoulder. All girls felt depressed at that moment, because they knew how great Brooke's parties were, and they knew how strict Lydia James, Haley's mom, was. One year she had been a chaperone to the Secret Sparkle Classic's and every teen felt like they were in boot camp.

"It's probably not so bad Brookie. Won't they just like…get over it or something?" Bevin asked, with a slight bit of stupidity. That was usual Bevin's role in the group, the ditz.

"He even threatened my platinum! And if he hears from little miss perfect…tutor girl, that this continues, they will cut all of them off! All of my cards!" Brooke clutched at her stomach and head as she said the words. "I feeling very light headed!" Brooke yelled in frustration.

-------

Haley sat in the bottom of her large bay window, as she did while she was usually working on homework. The window was opened so the peaceful air would gather into her room. There was one problem with it though, it was directly across from Brookes. The James and Davis houses were quite large, and somewhat close to each other. And of course, Brooke just had to have the room that was across from Haley's. Sometimes, Haley didn't even want to spend time in her room because she knew Brooke could see from standing at her own window.

She heard a loud sound, coming from a car window as Brooke pulled into her driveway. She seemed to be listening to a Heather Nova song, which fascinated Haley. She figured Brooke would never be caught listening to that type of music. She even watched as Brooke was singing, well more like screaming, the lyrics.

_Like lovers do, I wanna feel that way _

_Yeah like lovers do, They lose themselves for days _

_Yeah I need to feel, I need to feel that way_

A small laugh escaped from Haley's lips, as she looked back down to her work. Haley loved to sing, although she would never dare to sing in front of people. But she still loved singing, and even that particular song.

She looked back up from her World History book as she heard a car door slam. Brooke was now walking up her driveway in the direction of her house, and Haley was now quite envious of her. She wore a maroon colored Juicy sweatsuit, and her hair was put up into a messy ponytail. Haley suspected she had just gotten home from cheer practice, but she still looked amazing. She looked almost, sweet.

That fact almost made Haley feel guilty about exposing Brooke's academic status to her father, and for ruining some of Brooke's clothes. But Haley knew that Brooke deserved it, and she just couldn't force herself to apologize to Brooke. Then again, she partly felt that she should, seeing as how Brooke's A-list followers had been giving her dirty looks all day. It was one thing to get on Brooke's bad side, but to be on the whole groups, was a completely different scenario. A few minutes later, Haley heard the phone ringing in front of her, and the Caller ID said 'Davis'.

After arriving home cheerleading she marched up to her room loudly. Brooke was determined to call Haley James and fix this whole mess immediately. She had only seen Haley once at school, and that was earlier in the morning. She had decided not to confront her then, because she knew that throwing a hot latte on the girl could get her suspended from cheering at the game, and she knew she wouldn't be able to control her temper at that moment.

After dialing Haley's cell number, which Brooke had scorned herself for even remembering, she heard it ring a few times.

_Hi, this is the Haley. I can't answer my phone right now, so leave a message. Beep._

Brooke rolled her eyes, even the girl's voicemail was lame. It gave Brooke newfound respect to her own voicemail. She let out a giggle to herself, remembering her message;

_Hey, its Brooke, but you should know that since you called me! I can't get to my phone, or I'm screening, so do your thing! _

But Brooke was snapped back into her thoughts when she remembered that Haley hadn't answered her call. She immediately stomped over to her window, and pulled back the frilly purple curtain. She absolutely loved it. Purple was the new color for royalty, or so they people at Vogue said so. Her room was absoultely to die for. It was mostly white, with a soft puple tint, and dark purple things accenting the room. From her post at her window, she saw Haley sitting on her bed, trying to hide from Brooke.

Anger grew on Brooke's face as she quickly marched over to her door and opened it. She found it awesome that she had a door that was just for her room, meaning she could leave at any time. And because there was only one other person she knew that had a door to their room…Lucas Scott.

She stepped outside and folded her arms across her chest, looking at Haley. She gave an evil smile as Haley looked up, and couldn't avoid the gaze that Brooke was giving her. She was caught. "Haley James, you answer your damn phone or I am coming over there!" She yelled angrily, then put on a sweet smile and walked back into her room. Once more she dialed Haley's number, and immediately there was an answer.

-------

_So there was my first chapter. What do you think? Please let me know in a review. I've got a lot of ideas for it and I've already written parts of future chapters, but I'm not sure if anyone is going to want this continued so please review._


	3. I Always Get What I Want

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope your enjoying my story. Its starting off kinda slow, I know, but I have many ideas for it, and I want to get a lot of the background information in. This chapter title credit comes from an Avril Lavigne song.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Two: I Always Get What I Want**

Brooke marched into the school, arriving late as usual, the next morning. She was immediately greeted by a few guys interested in her, followed by her best friends. Her friends knew how angry she was, due to the large amount of phone calls each had received the night before. Yes, they we're filled with angry talk of Haley James. Bevin, however, was in the dark of Brooke's run in, and for that Brooke was angry with her.

"I'm so sorry, Brookie. I didn't get home until really, really, late last night. I got your message, and you sounded so mad." Bevin pleaded.

She knew exactly how Brooke got when something like this happened, when a girl or a guy at the school angered Brooke, or when her parents took away something from her. This time, it was both. Bevin knew that when one of those happened to Brooke, she tended to blow everything out of proportion, and sometimes took it out on innocent bystanders. The innocent bystander now being Bevin.

"Whatever. I was over it last night." Brooke stated, with a shrug of her shoulders. All the girls standing around her knew it was a complete lie. "So what happened?" Bevin asked.

"I am on a limit…a shopping limit." Brooke said to the girl, she leaned closer and whispered the last part. She pulled back and looked at the ditz, nodding her head for reassurance. "Can you believe that? Like a real limit for when I'm shopping, otherwise I, quote, 'will spend too much time away from my studies' un-quote. Can you believe this? It's totally 'The Simple Life'." Brooke said dramatically.

Quite frankly, she didn't understand where her parents were coming from. So she missed a few tutor sessions, all she did during them was daydream anyways. And her parents had more money than Brooke could count, so that definitely wasn't the reason. Her mother had always told her she would find and marry a rich man, and that college was a pointless waste of the young years. So now all of sudden they cared about her education?

"So as soon as I received this message, I demanded to talk to tutor girl. I so kindly asked her to take back her awful claims, and tell my parents it was all a mistake. And do you know what she said." Brooke stated, pausing for a more dramatic effect.

People had always told her she was exactly like Anna from Freaky Friday. Basically, they had told her she was a drama queen. Well, Brooke had one thing to say to those people, "I'm so not like that girl! My hair does not have split ends, and because Chad Michael Murray is so hott, I would have gotten him in the time it takes you to dial your cell phone!"

Bevin stared at Brooke expectantly, waiting to hear the rest of the story. Rachel and Peyton just watched, as they knew the wrath that was about to come. "Little Miss Perfect told me that it was a complete accident, but that she would see me for my tutor session today. And then…she hung up. _She_ hung up on _me_!"

Bevin stared in Brooke's direction, and quickly dropped her jaw. Obviously, the girl was clueless. You definitely weren't supposed to anger Brooke, because the fear of her wrath, but never, never, did she allow anyone to hang up on her. That had happened once before, in tenth grade. After that, due to Brooke, the girl didn't smile in school for exactly three days straight.

People began to scatter in different directions as a familiar bell rang. Bevin gave a hug to Brooke. "Ugh, how cruel! Brooke, you poor thing. I'm so sorry." Bevin said sincerely, partly hoping Brooke would not be mad at her because Bevin hadn't been there for her the night before. Brooke gave a nod then waved that she could go. Bevin gave a smile, then grabbed Rachel's arm as they walked together to their class.

Brooke turned to Peyton, who hadn't said a word to her this morning, and gave a smile. She rearranged her shoulders, standing taller, and straightened her Juicy skirt, then looked up to her friend. "I am glad it's just me and you P. Sawyer. Come on, we're going to Oasis." Peyton stared at Brooke expectantly, wandering what she was talking about. "Brooke, did you not just hear that bell? We have class."

Brooke gave a shrug before grabbing the blonde's hand and quickly left the building. "So we'll skip a few pointless classes, I need some serious spa time." Peyton laughed to her friend, then quickly climbed into her car.

A minute later, Brooke whipped out her cell from her Prada purse, flipped it open, and was dialing Oasis Day Spa. "Yes, I'd like to make an reservation for two, in twenty minutes." Peyton looked over to her friend, and noticed the narrowing of her eyes. She knew that look, especially coming from when Brooke was asking for something. It meant she had been turned down. The receptionist had told her there weren't any openings.

"Umm, Alice, did you say?" Brooke started, but continued before the girl could reply. "This is Brooke Davis, and I am one hundred percent sure you will manage to work something out. Remember, two people, twenty minutes." Brooke waited a brief second, and Peyton noticed the satisfaction in Brooke's face. A minute later she hung up, the reservation had been given to her. Everyone at Oasis, and many other places in Tree Hill, knew the Davis name of her father, and wouldn't say no.

A few minutes later, Brooke was once again agitated. Peyton knew this wasn't about the appointment, or whatever she was angry about now. It was all about the spending limit, the tutor sessions, and Haley James. "Ohmigod, what is up with this? I could be walking backwards in my stiletto heels and still be there faster than this!" Brooke complained.

Peyton gave Brooke a smile before lightly touching her arm. "Brooke, it's called traffic. Would you rather me get a chitty chitty bang bang or something?" She asked sarcastically as a joke to cheer Brooke up. Brooke turned to Peyton with a confused look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton shook her head as she looked forward, cars we're once again moving. "Nothing. Lets just go."

Brooke and Peyton arrived at the spa, and walked in, directly to the front desk. Brooke flashed the receptionist a fake smile. She had a small light green name tag with the name 'Alice' printed across it, attached to her Oasis Day Spa uniform. "We have a reservation under Davis, Brooke Davis."

Alice rolled her eyes slightly as she gave a nod and marked something on her clipboard. Brooke also rolled her eyes to the women. She had long dirty blonde hair, with sharp split ends. Her maroon painted nails were long and definitely in need of a trim. And her bright red lipstick made her surgically enhanced face looked beyond fake. Brooke wandered how some people were so incredibly clueless. "Right this way ladies."

Peyton shifted slightly as she looked at Brooke. She had been right, they were in need of some spa time. And Oasis always had the best, especially the body massages that the girls were currently receiving. "So what's up with you and Hot-Shot-Scott?" Peyton asked the brunette curiously.

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes in the direction of her friend. She could feel the warm massage oil being placed on her back. Now this she could get used to having every day. She noticed the expectant look that Peyton was giving her, and let out a small sigh. "P. Sawyer, we've gone over this like a thousands times. We are just friends. Okay, we we're maybe into each other, but that was like totally ninth grade. And yes, he's a good kisser, but even if we we're hooking up, me and Natey just don't make a couple. We never will."

Brooke said simply as she thought about her friend, Nathan Scott. Nathan and Brooke had been friends since they we're little kids. They had always been close, and she had even been Nathan's first kiss, but he was more of an older brother to her.

Peyton let out a laugh as she looked at Brooke in amazement. "I meant _Lucas_ Scott. You know, the blue-eyed blonde you been staring down like a new platinum credit card." Peyton gave another laugh, wandering how Brooke could be so dumb sometimes. She was definitely being that if she thought her friends didn't notice the obvious attraction that Brooke had to Lucas.

"What about Lucas?" Brooke asked innocently, pretending as though she didn't know what Peyton was talking about. But Brooke was very much aware of what was going on. What she didn't know, was that it was so obvious to everyone that she was into Lucas. "Brooke Davis, don't lie to me!"

"Okay, you're right Peyton. I totally like Lucas…and your just in love with Tim Smith." Brooke said sarcastically, and put on a fake convincing smile. It wasn't that she was trying to hide her attraction to Lucas, she just didn't want any of her friends to know. She felt that she could really like this guy, and triangles happened to often in their group. When one of them started to like a guy, it always seemed as though another girl would like him too. Brooke didn't want that to happen.

"Look, Brooke, you can tell me the truth. I'm definitely not into him, and it's not gonna go all Dawson's Creek on us again. We're not gonna have another repeat of the Jason, Jeremy, Zach, and Nick triangles. So tell me what's up." Peyton said to Brooke in a reassuring tone.

Brooke's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she thought about the guys Peyton had mentioned. They were the guys, just from sophomore year, that two of the girls were fighting over at one time. All the other guys were simply sex and go. "P. Sawyer, we should all make a list of guys that only each of us can have. You know, like a fantasy boy…draft or something. Us fighting over four guys in one year is just one to many." Peyton playfully rolled her eyes and gave a quick laugh. "Brooke, stop avoiding it!"

"Fine! So he's really cute. Really, really, really cute, and I could totally see me hooking up with him!" Brooke exclaimed and gave a smile. "But he is Nate's brother." Peyton looked at Brooke, for an explanation, wandering why that was a problem.

"Isn't that like…weird? Well, actually if you think about it, that could totally be my two brother's fantasy." Brooke gave a laugh as Peyton's face scrunched up in disgust. "But, that would be weird, and Nathan would be so mad."

Peyton lifted up on the table, still holding her towel over her, and looked at Brooke expectantly. Brooke never cared about anyone else's permission when she wanted something, because she usually wasn't thinking about anyone else. Peyton found it a little odd that she was caring now.

"Right. Well, then maybe I should just go for it. Besides, Lucas needs a proper 'Brooke Davis introduction'." Brooke gave a mischievous smile, then let out a roar of laughter. Her and Peyton both knew the Brooke Davis introduction, which usually meant naked in the backseat.

-------

A few hours later, all four girls were walking side by side at the mall. Bevin, who shared the shopaholic disease with Brooke, needed to feel the new clothes feeling, Rachel was checking out some of the guys, Brooke, in want of more clothes, was getting used to the shopping limit, and Peyton was just escaping a boring evening by hanging out with the rest.

"Come on biotch!" Rachel yelled to Bevin as they all waited for Bevin to come out of the changing rooms and show them her outfit. Bevin stepped out, and modeled the denim miniskirt and Hollister printed light blue tee. "That's hott." Rachel said, in an imitation of Paris Hilton, to Bevin.

"You really think so? It doesn't look…so last season?" She asked curiously. Immediately all three girls shook their heads to her, as best friends would. "Bev, it looks totally hott on you. Now hurry your skinny ass up so I can get a frappuccino!" Brooke exclaimed. Bevin gave a quick laugh before going back in and changing into her original attire.

After the girls were done with their shopping, they all stepped into Starbucks. Usually the four couldn't all agree on something, but when it came to Starbucks, the answer was always a yes. Brooke turned to the girls as it became her turn in line. As always, she was taking the longest. "Whaddya think…vanilla bean or strawberries and crème?"

The girls looked at each other before turning back to Brooke. "Definitely vanilla bean. There strawberries and crème has like way to much fat." Bevin told Brooke, speaking very loudly. Peyton and Rachel both looked to Bevin and let out a small laugh, knowing the worker was capable of hearing. "Oh, and don't forget chocolate on it!" Bevin added.

All three girls let out a laugh. "Bev, you do realize that chocolate is worse than strawberries and crème, right?" Bevin looked at Rachel confused, then gave a shrug. "Whatever." Brooke spun around back to the group after ordering her drink, and then walked with the girls to the counter.

As they received their drinks, they went to a couch and sat down. "So Brooke, you remember that whole thing with Theresa Williams I was telling you about yesterday?" Bevin asked. Brooke just started at Bevin, trying to remember. Then it hit her, she had been to busy watching Lucas and missed the conversation. "Uhh…yeah?" She said weakly.

"Well, I totally have to tell you what we heard at lunch. The one where you and Peyton weren't there!" Bevin said, the jealously clearly evident in her voice. "What is it Bevin?" Peyton asked, ignoring the possible fight that could arise between the group.

"Well, I was walking back up to counter because I forgot my spoon, and I couldn't eat my nonfat Yoplait without a spoon. I mean, that would be just gross." Peyton and Brooke looked to each other then back at Bevin as she started to ramble. "Bevin!" They both said, before a round of slurps came from their cups. "Right. So I was walking up and Theresa was saying something about you. So I stood there, and ohmygod you will never believe what."

"What!" The girls yelled. "She said you we're slipping. You. She said you haven't had a party in like over a month and nobody even cared about you anymore. She even said that you were already out of the running for queen at formal! She said you were slipping and that she planned to take over. _She_ plans on being queen! Can you believe that? No one will ever beat you! And why would anyone even listen to Theresa. Eww, that's like nails on a chalkboard. Or overused Gucci's on a hard floor!"

Rachel gave a small giggle to Bevin's comment, and Brooke nodded, even though she was tuning most of the end out. "What? How dare she? Me…slipping? Absolutely no way. That B-list, Converse wearing, bitch could never take _my_ spot!" Brooke said, getting angry once more.

"Well, this will be resolved easily. And since I don't plan on rotting in some nasty , open bathroom, jail cell with manly women, I just can't kill her." Peyton let out a roar of laughter to Brooke's humor, but Rachel and Bevin just looked at Brooke questioningly. Brooke and Peyton had always thought the two took some of the 'Mean Girls' drama a little too seriously.

"What I mean, is…a party." Brooke stated proudly. "_I'm_ gonna throw the best damn party this school has ever seen! And then no more of those low life, ex-cheerleaders, with totally fake looking boob jobs, will question my authority." All three girls gave a smile to the Brooke they were seeing. They all new Theresa Williams should be running to the previously mentioned jail cell, to escape Brooke.

-------

_In case you haven't noticed, I love references to pop culture, and I will be using them ALOT. Hence the Simple Life, Mean Girls, Paris Hilton, Freaky Friday, and the lovely CMM reference. How cute was it, seeing as how he IS Lucas, and Brooke wants CMM! Well? What do you think? Liking it? Or in the words of Bevin, is this totally last season? Please review._


	4. If It Makes You Happy

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviews! To **roryNdean4eva**- Yes, theres gonna be some Brathan friendship in this. It won't be anything to major, but I also truly love Brathan friendship, so I just had to write it in there. In fact, theres some Brathan coming up very very soon.

So here's the third chapter. There's not too much drama, because I figure I'll take it slow and ease into this story. I really don't want a story that short and rushed, so it might be a little slow. I hope you still enjoy. I like to be ahead on chapters, in case I get any block, so even though there written, I wont put a new one out until Ive written another. So bare with me. In case you don't know, this chapter title is from the awesome Sheryl Crow song.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Three: If It Makes You Happy**

Haley walked towards the tutor center, right on time. She still didn't know why she bothered showing up, Brooke never did. She knew Brooke was probably off some where getting a manicure or talking pointless gossip. She had asked Brooke the day before why she hadn't been at the session, and all she got was a rude response.

"_Not that it is any of your business, but I was at Oasis Day Spa. Besides, I wouldn't waste my valuable time in a stuffy room pretending to listen to you, when I could be doing something important"._

She stopped as she walked past the gym, seeing one played walking in. Never had she seen someone so…dreamy. She didn't want to sound like she was in some lame 60's movie, but wow! She had noticed him before, but would never want anything to do with him. Nathan Scott was one of the biggest players at the school. Other than occasionally with Brooke, she didn't associate with people like that.

Quickly she made the smile on her face from watching him, fade away. She readjusted the backpack strap that was on her shoulder than turned and walked back towards the tutor center. She actually had faith that Brooke would show up that day. It was Friday, and Brooke hadn't made it to any of the previous sessions that week. Now Haley had had conceited tough students before, but nobody had ever missed a whole week, until she met Brooke.

Even if the girl didn't show up, Haley didn't think she was actually going to tell her father. She hadn't even meant to in the first place, it had just slipped, like her drink had. It wasn't the wrath of Brooke Davis she was worried about, she just didn't spend all of her time thinking about ways to bring her down. Although some days Haley wanted to be _in_, she wouldn't obsess about it like some of the girls that Haley knew.

-------

Brooke walked down the halls of Tree Hill High, towards the tutor session. Yes, the tutor session. As much as Brooke hated that place, because it reminded her nursing home or something, she couldn't miss another session, and she had serious business to discuss with Haley. She could hear the heels of her stiletto heels on the floor, with every angry step she took.

"No, Peyton! I already tried that! Ugh, I don't know what's up. It's like I'm in boot camp!" She yelled into her cell phone as she continued walking, not quite paying attention to where she was going. As Peyton asked a question into her phone, another student ran into her.

"Hello, walking here! Watch where your going!" She yelled, a little more rudely than she intended, to the scared freshman in front of her. The boy quickly adjusted his Harry Potter glasses, gave a nod, then scurried off.

"No, we're definitely still going shopping this weekend. I _have_ to have a dress! But that still doesn't help me with the party." Brooke rolled her eyes at the situation as she continued walking down the hall, still talking on her cell phone.

"Kay, Peyt, I'll see you later, I have to go make a deal with the devil. Well, technically the perfect, goody goody, angel." Brooke gave a quick giggle for she made a quick kiss sound into the phone and hung up.

As she flipped it shut and started to put it in her Coach, another person ran into her, knocking her purse and her phone to the ground. "Just great!" Brooke huffed sarcastically. Brooke let out a loud sigh as the person immediately dropped to the ground and gathered her stuff. "This is just-" She started but was cut off as the person stood up and was looking at her. "-Fine." She said, eyeing none of than Lucas Scott.

"Umm. I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean…I wasn't watching…I just-" Lucas started, but couldn't seem to get out a sentence, as he handed her the purse. Brooke was even more beautiful up close than he had seen before. He could remember Nathan mentioning her a few times, but he had never said how amazingly sexy she was.

"Hi. Brooke Davis, I don't think we've been officially introduced." Brooke smiled seductively as she took her purse, reattaching it to her arm. "Oh…I'm Lucas-" Lucas started, a smile forming on his face. "Scott." She finished as she remained smiling. She had totally forgot about her meeting with Haley.

"Yeah…Nathan. He's mentioned you." Lucas stated, a bit absentmindedly. He knew he was already late for a meeting with Whitey, the coach, but what was a minute? Brooke was stunning, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had noticed her at a few of the games, looking good in her cheer uniform, and at a few of the after parties, but he had never been face to face with her.

"All good I hope." Brooke said, giving a playful cocky smile. She took note of how he seemed to be a little nervous. How cute! She loved how guys always got nervous, and she would be so confident. Lucas quickly nodded his head, even though he couldn't think back to one thing Nathan had said about her, all he could focus on was how good she looked in the green and beige halter top, and the straight denim mini skirt she was wearing.

He could vaguely remember seeing her in an outfit similar to it, and remembered how a nerdy sophomore had run into a locker and fell down watching her. Lucas completely understood now, and could in fact see himself doing the same.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was definitely all…good." Lucas said as quickly took his gaze off her body and back to her face. She let out a quiet giggle to herself. She knew the moment she woke up and got the cute outfit still in the shopping bags from the night before, was a good decision.

"Hmm, I think I've actually heard a lot about you, two. You know, girl talk in the locker room. Who's sexing who." Brooke's face grew into a mischievous smile as she noticed his eyes grow wide. "Luckily, I heard no such sluttiness of you Lukie." Brooke gave a laugh and his face grew more relaxed.

"Don't worry, all I've heard is the whole Dan Scott, total jackass, and the half brother thing from Nate. I'll be digging up more though, count on it." Brooke said in a trouble making tone, and once again the nervousness came to him. Then again, he couldn't remember sleeping with any of her friends from the elite, so what would he have to fear.

Brooke gave a smile and started to walk away, but stopped and turned back around. "Oh Lucas." She called, and noticed how he quickly turned around to face her. "I'm having a party next weekend." She started.

Okay, so her parents had told her there was absolutely no way she could have one since they would be gone every weekend for the next month, and she wasn't improving at school, but Brooke knew better. She would have this party, and she could get Haley James to keep her snot nosed mother how out of it. She had wanted to have it the upcoming weekend, so she could prove to Theresa and every B-list girl that she wasn't going anywhere, but she needed more than one day to have the "best party of the year".

"It's gonna be great, so I better see _you_ there." Brooke said, still maintaining a smile although her statement how come out more threatening than she had hoped. Even then, Lucas had gave a nod. "Count on it." He said, imitating her before mention words. Brooke gave a satisfied smile, then stalked onto the tutor center.

When Brooke reached the door, she let out a deep breath, then marched in. She noticed a few geeky looking students sitting at tables, talking to others, mostly dumb jocks and a few cheerleaders who didn't look like they were paying attention at all.

Brooke always wandered why she couldn't have gotten one of those geeky tutors, instead of Haley. But then again, Haley was the only one who looked half way decent, and the only one Brooke could bare to look at. And to top it all of, the room was almost silent except for the quiet chatter over boring textbooks. That made their discussion even worse.

She reached the table where Haley sat, tapping her pencil, waiting for Brooke. She hadn't actually thought that Brooke would show up, so this was usually her free time to catch up on her own homework. It surprised her quite a bit as she saw an expensive looking purse fall to the table, and an angry familiar brunette standing above it.

"Wow, you're actually here today. Quite a surprise, I didn't think you would waste your _'valuable time'_." Brooke rolled her eyes slightly as she carefully sat into the chair across from Haley. "Why Haley James, what a pleasure it is seeing you again." Brooke said sarcastically as she pulled out a mirror and a strawberry flavored lip gloss tube to reapply.

"Brooke, where's your books?" Haley asked in an annoyed tone. "Does it look like I brought them? Rule number one, I don't carry my books, other people do. And rule number two, I wouldn't bring them when I don't even plan on opening them." Haley looked up at the girl with a confused and annoyed expression.

"No, this is more of a…hmm…_business_ arrangement, you could say. And if my dear father happens to ask, we _only_ discussed James Washington…or whatever his name was." Haley rolled her eyes as her head fell into her hands. "What business Brooke? I already told you, I'm not telling your father that I lied at dinner."

Brooke shook her head, showing Haley she wasn't talking about that. "No, this is something totally different. But thanks to that little…_mistake_, I have to be here discussing this now." Haley looked up to Brooke, not wishing she would just get to the arrangement she had to talk about.

"I take it back. Skip all the sessions you want, I wont miss a thing." Haley said, annoyance still evident in her voice. She rolled her eyes to Brooke and looked back at the paper she had been looking at.

"Okay, whatever. So anyways, our little arrangement. You see, something has come up. Something very, very important. I want…no need, to have a party next weekend. And because of the little debacle at Daddy's party, thanks to you, I can't have any parties." She said, muttering the last part with bitterness. She didn't exactly want anyone around hearing about everything that had happened.

Haley still remained looking at her paper, not even glancing at Brooke. "And?" She asked, not showing any amusement, only boredom, in her voice. "And… I need this to happen. If not, it could be the end of all that is perfect and normal at this school. This has to happen. Now my parent's disapproval I can deal with, that's nothing, but there is one remaining problem. Your mom."

For the first time since Brooke had started the discussion, Haley looked up and faced Brooke. "My mom?" She asked curiously, and Brooke followed with a nod. "Yes. My parents are going to be gone the next few weekends and she is supposed to be watching the house and whatev. I assure that she would notice loud music, tons of people, and kegs, coming into the house. I can't have her breaking the party up, and I certainly can't have her calling the cops of something. As good as a 'Brooke Davis' party usually is, I need this to be better. Perfect."

Haley was still confused. She didn't understand why Brooke was telling her this, what she wanted her to do, or even why she should help Brooke. Thankfully, Brooke noticed the confusion before Haley had to ask. "I need you to help. Like be a…" Brooke started, then trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Like a co-host or whatever. My parents won't care, as they usually don't, and wont send people over to check on their "lovely daughter" if your in on it. They know you." Haley's face lit up a small bit as Brooke asked for help. "You're boring, you're square, you're totally parental approved." Haley's face quickly fell.

"And I need you to get your mom to back off and stay away." Brooke hoped she had mentioned everything, because everything had to be in order for this party. If something went wrong, Theresa would only have more to talk about. Her gaze went back to Brooke, her eye's almost pleading to Haley.

"And why would I help you, Brooke? You've treated me like a piece of old trash needing to be thrown away since I first moved in. Why would I do anything that would help you?" Haley asked, quite fascinated with their conversation. Brooke raised her arms to the table, clutching her purse to her. Ugh, was she actually going to have to do something for the girl.

"Because as much as you pretend like you don't, you want _in_. And because you would actually get to attend, and help with the "best party of the year". And…" Brooke looked around trying to think of something. She could tell Haley still wasn't interested. She need something, just something.

She noticed Tim Smith sitting a few tables away. Uh-oh, Brooke could tell what he was doing. He was hitting on the helpless tutor. Actually hitting on a tutor. She rolled her eyes at his extreme lameness, and then it hit her. She quickly turned back to Haley, a wide smile forming on her face.

"And because I will get you a date with Nathan Scott."

-------

_What do you think? Should I continue? Review and tell me!_


	5. We Used To Be Friends

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Here's the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy it. For anyone that may notice, there are a few short quotes taken from Brooke, one from episode 2.15, if you see it. I just had to use it cuz I loved it! We'll I will get on with it. The title is from the song by the Dandy Warhols.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Four: We Used to Be Friends**

"Wait a second, so she just agreed to a date with Nathan?" Peyton asked curiously as she shifted through a few dresses, and Brooke told the girls the story. She gave a sigh at the dresses and moved to a different rack. Everything seemed either boring, plain, and tasteless, or slutty and whoreish. She wanted to find a dress that was somewhere in the middle. A dress that would make her look good, but not saying 'I'm a trailor trash stripper.'

She stopped looking through the dresses and joined the others in a circle near the changing rooms. "No, at first she claimed she wouldn't want to go on a date with him." Brooke said, being as vague with Haley's response as possible.

"_Brooke, why would I ever want to go on a date with Hugh Hefner Jr? And even if I did, it's not worth the time I'd have to spend around you." _

Brooke had been offended at first, and felt like standing up and slapping the girl, but she quickly overcame it and continued pleading.

"But eventually she agreed with it, more or less." Brooke gave a simple shrug as they still waited for Rachel to step out and ask for their approval on her dress choice. None of the girl's actually expected to find the dress they wanted that night, because they still had a few weeks before formal. Usually they would all go out the weekend before and find it.

Brooke was just happy that she could shop, since her parent's were gone and had lifted their 'limit', so she could get any dress she wanted. Plus, after she had told her parents that Haley would be half in charge with it, they went back to their normal status of not caring.

"Brooke, what do you mean 'more or less'? You do know that you're actually gonna have to get her a date with Nathan, right?" Brooke gave a nod and turned to the door as they heard Rachel coming out.

"Yeah, and I know Nate has gone for some bad choices in girls, he would never stoop so low as to go on a date with James." Rachel said as she stepped out, deciding against using Haley's first name. Rachel didn't want to sound obvious, and show that she liked Nathan, for the same reason that Brooke was hiding the fact that she liked Lucas.

"Ohmigod! Rachel, that is the dress!" Bevin squealed immediately, before Peyton or Brooke had the change to give input. All four girls looked at the light green dress that had small straps over the shoulders, a straight line chest with a small flower on one side, and slightly flared from the waist down.

"Yeah, Rach. Get a pair of silver, ankle-strap, stiletto, Manolo's and it will be perfect!" Brooke exclaimed. Rachel gave an immediate smile at the girl's compliments then wrapped the three into a hug. Rachel gave a smile as they girls pulled away, then stepped back into the room to look at herself once more in the mirror and change.

"So what's your plan?" Rachel asked Brooke through the door. Both Peyton and Bevin turned back to Brooke, also curious to the answer. Brooke followed with an innocent shrug as she examined a few sunglasses that we're sitting on a counter.

"Well, I will just have to ask him nicely and if he doesn't go for it then I will just have to…plead." Brooke said, stating the last part quietly. All three girls knew what Brooke meant by the word. They all knew Nathan wouldn't agree to a date with Haley if Brooke just…asked.

Bevin also couldn't help but worry about Brooke's plans because she was also into Nathan. She remembered how they had hung out for a little while when all the players and cheerleaders snuck out at the Sparkle Classics. She also remembered bidding on him at the annual Boy Toy auction, but Theresa had beat her. Now both Bevin and Rachel had worried, and somewhat jealous looks on their faces.

Brooke turned around to notice the glares of the two blondes, and the redhead who had just stepped out of the room. "What? You know, you guys can lay off the skanky innuendos, maybe I meant money. You know, pay him."

Peyton rolled her eyes slightly and the other two girls just followed with a shrug. "Doesn't he already like…have money?" Bevin asked dumbly as she took Rachel's dress from her hands and was looking at it herself. Peyton started to let out a laugh but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Well, yeah. But whatever, I'll figure something out. Either way, I'm having this party next weekend, it's gonna be totally awesome, and you guy's better stop complaining before you aren't allowed to come." Brooke said, of course in a joking tone, before raising her head high and stalking off. Bevin, Rachel, and Peyton all looked at each other, letting out a laugh amongst themselves before following Brooke.

-------

Later that evening once Brooke had dropped the girls off, since she was usually the one to drive everyone everywhere, she headed towards Nathan's house. She figured it would be better to break the news to him sooner rather than later, in case Haley had decided to mention their date to someone. She knew how people at Tree Hill High were, and she knew the gossip would get around fast. She wasn't quite sure she should just show up at his house, not knowing if he already had a girl there or not.

Once she got their, she was greeted by none other than Dan Scott, Nathan's dad. "Uhh, hi Mr. Scott." Brooke said weakly, a little annoyed that she had to run into him.

"Hello, Miss Davis, it's quite the pleasure to see you again." Brooke managed a fake smile, feeling that his statement was just a little to welcoming. "Umm, is Nathan here by any chance?" She asked as she folded her arm's across her chest protectively and adjusted her purse.

Dan let out a small laugh, not at the girl's uneasiness, but at that fact that she was their for Nathan. Dan had always had the suspicion that Nathan and Brooke we're together in a physical sense, and the assumption actually made him proud of his son. "Sorry, I believe he's actually down at the Rivercourt right about now. But you're welcome to come in and wait."

Brooke quickly shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'll just go see him at the court." Brooke said, taking a small step back. "Okay, if you're sure. See you around Miss Davis." Dan said with a smile.

Brooke followed with a fake nod. "Yeah, you too…" She stated, as he closed the door. "you old perv." She finished before turning and heading to her car. That man really freaked her out.

Once she pulled up at the river court, it was starting to get a little darker, and all she could see was a few people standing around and shooting a basketball. She stepped out of her car and walked towards the court, immediately noticing Nathan. She gave him a smile and a wave when he noticed her, but quickly dropped her hand when she saw Lucas turn around.

Duh! Why hadn't she expected that he would be there? After all, they we're brother's and both into basketball. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, even though all four guys on the court we're looking at her. Right then, Brooke felt like turning around and driving away. This could ruin Lucas' interest in her and her whole plan for him.

She didn't want to show up in front of Lucas and asked for his brother, she didn't wanna have to explain her plan to him if Lucas could hear, and she definitely didn't want to give Nathan any money or even make out with him if Lucas could see. Immediately, she needed to come up with a new plan.

Brooke stood close to her car dumbly, close to hitting herself on the head, then walked towards the guys. "Hey, guys." She said casually. She looked over to Lucas, giving him the sexiest look she could manage, and a small wave, before turning to Nathan.

"Mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?" She asked as she grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him. For some reason Tim was there, and she noticed the face he was making. "We have to discuss something at next Friday's game." She lied, hoping to take that stupid smirk right of Tim's face.

She shot Lucas another smile then pulled Nathan away from the group. A few feet away from her car, he abruptly stopped and looked at her curiously. "What's going on, Brooke?" Brooke just shook her head, then continued pulling him father away from the court. They we're now standing by the river by her car, in the opposite direction of the court.

"Okay, so I need a huge favor from you." She said already giving her pleading voice. He just stared at her, a little worried. He knew Brooke quite well, and he knew that she was one of the craziest person he had ever met. He knew the insane plans she came up with, and the upcoming one was scaring him a little bit.

"I need you to take Haley James' on a date, to Pomorado's." Nathan stared blankly at Brooke, before letting out a loud laugh. He quickly noticed that she wasn't laughing with him, and shut his mouth. "You're serious?" He asked, now beyond the point of worried. All her got in return was a sad nod.

"Okay. I'm dreaming or something. Why would you want me to go on a date with your tutor? You hate her." Brooke quickly shook her head, trying a different approach. "No, I don't! She happens to be a great tutor, and she really wants to go out with you!"

Nathan stood in front of Brooke, his arms folded across his chest, giving a nod telling her that he knew it was a load of crap. "Brooke." He stated, not buying it. She gave a sad nod, and took a look around before stepping closer to him.

"Okay, look. Tutor girl kinda told my parent's what I've been up to lately, and well, as pathetic as this is to say, they kinda took away some of my…privileges." She said, trying to explain the situation as best as she could. At first, Nathan didn't understand, and they it hit him. Money. He had always known Brooke to be a material girl, and she absolutely loved being rich.

"And aside from that, they told me I had to do all this tutor stuff, and threatened me with Haley's mom. You know Lydia James. She's like the freakin' queen of England or something." Brooke continued on, mentioning Haley's mother because Nathan knew how harsh she could be, due to the group sneaking out after curfew at the Sparkle Classics.

"And then, there's this bitch Theresa Williams. I believe you know her, you _friendliness_ with her at your beach house last year that we happened to walk in on." Nathan immediately let out a loud choke as she mentioned Theresa and his previous encounter with her.

"Well, she's threatened some things and it turns out that I need to have a party. Actually, I need to have the best damn party ever. And, I couldn't do that without Haley." Nathan rolled his eye's a bit, still wanting to hear the point of her story. "Ignoring all your superficial '_Mean Girls'_ problems, what does this have to do with me?"

"She wouldn't agree to help me, so I kinda had too…agree to get her a date with you for next Saturday." She said in a quieter tone than she had used. "What!" He yelled, louder than she had ever heard him before. Brooke looked around, hoping he hadn't alerted anyone else's attention.

"It's not that bad, right? I mean, just a little date with Tutor girl at a nice restaurant, which I will pay for, and that's it. You don't have to have sex with her or anything." Nathan rolled his eyes at her and started to walk away. There was no way he was going to go for that.

"Please, Nate!" She said as she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I will give you money, or whatever. Just tell me." She said, now pleading with him. It actually made her laugh a bit, because she had never gone to this much trouble to even get a date for herself.

"C'mon. I put up with Dan, isn't that saying something? I went to your house and dealt with Dan. I swear he looked like he was about to kiss me or something. Ugh, make me gag." She trailed off, causing him to let out a small laugh. Man he hated when she did that. She always had a way of making people laugh and being so cute that they would just give her whatever she wanted.

"Please, Nate! If you don't do this, she is never going to help me. Then I'm gonna lose my perfection and power at THH. Theresa is gonna steal my spot as queen, and she's going to take over!" Brooke pleaded, a little over dramatically. Nathan gave a laugh, and looked at Brooke sweetly.

"Come on Brooke, no one is ever going to take over, and no girl is ever gonna beat you at queen. You're like the hottest girl at school." A smile grew on Brooke's face as he complimented her, but it quickly faded away when she realized he was changing the subject.

"Nate, please…for me?" She asked, putting on a cute smile, batted her eyelashes, and put on her pouty face. Nathan let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes to her. "You know you make it so hard for people to say no to you. You're gonna be like the queen of the world or something." Brooke let out a laugh, and continued pleading with her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll do it." Brooke quickly perked up and pulled him into a tight hug, causing him not to be able to breathe. "Brooke." He choked out, trying to break free of her breath crushing hug. "Right, sorry." She said, pulling away and stepped back. "Thank you boytoy, you're a life saver." He gave a nod. "This better be just one date."

"Just one, I promise. You can pick her up next Saturday at eight. And you obviously know where her house is." Brooke stated, thinking back to the countless times he had been to Brooke's house. "Thanks." She said, still with a cute smile. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek, before getting back into her car and heading home.

-------

_Well not much more to say. The date won't be for awhile, so sorry to you Naley fans. I do promise it will be coming though! There it is, please review even if it's a quick five word review. TTFN!_


	6. Things I'll Never Say

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Well this is the fifth chapter. In case any of you we're wandering, it is not the party. There are a few things to come before and then there will be the party. And let's just say, more drama in it than a Lindsay Lohan movie.

For anyone who is skeptic about the Naley, or anyone who commented about the Nathan thing, heres the explanation. This story is gonna be long. Its planned to be pretty long, and the couples wont be getting together anytime really soon. It may seem as though the Naley will be bad because Nathan wasnt interested in the date...Nathan and Haley really dont know eachother, and that is what the date is for. All I can say is that this isnt even close to the end. I promise it will come, all in good time. So be patient, and I promise it will pay off.

This chapter title credit comes from the cute Avril Lavigne song.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Five: Thing's I'll Never Say**

Haley awoke on Sunday morning, and made her way to the bathroom for her morning routine. Go to the bathroom, take a shower, brush teeth, find something to wear and throw it on, then it's out to the kitchen for breakfast.

That's exactly what her life was, a routine. It seemed as though nothing ever changed. Wasn't each day supposed to be different? Instead, it was the exact same thing every day. Haley would be telling a big fat lie if she said it wasn't boring. Who wouldn't get bored of the same thing every day?

One thing was different that morning though. She stepped into the dining room to see her mother sitting at the table with the Sunday paper, talking to none other than Brooke Davis. To make matters worse, her mom was smiling at the girl while she was talking.

_God, can't anyone see past her BS?_

"Brooke, what a surprise." Haley stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Haley!" Brooke squealed before jumping to her feet and wrapping Haley in a fake hug. "Your mom here was just telling me how excited she is for _our_ party on Friday!"

Haley gave a sigh before turning to her mother, who looked over the paper with a sincere smile on her face. "Great." Haley muttered quietly to herself. "Lemme just borrow her for one second." Haley said before grabbing Brooke's wrist and pulling her into the living room.

"What are you doing, Brooke?" Haley asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "Well, well. Nice to see you too, Tutor Girl." Haley folded her arm across her chest and stared at Brooke expectantly. "I got your date with Nathan, I was just making sure you we're holding up your end of this awful deal."

"Yeah, I did. Unlike _some_ people I don't lie or cheat." Haley shot back. "You know what, I will ignore your rude little comment so I don't have to spend one more minute in this house with you." Haley rolled her eyes, waiting for Brooke to finish and leave.

"Now since I know you won't be coming to the game on Friday cuz you're like socially retarted or something, be there thirty minutes before. Since I know you won't be able to pull it off, I will get the booze. As sad as this is to say, you're in charge of the music. And not that crap that I always hear coming from your window." Haley stared at Brooke, giving a is-that-all? look.

"Everything else, I will handle." Brooke gave a smile and walked to the door, then quickly spun back around. "And Haley, I know you don't come to these a lot, but try to wear something that you can be seen in. You know something that _you_ wouldn't usually wear. And Nathan will be picking you up on Saturday at eight."

Haley gave a shrug, showing she didn't care. Brooke followed with a nod before preceding to the door. She opened and gave Haley one last look. "Bye Hales. Love ya!" Brooke yelled in a fake tone so her mother would hear. She made a quick air kiss noise and left.

Haley stalked back to her room, giving her mother a dirty look, and plopped on her bed. Now she was actually going to have to go to the party on Friday, and a date with Nathan Scott. _At least he's hott. _She thought, but quickly scolded herself. _Stop thinking those thoughts! _

It wasn't his looks that bothered her. No, his appearance was perfect. She couldn't help but notice how hott he looked in the gym, in shorts and a tank top, practicing basketball. He always had just the perfect amount of sweat on his body to make him look even hotter. _Stop!_

No, not his looks, it was his personality. His I'm a big-shot-basketball-player-and-I-can-do-whatever-the-hell-I-want attitude. The same attitude that Brooke seemed to have. Jeez, they would be a match made in heaven. But then again, Haley always thought that people who were so alike would never make a lasting couple.

Opposites attract. It was like you were one half of the pie, and the other made the other half. People who we're so alike never made the whole pie, but people who were different and still loved each other made it whole. They were together as one.

Now she was back to thinking about the date. Haley cursed herself as she thought the one thought that made her hate most girls…_What will I wear?_

Was she trying to impress Nathan…No. Well, maybe a little. She looked in her closet, and gave a sigh. Haley had been on dates before, but none of them were Nathan Scott. She felt she had to look better. She had thought about calling her friend, Sarah. She was the only one of the cheerleaders from the squad, that Haley could actually handle.

But she decided against it, in case this was some plot by Brooke to humiliate herself in front of Nathan. She felt it would be better if Sarah didn't know then. But she still needed to find something. If she was going to be on a date with him, and Brooke or any of her minions showed up to embarrass her, she didn't want to look like some nerd from 40-year-old virgin.

Eventually, Haley gave and plopped back on her bed. _Screw it! _Yup, that was her philosophy. Why care? She was going to wear the same kind of thing she usually wore. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. And she would wear the same thing to the party, too. If Brooke had a problem with it, then she could just throw her out. She didn't want to be there in the first place.

-------

Monday morning, Brooke was back in school and happier than ever. It was only the end of first period and already the buzz about the party was amazing. Of course, Theresa just had to be saying negative things about it. "The party is going to be so lame, after all, it's Brooke Davis."

Brooke turned on her Prada heels to see Theresa standing with a few friends. Immediately, she recognized Jeremy. Brooke rolled her eyes, remembering the fiasco between her and Bevin over Jeremy. What a waste of time, he wasn't even that cute.

Along with Jeremy, was Jake Jagelski. _Mmm. _And finally…Lucas Scott. No! Brooke was now in full panic mode. What if Theresa's negative campaigning made Lucas decide not to come. If he wasn't at the party, then her plan was doomed.

After a minute of staring at Lucas, she felt the presence of someone by her. "Hey, Brooke." She turned to see Peyton, standing next to her. "Ohmigod. Nobody is gonna come. That little ho is going around and getting people not to come to my party!"

Peyton gave a sigh as they started to walk towards Brooke's locker. "Brooke, its only almost second period, people just found out this morning, and more than half the school has already planned to come. I think its safe to say, people will show."

Brooke gave a nod at Peyton's reassurance. "Of course. I mean, it is _me_. Right?" Peyton gave a nod. "You're gonna have a great party, and you're gonna have a great formal. Speaking of, are you ready for formal?"

Peyton looked at Brooke's locker, seeing a picture of 50 Cent with 'P.I.M.P' written on it. Brooke smiled and gave a nod before closing her locker. "Hell yeah. I'm ready to shake it like a Polaroid picture!" Both girls erupted in laughter.

The two continued laughing and locked arms before heading down to Peyton's locker. "So you got Nathan to agree on the date with 'Tutor Girl'?" Peyton asked, playfully mocking Brooke's nickname for Haley.

Brooke quickly gave a nod as she stood with her back up against a few lockers and noticed Lucas. "Yup. Didn't even have to do anything except put on my best sad face and a 'pretty please'."

Peyton let out a small laugh. Jeez, it paid off to be Brooke sometimes. She didn't even have to do anything, she just got what she wanted. Peyton knew Nathan quite well. She could remember him from the their little fling in sophomore year.

Nathan wasn't one to just agree to a date with Haley James. He tended to keep to his own kind, and was very narrow minded. And she couldn't believe that Brooke had got him too without even doing anything.

"So Nathan just sad yes, like that? You didn't have to make out with him or anything?" Brooke dropped her jaw, pretending to be offended. But she wasn't. "No! It's not like I'm a hooker or something!"

Peyton just giggled. The two shared the kind of relationship where they could tease each other and never be mad. Peyton would call Brooke a slut, Brooke would call Peyton a bitch, they would hug, slap each other on the butt, and be done with it.

"Wow, then Nathan Scott really has gone soft." Peyton said, before erupting into a loud laugh. She was glad Nathan wasn't around to hear that though. If he did, he would get all defensive and beat up some kid in the hallway.

"Speaking of. Did I tell you about my encounter with Dan?" Peyton rolled her eyes. "Great. What did Dan do this time?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. She could remember back to the mornings with Dan. She would wake up and come out of Nathan's room, and there he would be. Always looking at her a little too suggestively and making some annoying comment.

"Well, I got to Nate's to ask him about the date, and he was there. He said Nathan wasn't there and asked me to come inside. Eww! I swear, the look he was giving me could kill. I thought he was going to attack me and start kissing me or something." Peyton let out a small laugh before shutting her locker.

Brooke was looking over, watching Lucas. Man, he was so cute. Adorable. Hott. Sexy. There weren't enough words for how good he looked. Brooke just couldn't wait until the party. It would be awesome. Brooke could easily tell that Lucas wanted her too.

She could remember back to one day at practice, the squad and the team were all in the gym. Brooke had the girls split into two sides, facing each other. Of course, Brooke was on the side with her back to the team. At one point, the girls bent over.

Brooke straightened herself back up and turned around, quite satisfied. Lucas had been staring at her, hopefully looking at her butt. The one that Brooke was quite proud of. She was so tempted, she even wanted to just go into the boy's locker room, knowing that Lucas would be in the shower. But she had decided against it.

"Brooke! Brooke, did you even hear any of that?" Peyton called, snapping Brooke out of her Lucas-watching trance. "Sorry, I was thinking about my dress for formal." Brooke lied. Man, she knew she was caught by the look on Peyton's face. Her best friend knew her too well.

"Well, is the dress six feet, has blonde hair and blue eyes, goes by the name of Lucas?" Peyton asked, laughing at her friend as Brooke straightened herself up and they started walking towards their second period class. On cue, Brooke heard the bell ring. "Oops. Can't be late." She said in a cheerful tone before practically bouncing to English. _Saved by the bell._

-------

Haley turned in her seat to look at a few girls who were doing nothing but gossip, gossip, gossip. Didn't anyone at this school have their own lives? Then again, she couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite because she was watching everyone else, and not worrying about her own life.

All of a sudden, she heard the name. It was practically the devil itself. _Brooke Davis. _It was the party they we're talking about, but she heard no mention of her name in any of the conversation.

"Brooke. Brooke. Brooke." Haley said lightly in a mocking tone. "Not to fond of Brooke?" Haley was quite shocked at the voice. The male voice. Had she been talking to herself to loudly? Haley slowly turned around and gave the best smile she could manage. He must have been one of her minions. Or one of her guy followers.

Boy Toys, Haley liked to call them. It was actually ironic. Girls would just line up to buy the guys from the basketball team at the annual Boy Toy auction. Haley had went to the auction one year, not that she wanted to. Well, maybe partly she did, but she went because Sarah had begged her.

"Oh, no. It's…uhh…nothing like that. It's just…" Haley stuttered, trying to think of what to say. She didn't want this getting back to Brooke. She didn't need more annoyance from her. "She's uhh…well. She's my neighbor." The guy gave a nod in understanding, slightly noticing her nervousness.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her you said anything." Haley managed a smile, half glad that he wouldn't, half angry that he was one of her followers. She heard the voice of the English teacher, Mr. Kelley, calling for the class to quiet down. She turned around, as he began talking about their next project.

"You each will be given this book. Read it, learn it, and write a report on in." He began passing out the papers, and from what Haley could tell, this was going to be a heck of a long report. Great, and half the time that she could be working on it would be spent on her stupid weekend plans.

"You will also get a partner. So therefore, you will only have until next Monday to finish this." Haley smiled a small bit. Truthfully, she hated partner work. She hated having to work with brain dead people, or always being stuck with all of the work. But she was going to need a partner if they only got one week, and no one really did reports on weekdays anyways.

Mr. Kelley began walking around the classroom and pairing people up. He was now at her desk. _Please, not some cheer slut. Please Please. _"Ms. James, and…Mr. Scott." He said, pointing to the guy behind her, that Haley was previously chatting with. He handed her the assignment papers, as she turned to face the guy.

"And here you go, Lucas." He said, handing their copy of the book.

-------

_Well, as you can tell, I'm setting up some of the major previously mentioned drama already! This chapter wasn't too much, but I wanted to show more of Haley's side, and add a little Peyton/Brooke fluff so the future will be put in perspective for you…not trying to give away any hints there. Again for anyone whose upset with Naley, just think back to the beginning of season one and remember how much things can change. So let me know what you think so far, and please review._


	7. Friday Night Lights

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Sorry, but this chapter isn't the party either. It's coming soon though. Aww, I can smell the drama. This chapter title is a movie, obviously. Never seen it, but I seemed to remember the name, so I searched on and there it is. For **emmalee05** and anyone wandering about Lucas and Haley, well this chapter should answer your questions. So now, lets get on with it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Six: Friday Night Lights**

Haley let out a laugh at the lame joke Lucas had just made. Even though most would look at him like he was a freak from some Cartoon Network show, Haley found his humor incredibly hilarious. The two we're sitting the kitchen table in Lucas' house, working on their report. At first, Lucas had asked to meet at her house, but Haley knew with Brooke next door and able to look in, she had insisted to go to his house.

He had made a joke about the movie Gigli, and Haley almost had to hit herself to stop laughing. "Yeah, well thats almost as bad as watching that one sport. You know, the one with the all the guys trying to put that orange ball thing through a hoop." Haley said, knowing his love for basketball. "Now that is a boring two hours." Haley continued on.

Lucas pretended to be mad, to play along, but in all actuality, he wasn't. "Oh, really. Well, what is a better hobby? Tutoring? I mean, isn't doing your own homework and studying boring enough, you help other people do it, too." He shot back, but was being careful not to sound mean. He actually didn't mind the homework and studying. He loved to read books. Hated textbooks, but loved Literature.

"Hey!" She squealed, pretending to be mad. She lightly hit him on the arm with her pencil. He covered the spot on his arm and dropped is jaw. "You hit like a girl." He teased. Haley stood up and firmly planted her hands on her hips. "First off, I resent that! And second, I _am_ a girl.!"

"Yeah, I can tell that by your girly handwriting and your pencil hitting skills." Wow, this was getting lame. But he was enjoying it. Most of the people he had hung out with, even since joining the team, would have acted like they were complete geeks. They would have treated him like Cory and Shawn treated Minkus on Boy Meets World. Wait, back up. How did he know about Boy Meets World. God, he really was losing his touch.

A few minutes later, the pair had completely forgotten about their almost fully empty report sitting on the table, and they were now on the floor wrapped up in a PlayStation game. Lucas had the need to incessantly call her a girl, and Haley just had to prove she was better than him.

"There ya go, girlie!" Haley yelled, teasing Lucas because she had just won. Now he was sitting against the couch, with his arms folded across his chest, and was holding a pillow. "I can't believe a _girl_ just beat me. At least we know you wouldn't beat me at NBA Live." He said sadly, as she sat in the same position.

"Come on, Ms. Jackson, don't pout." Haley said, enjoying this a lot. What she wasn't enjoying was the fact that she had the Outkast song stuck in her head, and that she had just called him that. However, in a way, it made Lucas feel better, because he was now standing and laughing.

"_Heeeeeeeey Yaaaaaa_." He sang, mocking Haley for talking about an Outkast song. Haley began laughing harder than she had in a long time, and even had to clutch her stomach and bend over to stop laughing.

Once she had recovered, she walked back to the table, taking a look at the work that was in front of them. For once, she didn't want to even touch a single paper or pencil, she was enjoying hanging out with Lucas more.

"I'm gonna get some food." He said only a few minutes later as he stood up and looked around the kitchen. "You like Doritos?" He asked as he found a bag of Nacho Cheesier Doritos sitting in the cabinet. She gave a nod as she put down the assignment and leaned back in the chair.

He brought the bag over and started to eat some, seeing that it was getting pretty late. He needed to get rest for the game they had tomorrow, but he didn't want Haley to leave yet. After eating a few chips, and talking to him about how they we're going to finish it, she decided she should leave, too.

"We should do this again." Lucas said as he helped her gather up their materials. "Homework? Yeah, maybe people should, then I wouldn't have to tutor so many students." Haley knew exactly what he had meant by the comment. But she wanted to embarrass him a little, make him squirm. "No…uhh…I didn't mean-" He started.

"I know. And yeah, I think we should." She said, cutting him off, and let out a small laugh. The truth was that she liked this. She wasn't sure if she actually liked him, or if was just a friend thing. But there was something about there.

"Okay. So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked cautiously, hoping she didn't want to hang out after the game. How awkward would it be telling her that he was going to Brooke's party. "Umm, well. Actually, tomorrow I gotta go to Brooke's party."

Lucas looked up from his bag of chips, quite confused. Didn't the girl hate Brooke? "You're going to that?" She quickly nodded. "Yeah. I'm kinda helping her with it. It's a really long story." He nodded, still quite confused about it. "Yeah, I was planning on heading there after the game tomorrow. What about Saturday?"

_Oh, god. Haley! Don't tell him. He obviously doesn't know. Do **NOT** tell him about your date with his brother._

"I have a date with Nathan." She blurted out, knowing lies would never make a friendship, or whatever she wanted this to be, work.

Lucas completely did a double take. What? She had a date with Nathan. Nathan Scott? His brother. "As in Nathan Scott? My brother." He asked, completely confused by the situation. She gave a simple nod.

"Actually, yes. Is that so hard to believe? Like I couldn't ever be going on a date with the famous Nathan Scott because I'm just a tutor?" She said, her tone growing louder with each word.

"No. No. It's not that! It's just that he didn't mention it, and he usually tells me about his dates. And I don't know, I just didn't think you would want to go out with someone like that." Haley eyed Lucas, considering to yell at him once more. What did he mean by a guy like him? But from his tone, it sounded like he thought she was better than him. And she wasn't going to scream at that.

"It was Brooke. She set up the date." Lucas rubbed the side of his head, once again oddly confused. "It's a-" She stated, but was cut off by his voice. "-Long story." He finished for her. She slowly nodded her head.

She took another glance at the clock that was nailed to the wall, she really needed to get going. "How 'bout I come over here on Sunday? We can finish this puppy." Lucas gave a slight laugh then stood up and walked towards the door. "Sounds great."

-------

At the Whitey Durham Field House, Brooke took off the blue, white, and black 'Raven's jacket that she had on over her cheerleading uniform, as she heard the voice of the announcer. "Let's go girlies!" She said proudly in the most cheerful voice anyone at the school had ever heard.

The girl's made there way onto the gym floor, forming a standing pyramid. They took position, waiting for the signal to start there opening routine. This was Brooke's favorite part of the whole night, because all eyes were on the cheerleaders, and not the sweaty boys.

She turned around, flashing a smile to her best buds, Rachel and Bevin, who we're right behind her, and Peyton who was in the third row. The music began playing, and the drive took over Brooke as she did was she loved best. Brooke had done a lot of things, been with a lot of guys, but nothing felt better to her than when she was on the floor cheering.

"And there's the end of the second half, the Ravens' trailing by only six points." Brooke walked towards the bench that had all their bags and water bottles sitting on it, with Peyton, Bevin, and Rachel by her side.

She heard Bevin start to chatter on about on of their sideline chants, but Brooke wasn't paying attention. No, she was watching Lucas as he reached his own bench. She smiled to herself as he picked up a towel and dabbed his head. In the words of Paris Hilton, _That's hott_. Brooke let out a small laugh as she watched him knock fists with Nathan. _They're such boys._

Peyton turned around to face the other two girls, who we're also watching Brooke. Did she really think they were so oblivious to her obvious attraction to Lucas. Bevin started to giggle, Rachel pretended to be annoyed that she wasn't listening and rolled her eyes, and Peyton began clearing her throat.

Brooke turned to Peyton as she heard the noise of coughing or something. "Did you need some water, Peyton?" Brooke asked, clueless. Peyton bit her lip as she tried not to laugh and shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

Rachel stopped her frown and quickly turned it upside down. "We we're just enjoying the view. You know, the hot-lookin' Lucas over there. Now, _I_ would definitely get with that." Rachel joked, as Peyton had to turn around to keep herself from laughing.

"Umm, yeah. I guess." Brooke said, annoyed and jealous. "Maybe I should just have a little meeting with him. You know, maybe catch up with him in the shower's after the game." Rachel continued on, knowing this was driving Brooke insane. Peyton was still trying not to laugh. Bevin was just standing by with a confused look on her face, wandering why Rachel wanted Lucas.

"You want, Luke?" Bevin muttered confused. Rachel ignored it and continued to mess with Brooke. She was now definitely being pushed to the edge. Her tennis shoes were tapping loudly, and her arms were tightly folded across her chest.

"I bet he _loves_ a girl in uniform." That did it, Brooke couldn't handle it anymore. "Jeez, Rachel! Find your own boytoy!" She yelled and stalked off the other end of the bench. Peyton and Rachel both erupted into laughter, Bevin however just followed her, even more confused.

"That was good." Peyton compliment Rachel as she lightly hit Rachel on the arm in a friendly manner. "Yeah, she was going crazy." Rachel managed to say through her laughs. "Aww, Rachie, you're so mean." Peyton said jokingly as her laughter died down. "But you love me anyways." Peyton gave a nod and enveloped her into a friendly hug. "Of course."

On the other end, Brooke and Bevin had now completely forgotten about the recent events and were laughing about their signature move. Towards the end of the opening routine, when Bevin and Brooke we're by each other, they both leaned next to each other, and while spinning they pulled up their skirt and quickly flashed the crowd. It had been Bevin's idea, and the two got a huge laugh out of it every time.

"Ohmigod, Brooke. Look at Nathan. He's so hott." Bevin said as she tilted her head and continued to watch as Nathan was yelling commands to the team. Brooke gave a small giggle, knowing she was feeling the exact same way about Lucas. "So ya want Natey, huh?" Brooke asked, and smiled as Bevin nodded. Brooke let out a squeal and pulled Bevin into a big hug.

"That's it! You want Nathan, I want Lucas. Best friends with brothers. Now that is cute!" Bevin joined in a Brooke's giggling. "We would totally make the cutest couples!" Bevin exclaimed in a very high pitch tone.

Rachel, too, was looking at Nathan. Peyton noticed as she turned to Rachel and noticed her looking elsewhere. "Like what you see?" Peyton asked in a playful tone. "Huh?" Rachel replied a little absentmindedly. "Oh, yeah. Of course. I _love_ what I see. It's Nathan Scott. Ugh, I want him." Rachel said sadly and turned her full attention to Peyton. "Peyt, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you're going to anyways. What's up?" Peyton asked as she noticed the seriousness in Rachel's voice. "You were with Nate for a little while, you know, that little fling you guys had. I have to ask…was the sex good?" Peyton playfully rolled her eyes and let out a big laugh. That was about as serious as Rachel could ever be. "Hell, yeah, it was."

Back on the court, and only two minutes remained in the game. The guys were still down, and things seemed to get much more serious on the court. Even Nathan and Lucas we're arguing with each other. It was actually kinda cute to the girls, how serious and defensive they got.

They managed to pull up, and with twenty seconds left, they we're only down by two points. It was actually getting quite suspenseful. Even the cheerleaders, which most weren't usually _that_ interested in the actual game, we're now on there toes. Brooke was screaming her cheers louder than any of the other girls.

Even Peyton was into it. None of the three girls thought that Peyton would have ever joined the squad, and we're quite shocked when she tried out. Then again, they knew she shouldn't have even tried out in the first place. She was already secured a spot by Brooke.

Lucas had just received the ball from Jake. He was racing to the opposite goal, with only twelve seconds left in the game. Every single eye in the gym was on him, as a few opposing players guarded him and he made his way to the goal.

A few short feet behind the three point line and he threw the ball towards the goal. The second it hit the rim and fell through the hoop, the gym erupted in loud screams, cheers, and the buzzer. Brooke turned to Peyton and both began jumping up and down and hugged each other. Cheering was easy, but they liked to cheer for a team that won, and when they did, it was so much better.

After the game had ended, success in favor of the Raven's, the squad had got most of there stuff picked up, and were clearing out to go change and head to Brooke's. She started to walk out the gym door the catch up with Peyton, who was riding with her, and noticed Lucas coming her way. She stood by the door, casually waiting for him.

"Hey Luke." She greeted with a smile on her face. "Awesome job! You totally won the game!" A smile came on to Lucas' face as Brooke talked to him, in what sounded like a proud tone.

"Thanks. And you did a great job at…cheering. We wouldn't do so good without you." Brooke gave a cheesy smile, and an 'aww' face. Lucas really did love seeing her in her little cheerleading miniskirt. That had just been one of the good perks from that night.

Brooke put on a seductive smile as she leaned close to him. "Well, I should head off to the house, for my awesome after-party." She leaned up to him. He smiled as he felt her warm breath on his ear. "I better see you there." She whispered and planted a small peck on his lips, before skipping off to find Peyton. Yep, he was definitely going to go now.

-------

_LOL, did you like my Minkus joke! Hehe, in case some people never watched that show… Lee Norris(who plays Mouth on OTH) was Minkus on the show! Aww, I used to love that show. There I go again with the pop culture. Well, anyways, there was the next chapter. The next one is the party and I can't wait! Now please be a nice little reader and review for me! Remember more reviews, means more motivation and a faster update, not that Im bribing you or anything._


	8. Stay On My Side Tonight

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. I've been ready to post this chapter for about a day now, but I couldnt log in until now, so anyways. Sorry for the delay. I don't know about you, but I have definitely been waiting for this chapter! I have so much planned for the party its not even funny, and I'm dying to get it out. And because of all the plans, I can guarantee it will be more than one chapter. I truly hope you enjoy it, and remember, if anyone was expecting anything specific, and you don't get it, I'm sorry, but no story is good without its setbacks. Just remember, its not over yet. I feel the same way!

This latest episode has had some very very sad parts for the lovely BL, and I have many many thoughts on that. Believe me, all I wanted to do in this story for the next few chapters was Brucas lovin, but I guess you'll see! The title of this chapter comes from a song, and album, you might recognize. Disintegration by Jimmy Eat World. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Seven: Stay On My Side Tonight**

Brooke picked up the red cup, that was currently holding the vodka that was soon to be down her throat, and turned to Peyton. It had only been a few minutes after the game, and already tons of people were there. She could see so many different faces, that it looked like a party that was being thrown for the new princess of England or something.

_That will show Theresa Williams! _

Brooke couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she thought about how Theresa was sitting at her home probably dialing the numbers of her friends to meet up, but she knew they would all be here. Some of them might have not quite been A-list yet, but they weren't stupid. Still, the one person she had really wanted to show, wasn't there.

_Maybe he's not coming!_

"How 'bout a toast!" Peyton said, giggling because the girls had done that about five times already. "To me!" Brooke squealed, cheerfully. "Hey!" Peyton said, pretending to be mad, although she clearly wasn't. "What? We did you last time!"

"Fine. To you, and your luck with the blonde Scott tonight!" Brooke's expression grew into a wide smile of satisfaction. Peyton gave Brooke a smile before the plastic cups made a small clinking noise from being pushed together. "And to you. You need to find a boytoy, too!"

Brooke still remained with a smile and wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck, pulling her into a sideways hug. Peyton gave into the clumsy embrace and returned it. "Hey! Haley!" She heard being yelled closely to her ear. It was coming from Brooke. Oh, god, why was she calling _her_ over to them.

"Haley James!" Brooke yelled once more so Haley could hear her voice over the loud music that was being played. She smiled as she saw tons of teenagers near the speakers, carelessly grinding with their friends. Haley spun around to meet Brooke's gaze.

What did she want now? Brooke had already made her opinion of Haley's attire very clear, and she wasn't in the mood to hear more from her. And Lucas, the only person she was looking forward to seeing that night, still had not shown.

"Haley." Brooke said more softly as Haley stepped over to hear. Much to Haley, Peyton, and even Brooke's surprise, she also pulled her into a slight hug. "Thank you for helping me with this tonight. Even though you got a date with the second hottest guy at our school. Still, thanks!" Brooke said, slurring her words slightly, but still maintaining to sound cheerful and sincere.

Haley was a bit taken back by the gesture. She hadn't foreseen Brooke being nice to her or even thanking her, but she found it nice that she did.

_Maybe she's not so bad after all. _

Haley could tell that Brooke was a little tipsy, but she had always figured that would make Brooke meaner, not nicer. "Yeah, no problem Brooke." She said as they both released themselves from the bone crushing hug Brooke had given her.

_Wait, hold up.. Second, hottest? Who did she think was the…Oh, NO! Please, please, please, let it NOT be Lucas! _

She screamed in her head. There was no way that was possible. It just couldn't be. Although it wasn't a romantic attraction, she was feeling something for Lucas. Of course, she let her thoughts get way our of hand, and her mind went into overdrive. She wasn't even sure it was Lucas. And even if it was, that didn't mean she wanted him.

But what if she did? What if they were both into the same guy? It made sense, since Brooke was so close to Nathan. Why not Lucas? She couldn't compete with Brooke Davis. She would be trampled by a stampede, like the poor kids had been on Jumanji. Then she would be kicked and spit on, and hung on a line for everyone to see. She would never dare to like the same guy Brooke did. She had to find out if Brooke was even interested in him.

She noticed Bevin and Rachel we're approaching, and decided that now would be a good time to leave them. Possibly to go find Lucas. Bevin and Rachel both embraced the other two in slight hugs, and got themselves there own drinks. "This is awesome. You rock, Brooke!" Bevin exclaimed.

"Yeah. I bet Theresa is on her hands and knees balling about now!" Rachel added. All four girls found themselves giggling. Brooke and Peyton we're both looking around, eyeing the man-candy, and even flirting with a few, but Bevin and Rachel we're both looking for someone in particular. "Problem?" Brooke asked as she fetched herself another drink.

Both Bevin and Rachel turned to Brooke, thinking that brunette had been talking to them, and gave a shrug. "Where's Nathan?" They both asked simultaneously. Peyton's eyes grew wide and frightened.

_Here we go again._

Brooke was a little shocked to see that Rachel also had been looking for Nathan, because she had only known that Bevin was into him. And vice versa for Peyton. Bevin and Rachel slowly turned to each other, and all four girls we're fearing that catfight that could break out. Then again, it was doomed to happen sometimes. The girls had gone a full three months without fighting over a guy, and now karma was catching up to them.

Brooke gave a small smile, as she heard a loud beats of the new song blaring from the speakers. 'I Wanna Be Bad' by Willa Ford was playing, and she knew the perfect solution to their problem.

_Do you understand what I need, from you?_

_Just let me the girl to show you, you,_

_Everything that you can be,_

_is everything that I can be._

"Bevvy! It's our song!" Brooke said as she forcefully pushed her cup onto a table and grabbed Bevin's hand. She thought it would be best for Rachel to talk to Peyton, since they had more of a friendship connection and Brooke did with Rachel.

Brooke tightened her grip on Bevin as she slightly felt Bevin trying to pull away and retreat to her former place. Brooke continued pulling her, and made their way over and started dancing wildly to their favorite dance song.

"I can't believe her! She knows that I liked Nathan first!" She heard Bevin yell. Brooke let out a sigh. "Bev, you know our rules. It's not who liked him first, it's who made a move first! Go for it Bev, you're looking hot tonight." Bevin's face lit up, as she gave a nod and their song ended. "I'm gonna go find Nate."

Brooke gave a nod and smiled to Bevin, before slightly pushing her forward. She wasn't quite sure if Bevin was actually going to find Nathan, or if she was going to give up and tackle Rachel, but she wasn't to worried. Besides, she had a guy of her own to go search for.

-------

After a looking around casually, hoping to see Lucas, she was unsuccessful. She then found her way to the kitchen, and got herself another drink. Followed by another one. She stumbled somewhat into the living room, noticing Peyton talking to some girl.

A smile approached on her face as she realized exactly how much fun people were having. One of Brooke's mission statements in life was to enjoy your youth. Not to take everything so seriously, and just genuinely have fun. Another thing that Haley and Brooke were completely opposite on.

It made her feel good, knowing that Theresa had been all wrong. Brooke didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't gotten queen at formal, or if anything else just as bad, would have happened. It definitely brought a sense of security knowing that that wasn't gonna happen. It was like saying that Haley would take over as cheerleading captain or something.

"Hey, P. Sawyer!" Brooke called out as she approached Peyton, and somewhat fell into the wall. "Whoa, Brooke. I see you don't plan on being my designated driver." Peyton said jokingly, letting out a laugh. There was one reason why it was never Brooke's car, or why Brooke never drove them to wear the party was. Brooke was usually to wasted by the end of it to even get to the car by herself.

"So…who is _this_?" Brooke asked in an unwelcoming tone, narrowing her eyes quite a bit at the girl. Peyton turned to Brooke with a bit of confusion, wandering why she was acting rude. But then again, she had a feeling what it was.

Brooke wasn't very accepting to new people, because she hated change. She liked things to stay as they were, since everything was pretty much perfect. At least, it seemed so. She hated the thought of Peyton, or anyone, bringing someone into their clique.

"This is Anna Tagaro. Anna, this is Brooke Davis." Peyton said as Anna turned to Brooke and held out her hand. Brooke just let out a fake smile and wave. Peyton couldn't help but roll her eyes a small bit. It wasn't as though the girl was her new best friend or anything, they we're just talking.

"Anna moved here a couple weeks ago." Peyton said, deciding that talking on Anna's behalf would be better. "You might have met my brother. Felix…Tagaro." Anna said. Brooke let out an annoyed sigh as Anna spoke her brother's last name. She had made it sound like she thought Brooke was stupid or something.

"Well…welcome to Tree Hill." Brooke stated in the most sincere tone that she could manage, which wasn't a lot. She casually took a glance around, hoping to get a peak of Lucas. "Scott's still a no show?" Peyton turned to Brooke, noticing what seemed like a hint of sadness on her face.

Brooke sadly rolled her eyes a bit and turned back to Peyton. "I guess Lucas isn't coming." She said in a depressed manner, as Anna just watched the conversation, starting to wander about some things. She was sure she had heard Peyton say the name Scott, before. And now Brooke was mentioning a guy named Lucas? Did she have two guys?

"Brooke, he told you he would come, and he will." Peyton reassured, hoping that her statements were true. She knew that the thing Brooke was looking forward to most was Lucas, and she would probably get mad or completely wasted if he didn't show.

"Well, he didn't technically like promise or anything that he would be here." Brooke said, starting to feel a little miserable with herself. There was tons of cute guys, at her house, her party, and all she was doing was moping with a friend about one guy.

"Brooke. I'm sure that he wanted to come. He just won the game tonight, so he probably just had to go change and then listen as her family congratulated him or something. I bet he's on his way right now." Peyton said as she lightly shook Brooke's shoulders. "Chill out, Davis." Peyton offered a smirk and turned back to her original position, between Anna and Brooke. She noticed the confused look on Anna's face, and let out a laugh.

"Lucas Scott. He's this cute basketball player, you've probably heard of him." Anna shook her head, before letting Peyton continue. "Anyways, Brooke's totally into him, and he was supposed to show up here tonight. To keep it G-rated…Brooke wants to throw him his own congratulations party." Anna gave a slow nod, trying not to let out a laugh.

A second later, Peyton was being hit in the arm by Brooke. "Hey, I'm standing right here!" Peyton allowed a few giggles to come out and hugged Brooke. "Any idea where Rachie is?" Brooke asked, hoping the girl was no where near Bevin or Nathan. She hated the fact that she was siding with one of her friends over the other, but she couldn't help it. She knew how Bevin liked Nathan, and how Rachel had never shown any interest before.

"Well, she said a few things about Scotty-boy then headed off to look for him." Anna's attention quickly went to the words Peyton had just said. "But I thought Brooke was into Scott, or Lucas, or whatever?" Anna asked, big time confused.

"Wait! Rachel went after Nathan?" Brooke asked, a little louder than hope for, completely ignoring Anna. "Nathan Scott is Lucas' half brother." Peyton explained to Anna then turned her focus back to Brooke. "Brooke, Rachel likes him. She just admitted it to me at the game earlier."

Anna shook her head a small bit, thinking about the situation. "Tree Hill's got some drama." Anna stated out loud, mostly to herself since nobody was listening.

"Yeah, well Bevin told me the same thing! Rachel's never even wanted anything to do with, Nate." Peyton gave a shrug, deciding she wasn't going into it and having another repeat of the year before. "Maybe we should just let them work it out. Whoever Nathan likes, if he likes either one of them, then they get Nathan."

Brooke let out a sigh, and looked Peyton in the eye, silently agreeing with her. Once again, she took a look around for Lucas. "Brooke, don't worry about it." Peyton said, unclear if she had meant Lucas, or Bevin and Rachel. "And Lucas, too. You know, he could be here already. You should go look." Brooke gave a nod as she went to go get herself another drink, and to find Lucas.

-------

Haley stood against the plain wall of the Davis house, rolling her eyes as she ignored her friends conversations and watched idiots getting drunk. Why had she even come? Why didn't she just tell her mom she would, and instead go to the ice cream parlor or something? More importantly, why wasn't she leaving?

Two words…Lucas Scott. He had said he was gonna be there, and she wasn't even going to see him til post Nathan Scott date, on Sunday. This would be when she got to see him, and from what she had heard, congratulate him on the game.

Brooke downed the drink she had and three the red cup she was holding to the floor. She then poured herself a cup of vodka, and noticed Lucas standing with some friends, near the stairs. She wandered how long he had been there, and why she hadn't noticed.

She gave a smile, and started off in his direction, stumbling a slight bit as she walked. Once she reached him, she gave a smile to the two people he was talking to and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Lucas. I wanna show you something." She said, and was already pulling him up the stairs.

Haley rolled her eyes as she started walking towards the kitchen, hoping to find some chips or something to eat, since she obviously wasn't drinking. As she turned to see the entrance of the house, near the stairs, she noticed the prize winning smile and ocean blue eyes. Those of Lucas Scott. Only he wasn't alone. He was being taken upstairs by Brooke.

Brooke did like him. Haley's fear was coming true. She gave a sigh and quickly wiped her eye before threatening tears could fall.

-------

_Well, there was the first chapter to the party! I don't want to spoil anyone or give anything away for the future. But I will tell you a few things, being as vague as possible, in hopes that you will review. _

_Some couple potential is destroyed. Someone is humiliated. Someone plays the rescuer. And…girls will be girls. That means drama, fights, fakeness, and dirty Mean Girls attacks._

_So I gave you a little, now be nice and give me some reviews so I can know what your thinking about the fic so far. Not to bribe or anything, but I love a nice review as a birthday present! It helps a lot!_


	9. What Hurts the Most

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Here's part two, there's more on the Bevin/Rachel situation, some BL, and more on the new girl. Hope you like it. There will be a third part to the party. And lots to come after. So don't expect this to end, or couples to just come together soon. All in good time. For **OTHalwaysandforever**...don't worry, this is Naley, just not yet. I'm not gonna put all the couples together in the beginning or the story would be over. Title for this chapter by Rascal Flatts.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Eight: What Hurts the Most**

Rachel stood up against the wall, watching Bevin with boredom. It wasn't the party. The party was great. Brooke had been right, it was the best one of the whole year. But she couldn't help but watch Bevin as she looked around hoping that Nathan would show up.

In all honesty, she didn't understand why Bevin was wasting her time by looking for him, when she could be off finding a guy. No, instead she was hopelessly waiting for Nathan when Rachel knew he would never go for her. "Watching for my boytoy?" Rachel asked with a cocky smile.

Bevin turned to the girl, her eye's rolling in annoyance. Peyton stood a few feet away, and she knew this was it. It seemed as though her Social Studies teacher was right, history repeats itself. Now her and Brooke would have to live through the hateful bantering and muttered comments until one of them decided they didn't care anymore.

"Just wait and see. Nathan doesn't even like redheads! He likes blondes." Bevin stated as she took a step closer and pulled Peyton to her. She grabbed a few strands of her hair and held it up, pulling Peyton's head in the process. "See. Blondes." Bevin said, letting go of Peyton's hair and tugging at her own. "Duh."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smoothed out her denim Juicy Couture mini, and folded her arms across her chest. "And Nathan likes girls who are athletic!" Rachel spat back, pretending as though she knew Nathan.

The truth was that neither of the girls really knew him at all. And usually if they didn't find certain interest in a guy near the beginning, they would back off. But when it came to proving they were better than the other friend, it never worked. Once it started, it took forever to end.

"I'm more athletic than you. Ugh, Duh! Cheerleading." Rachel lifted her drink to her mouth and took a big gulp. Things were about to go negative. "Yeah, only the good cheerleaders. You just made it because you we're best buds with Brookie. You know, I bet you just made that whole stupid Theresa thing up just so you could get gossip points."

Bevin's jaw dropped slightly, she was starting to get angry with her supposed friend. "I wouldn't do that to Brooke!" Bevin yelled back, making sure that Peyton had heard it so she wouldn't go say something to Brooke. But Peyton wasn't paying attention.

Around the time the girls had started talking about cheerleading and athletics, Peyton had decided to go introduce Anna to some people. She was really starting to like the new girl. She just hoped that Brooke would too, and then she would be A-list, clique material.

"Bevin, just give it up. Nathan likes me, not you! Don't follow him around like a love sick puppy, and get tears when you see us. Just save yourself now." Rachel knew she was taking this a little out of hand, but she also knew it could be ten times worse. She was being a little shady, but still tame at the same time.

She knew she still loved Bevin, and Nathan wouldn't change that. At least, hopefully he wouldn't. Guys had gotten far in between the circle, but never broke any two apart. And she hoped that wouldn't happen this time. Then again, she really wanted Nathan, and would work hard to get him. Even if that meant keeping Bevin out of it.

Bevin gave a slight over dramatic jaw drop as she stared at her friend. She could remember herself saying a few things like that to Brooke the last year, but now it was all Rachel. Bevin quickly grabbed her own drink and turned to leave. On her way, she casually knocked over a drink that was sitting by Rachel, causing it to get on her hand and arm. Luckily, she had pulled back before it could touch her Juicy wear. She felt like throwing a drink at Bevin's Sevens or dropping it to the floor on her Marc Jacobs.

"Ugh, Bevin!" Rachel screamed as Bevin stalked off, then turned towards the kitchen. Luckily, she smelled no alcohol, so it had just been the drink of some lame freshman with an 11:00 curfew, and a strict only-water plan. Rachel could remember the days.

-------

Brooke pulled Lucas' hand as they went up the stairs in the direction of her room. Brooke had been waiting for Lucas to show up at the party for quite awhile, and she didn't feel like wasting time was any good for them. Especially if she had to keep all the boy stealing grubby hands of girls, away from him.

"Brooke…" Lucas said as they reached the top of the stairs. He had only been at the party for a few minutes, and he was already being pulled to a room.

_Nathan would be proud._

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed in a cheery tone and pushed open her door, stumbling in slightly. She looked down and started to giggle as she dropped the cup of vodka that had been in her hands. "Oopsies." Brooke laughed as she kicked the up out of the way and turned around to Lucas.

"Yay, you finally came. I had thought that _you_ weren't gonna show up." Brooke said as she stepped closer to him and lightly tapped his chest with her finger as she said _you_. "But you did." Brooke said as she cocked her head and smiled up at him.

Lucas let out a deep sigh, as he came to the realization of the situation. Brooke was drunk. The girl that he would have loved to hang out with, and the only reason he had come. Well, one out of two. But she was drunk, and now Lucas knew he would have to just go and leave her alone.

Brooke gave a seductive smile although she couldn't help but giggle a bit. Quickly she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a forceful kiss. He had held back for a second, but couldn't help to give in somewhat. Brooke let out a smile as she remembered she had put on one out of her two favorite perfumes. Chanel No. 19. Her other fav had been D&G's Light blue, but this was was better for the moment.

It was Brooke Davis. The hottest girl at school. No, the hottest girl he had ever seen. And even though he knew most people didn't see it, he knew there was more to Brooke than what she let on. He just had some gut wrenching feeling that was telling him she was. Some feeling that made her so attractive to him.

"I've wanted this for so long, Lucas." Brooke muttered, containing her laughter and giggling. Handling bickering best friends, time with tutor girl, and walking around her house like a friendless wannabe was now worth it. She was with Lucas, and no one else. And better yet, he wasn't with anyone else but her.

It had felt good to hear her say that. Still, he knew it was wrong. Yeah, they could hook up right there in her room. Someone could walk in and be talking about it all over school. _Brooke and Lucas. So adorable. _He could hear some desperate girl saying, and it was flattering to him. But she was too drunk, and probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

And then would come the wrath of Nathan. Although there wasn't any romance between the two, Nathan had always felt obligated to Brooke. Like a big, way over protective, brother. He didn't want Nathan to come yelling at him for taking advantage of Brooke when she was drunk, at her own party.

He gave a sigh and started to finally pull away as he felt Brooke pulling his shirt off. Quickly, he completely pulled away from her, and noticed the confused look on her face. "Lucas." She stated, starting to lean closer to him, but abruptly stopped as she noticed he was stepping backwards.

Her arms were now folding across her chest, as she started at him expectantly. Had he just meant NO to her? There was absolutely no way. Was he like new to the planet or something, not to realize it was her? Brooke Davis was never turned down by a guy, especially one that she actually really liked.

"I'm sorry Brooke. It's just…" He stated, and trailed off, hoping to make this as hurtless as possibly. Brooke took steps back, to where she was leaning against her bed for support, and narrowed her eyes.

She was quite drunk, although she was trying to maintain her cool, and she didn't want to fall over or something. "I thought you wanted this. Wanted me. Guess I'm not good enough for Lucas Scott." She said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice to mask the hurt and embarrassment.

"No, Brooke. It's not that. I do." He said, deciding it wouldn't be best to come out and say that he wanted her, just in case she happened to tell a certain person about this. Although he was great friends with his brother, they still had some small problems. But he did, and he would lying to anyone if he said that he didn't want her. Right now, he wanted that more than anything.

"It's just…you're drunk. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I took advantage of you tonight." Brooke blinked a few times and turned away from him. She was pretending as though she was royally mad at him, but in the end she was just embarrassed for throwing herself at him and being shot down.

"I'm sorry." He added in a soft, calm voice. A voice she could definitely love. It was so soothing just to hear him talk. And although, a part of her felt good that he wouldn't have been like most guys and already be in bed with her, but there was still that other part.

She gave a sigh before quickly running out the for of her room. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she immediately went to the kitchen. She knew the one thing that would help her with what had just happened…a strong alcoholic beverage. She grabbed a cup and quickly poured herself another drink.

She spotted the one other thing that would make her feel better…Peyton Sawyer. She also noticed the other surrounding people, one being Anna Tagaro. Great, that was just what she needed. She gave a quick sigh before she made her way over to Peyton.

-------

"Hey, Jake." Peyton said to Jake Jagelski, as Anna had brought her over to him. She had known of Jake for awhile, since he was a current Raven player, but she had never spent any time around him. She had also never noticed exactly how cute he was.

"Hey, Peyton Sawyer." Jake said, giving a smile. He had heard of her before, mostly involving things with Brooke, and had seen her at games and practices, but hadn't ever hung out with her. Now as he watched her smiling at him, he understood how tragic that was.

After a few minutes, the two were deep into conversation, and Anna felt somewhat alone again. Jake had been one of her first immediate friends after she moved to Tree Hill, and she thought that formally introducing them would work in her favor. But instead, the two were hitting it off, and ignoring her. It actually felt a bit better as Brooke had shown up.

Brooke smiled in admiration of Peyton's adorable True Religion's, and pulled Peyton closer to her to envelope her into a sideways hug. "Hey, friend!" Brooke said, giggling a small bit. She let go of Peyton and managed to give Anna a smile and turned to Jake. "Jagelski!" Brooke said then turned back to Peyton.

"We need to talk. Like major time…pronto!" Brooke said dramatically before grabbing Peyton's wrist and pulling her aside. "So how did it go with Lucas?" Peyton asked as they reached a destination that currently had no party-goers.

"Horrible. It was absolutely horrible, Peyton. I don't even know what the hell I did!" Peyton noticed the depressed look on Brooke's face and the extreme sadness in her voice, and knew it was serious. "What happened?" Peyton asked as she grew a sympathetic expression.

"I don't know. Everything was right. We we're going upstairs. We started kissing, I started to take of his shirt and he went all sissy virgin boy on me and like, stopped!" Brooke exclaimed in a highly whiney voice as she slouched forward and put her arms out and slightly fell onto Peyton's shoulders.

"He said something about I'm drunk and he wouldn't do it with me." Peyton gave a nod, thinking that the situation was better than she had thought. It seemed like a decent thing for Lucas to do, to stop it due to her amount of drinks during the night.

Knowing Brooke and how she secretly felt about being alone and wanting people with her and to take care of her, she thought Brooke would find it comforting. "But Brooke. That was nice of him. He didn't want to like take advantage of you or anything."

"Yeah, but I looked like an idiot Peyton. I royally screwed up my chance with Lucas and looked like a stupid slut in front of him. I can't ever see him again, Peyton!" Peyton let out a sigh and patted Brooke's back, and desperately prayed that she wouldn't start to puke. "Brooke, it will all be fine."

Brooke gave a nod and helped herself off of Peyton. "Thanks, P. Sawyer. I'm gonna go get a drink." She gave a quick wave before making her way back into the kitchen.

She noticed Haley standing right in the living room, and a wave of anger shot through her. Although deep down, she knew Haley had nothing to do with her Lucas, Theresa, or sad internal problems, she still felt like blaming Haley for it. Haley was the easiest, the closest, and Brooke was too upset and drunk to care who she was taking down.

"Hey, tutor girl!" Brooke yelled in a menacing tone, with an intimidating fake smile plastered on her face.

-------

_Kay, there was Chapter eight, or part two. Whatever. Like it? Hate it? Some of you might not have liked a few things. All I can say is, you know how things go. It's not over, so chill. I was a little nervous to post this because some things did not have a fairy tale ending, but I hope you still liked. Please leave your love, or hate in a review!_


	10. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: ** I just want to say, in case I have forgot this in the past, thank you so much for all reviews! Nothing makes me, and most likely other writers, feel better about there stories than when they read reviews. Even if its short, it means a lot!

This is the third part of the party, I'm sure there will be mixed emotions about this one. Some of you might not like the BH, but some things just have to happen. Some of you might enjoy it, maybe even find it funny. Other's might be dissapointed in Brooke, well all I can say is everybody makes mistakes when they're drunk. If your a Brooke supported like myself, I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to be okay with it. Title for this chapter by Keith Urban.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Nine: Tonight I Wanna Cry**

"_Hey, tutor girl!"_

Haley let out a sigh as she turned around to face Brooke. She wasn't sure if Brooke was going to hug her and say thank you again, or yell at her in front of everyone at the party. Deep down, she believed the latter. The sound of Brooke's tone sounded too evil to be saying thank you.

Bevin approached as she slightly gave up on finding Nathan. And she wanted to know if Brooke had made any progress with Lucas. Bevin deeply hoped so, she needed some good news. She stepped forward and was standing next to Brooke, when Theresa just had to open her mouth.

"Oh, it's Tree Hill's very own Paris and Nicole. You know, dumb and fake." Theresa let out a giggle to herself as she pointed in the direction of Bevin and Brooke, then headed off into the other room.

Brooke turned to Theresa as the girl marched off, and noticed that Lucas was standing there. He had been talking to Theresa, and had heard her comment. That did it. Brooke was beyond mad, and Haley was right in the line of fire.

"You know, you better get home and get ready for that date of yours tomorrow. Little Haley has a date with Nathan Scott, thanks to me asking him out for you. You must be _so_ happy." Brooke said, cooing the last part as if she were a young teenage girl who just had her first kiss. "I bet _he's_ really excited." She shot sarcastically.

"Brooke…" Both Lucas and Haley, who was starting to feel hurt, pleaded, almost sounding as though they were disappointed in her. Immediately, Brooke was appalled. What gave them that right? Haley knew how much Brooke hated her, and Lucas had embarrassed and humiliated her.

Brooke turned to Lucas and shot him an anger filled dirty look. She turned back to Haley and put on her fakest smile ever. "Now if he tries to get you into bed, remember 'Just Say No'." Brooke and Bevin both giggled to Brooke's comment, and Haley just looked around at all the people who were staring at the girls.

Haley tried to cover the hurt on her face, but couldn't quite do that. She never let herself cry in front of any of those people, but she could feel a few sprouting tears. Brooke looked down and pointed to Haley's Ked's and covered her laughing that was forming.

"Cute shoes." She said sarcastically. "I remember the last place I saw those. Yeah, it was when my mom was giving away stuff for people."

She turned to Bevin. "I think it was Good Will, right?" Brooke asked, and giggled a small bit as Bevin nodded, giggling too.

"I hope you don't plan on wearing those tomorrow night. You want to make a _good_ first impression of Nate." Haley gave one last look at Brooke and then Lucas, before she couldn't take it any more and ran out the door.

Brooke turned slightly as her's and everyone else's laughter grew. She noticed the glare that Lucas was giving her, and followed with just a simple evil shrug. She grabbed Bevin's arm and her drink, then laughed as they stumbled back into the living room.

Lucas stood there for a few minutes, not bothering to hide his annoyance. He knew Brooke was drunk and upset, but that wasn't a good enough excuse for what she had done. He figured Haley and Brooke strongly disliked each other, but humiliating her in public wasn't necessary.

After a few more minutes, Lucas knew he had to leave. He would have stayed and enjoyed the rest of the party, although people had started to clear out, but all the teenage girls standing around were laughing about what had happened and admiring Brooke for it. So eventually, he gave a sigh and left. All he could do was be happy that Nathan hadn't been there for that.

Brooke and Bevin were in the middle of taking shots and laughing, when both Peyton and Rachel approached. "So Bev, did you ever find Nathan?" Rachel asked in a mocking tone.

Bevin rolled her eyes to Brooke and shook her head, not bothering to acknowledge Bevin. "Didn't think so."

"He never showed up! If he had, then we would probably be like up in one of the guest bedrooms right now!" Bevin shot back as she turned to Rachel. "Besides, instead of moping around the party, like you, we had a totally good time making Haley cry."

Now Peyton decided to enter the conversation. She turned straight to Brooke with a questioning look. "What happened?" She asked curiously, wandering if it had anything to do with Scott brothers. She knew how upset Brooke had been when they parted ways, and she knew how Brooke tended to take things out on the wrong people.

"Brooke just totally told 'tutor girl' off. Ohmigod, it was so great! She looked like she was about to cry! She ran out of the house." Bevin exclaimed dramatically, laughing as she did. "She deserved that after what she did to Brookie!"

"And duh, she's going out with Nathan tomorrow!" Rachel said loudly to Bevin, not bothering to cover the tone she was using, that was hinting Bevin's stupidity. "I should be out with him tomorrow, not Haley." Rachel whined pretending to be clueless of her comment.

"You! No, not you and certainly not Haley, me. It should be me!" Bevin yelled back to her as she inched her way closer. Peyton just rolled her eyes and grabbed Brooke so they could step away from the argument. All four girls knew there wouldn't be any psychical harm in the fight.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asked with sincerity as she looked her friend up and down. She could always tell when Brooke was lying, and she was prepared to do so again. "Peyton, I'm okay. Lucas is so…whatever. He's gonna regret this, and that's his problem. He had his chance. Time for new mancandy!"

Peyton gave a laugh, but at the same time she knew that Brooke was indeed lying. Brooke had really liked Lucas. Certainly more than any guy before, Peyton knew that it had genuinely hurt Brooke. "What about you, and boys?" Brooke quickly added with excitement, to avoid being called on her lies.

"Well, there was Jake." Peyton had decided it would be best to leave well enough alone, so Brooke wouldn't get more upset. This conversation would be better spent on the next Saturday night with a bad soap opera and Ben & Jerry's.

"_Oooh_, Jagelski." Brooke cooed as if hearing the lastest E! News gossip. "You guys would be so cute together. And he is _fine_!" Peyton shook her head, admiring Brooke a lot at that point, and gave a laugh. She had to admit though, Jake had been really cute.

"Yeah, he definitely is! And we really hit it off. I can't believe we've never hung out with him before." Peyton had been really glad that Anna had decided to bring her over to Jake. And although she had felt that Anna was into him, because she hinted jealousy, she still felt like her and Jake had made a connection.

"Sounds juicy. So will there be any 'hanging out' in the future for you two?" Brooke asked, using air quotes on hanging out. She had obviously meant Friends with Benefits, and Peyton knew that. Peyton tried to cover the smile on her face and gave a shrug.

Brooke noticed then obvious smile growing on Peyton's face. "Yay!" She squealed as clapped her hands and pulled Peyton into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you P. Sawyer. You totally need a guy."

Brooke let go of Peyton as she pulled her in the direction where they had currently been standing. "And even better yet, I'm not into him, and Bev and Rach obviously aren't." She gave a laugh, as did Peyton, and began getting herself another shot.

"He's all yours!" She stepped closer to Bevin and Rachel and brought her hands to her hips. A lot of people had cleared out of the house since it was getting 'later than late' and they were free to do whatever they wanted. "Would you guys just stop bitching over Natey for a few seconds. Peyt's got a new boytoy!" Brooke squealed as she turned around and smiled to Peyton.

"He's not my boytoy…yet." Peyton stated with a fake innocent smile. "We we're just talking and hit it off." Brooke firmed the tight grip on her hips and stared at Brooke. "And we're gonna hang out after practice on Wednesday." Brooke began clapping and squealing again. Bevin and Rachel just managed smiles as they eyed each other carefully.

"But Anna's gonna be there." Brooke gave a loud sigh and dropped her arms. "I knew that girl was trouble." Brooke said giggled as she pushed her hips into Bevin and the two started laughing. "She's not trouble, Brooke. She's really sweet."

Brooke turned to both Bevin and Rachel, who were starting to become at ease with each other and gave them a disbelieving look. That clearly meant that Anna wouldn't be welcomed 'in'. "Puh-lease! She's only been here for like three weeks or something. And didn't you say she was Felix's brother."

Brooke handed both Bevin and Rachel a drink she had gotten them, then poured herself one and jumped up on the counter to sit. "He is like the worse guy ever. I'm not kidding. He like hit me with the door or something the other day and didn't even say sorry!"

"And isn't he 'benefiting' with like a bunch of girls?" Rachel asked as she added herself into the conversation. Peyton just gave a shrug, not really caring about Felix at all.

"Anna isn't like Felix…at all. It's not a big deal Brooke, were just hanging out after school." Peyton said, knowing the real reason Brooke had a problem with Anna. She had ownership problems, and felt like Peyton would be taken away from her.

"Whatever you say." Brooke said, deciding to end it there so she could bring up another subject. "I can't believe tutor girl. She's probably next door crying right now." Brooke couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Bevin and Rachel had both joined in the laughter, but Peyton was too wrapped up in her thoughts of Jake.

"So Brooke, you never told us what happened with Lucas." Bevin chimed in as she hoped for good news. Although she wasn't in the best state of mind, she noticed the immediate change of expression that Brooke had. "You guys don't even wanna hear it right now."

After a little while, everyone had left. Peyton and Rachel, the two who were less intoxicated, had got everyone out and eventually the three left. Peyton had offered to stay the night and help her clean up in the morning, but Brooke insisted that she should go.

Besides, Brooke had someone to visit of her own. She needed to discuss a plan with Nathan. Brooke always had the best evil schemes when she was drunk, and she needed it to take place during his date with Haley. So she grabbed her purse and made her way to Nathan's house. He didn't live to far away, so she just figured she would walk.

Nathan walked downstairs as he headed to the car. Deb, Nathan's mom, had decided to take Nathan out to eat directly after the game. She wasn't at home very much, due to her job, and she had insisted the family go out to eat since she was leaving the next morning. Nathan at first had objected, so he could head to Brooke's after party, but his father wouldn't allow it.

After they had returned home, Dan had decided to lecture him and play some basketball. He had been upset because Nathan hadn't scored enough points in the game, and because Lucas had been doing better than him lately.

Now he was planning to take Nathan somewhere to show him something, which angered Nathan. It was so late, into the morning hours, and his father wanted to take him somewhere. Nathan was tired and he knew it would have something to do with Dan's glory days, but it just had to be done right then.

As he opened the front door, he noticed that Brooke was laying on the ground, passed out. He let out a deep sigh, greatly confused. Why was Brooke at his house? Had she come to talk to him about something? She was obviously really wasted, since she was passed out.

He turned back to the house, knowing that Dan would be coming out in a few minutes. He had said he wanted to talk with Deb since they wouldn't talk in the morning, and wanted Nathan to wait in the car for a few minutes. He also knew Dan would never let it go, if he saw Brooke. And Nathan had to get her home, but wouldn't have time. Instinctively, he pulled out is phone and began dialing the number of someone to come help.

"Thanks." He mumbled into the phone, less than a minute later.

-------

_Well, do you know who it is? What to find out? Then review for me! This was the last chapter to the party, so what did you think. The upcoming chapter, and who the person to come help Brooke, might be a little predictable. But whatevs! Tell me your thoughts! Be nice and leave a review, even if its short and simple. I truly do love reading them._


	11. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Here's a little BL chapter. It might not be everything that certain people want. But it is what it is. This title comes from a little song you might know of as Collide, by Howie Day.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Ten: Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes**

Lucas gave a loud and heavy sigh as he pulled the key out of the ignition and walked towards Nathan, noticing Brooke laying on the ground. He had drove over to his brother's house faster than a guy driving to see the birth of his first baby, and you would think most guyswould be in a hugehurry.

Nathan had called him and told him he needed to come over ASAP. He had said if he wasn't there in five minutes or less, he could be dead. Lucas didn't know what the circumstances of the situation was. All he knew was that it had something to do with Dan, and that gave Lucas enough reason to come help out his brother.

As he saw Brooke laying on the ground, obviously passed out, he wasn't too eager to be helping out. "What happened?" Lucas asked, as Nathan looked up to him. Nathan just shook his head and began lifting Brooke up off the ground. Lucas stepped over to where he noticed Brooke's purse, with some things spilled out. He quickly swept them into the purse and grabbed it.

"I don't know." He started as he took Brooke to Lucas's car, opened the door and put her inside. "I opened my front door and saw her passed out on the ground. I guess she came over for something and never made it to the door." He quickly shut the door, and Lucas knew he was rushing for something.

"Dan's gonna be coming out in a few minutes, I gotta go somewhere. I need you to take Brooke to her house and get her inside and whatever." Lucas stood a few feet away, just staring at Nathan. "Come on. Hurry, you gotta get outta here. Otherwise Dan's gonna be kicking your ass, too."

Nathan had considered just moving Brooke out of the way and leaving her there. But although it would have been really amusing for him, in the end he knew that he would never do that to her. At first he had thought to call Peyton, but he figured she was just as smashed. So he decided to phone Lucas, knowing he would come through.

"Thanks, man. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Nathan has as Lucas got in his car. Lucas gave a brief nod before he turned back and quickly sped off, careful to avoid Dan. He sighed as he looked over at the passed out girl in his car. He wandered if any of her anger had been about him. Although he had heard locker room stories about how many guys she had been with, he still thought she had been hurt by it.

Unless he was missing some big piece to the story, he didn't know of any drastic reasons for her and Haley to hate each other, so he didn't think her anger was directed towards Haley. He just couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling in his gut. Had her anger been directed towards him?

He grabbed Brooke's purse and began sifting through it for her key. His mother had told him countless times that going through a women's purse was wrong, but this was certainly okay under these circumstances. After a few minutes, he found no key. Then he remembered to when he had picked up her purse and some things had fallen out. Just great.

He let out an annoyed sigh and began walking towards her door, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she had left it unlocked. Of course, he was in no such luck. After a minute he started to wander how much of an idiot he looked like. He was standing at someone's door, for at least three minutes, trying to open it.

Eventually he gave up and headed back to his car. He couldn't take her back to Nathan's, he couldn't even step foot at their house. Or at least, he wouldn't. So he decided to take her to one of her friends.

_Good one, smart guy. You don't know where any of her friends live._

That only left him two options, and both seemed equally dangerous. Leave Brooke passed out at her own house, or take her back to his house, have her with him all night, and risk having to deal with his mother. In the end, he knew there was know way he would go for the first option. So he began driving in the direction of his house.

He reached his destination, and quietly ventured to Brooke's side. He took a glance at the house, deciding how to approach the situation. His mother was probably asleep in her bedroom, but he felt it best to sneak in to his bedroom from his door. He pulled Brooke's petite body out and quietly closed the door.

As he opened the outside door to his room, he noticed his mom was nowhere to be seen and his bedroom door was shut. She had probably never even known that he'd left. Carefully, he laid Brooke down on his bed and pulled covers over her, then shut off the light to his room.

He left a small lamp that was on the nightstand, just in case she happened to wake up in the middle of the night or something. He looked down at the tiny brunette laying on his bed, before him. At that point she looked so broken. Every time he had been around her, she was so confident, so…perfect.

But now he could tell, no one was perfect. Especially not her. That look in her eyes, told him he had been all wrong about her. Her impression on him had been all wrong. He thought she didn't care, that she was just another Theresa or something. And some of the events from that night, led him to his original belief.

But seeing her reaction when he pushed her away, seeing the hurt and anger she had in her before, and seeing how sad she looked now. He knew he had been wrong. Some part of him had thought thoughts that he was currently cursing himself for.

A part of him thought she was like some of the girls he knew, and was completely shallow. Part of him had thought that she just wanted to sleep with him and ditch him. But when the moment came that he told her he wasn't going to, his thoughts had all been proven wrong. There was a sense in him telling him otherwise.

Honestly, he had never thought he would be with a girl like her. And due to the earlier situation, humiliating Haley, part of him still believed that. He thought he couldn't be with a material girl, or someone so rich and cheerful, and…different from him. But people who were to alike were never good together. Differences were good.

He gave a sigh, and sat down in a chair that was on the other side of the room. He wandered if she would be angry and hostile, or thankful to him in the morning. And he desperately hoped his mother wouldn't check in. All he could do was go to sleep and try not to fear the morning. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

-------

Lucas promptly squinted his eyes as the sun's rays shot through the curtains and poured into his eyes. He pulled his hand to his forehead and covered his eyes. He hated Saturday mornings. He always slept in so late, and when he woke up the stupid sun was always shining on him.

After he adjusted to the light, he remembered he was in the chair, and Brooke was in his bed. He quickly looked over, noticing she was still laying there. She had pulled the cover's up over her and she was now resting on the light sheets, looking so peaceful.

A smile escaped his lips as he stood up and went over to his dresser. He yanked the t-shirt that he had slept in over his head and threw it to the basket that held his dirty clothes. Then he pulled off the shorts he had been wearing, leaving him in his boxers.

He opened the drawers and sifted through them to look for something to wear after he got out of the shower. He heard the slight noise of stirring, and turned to the bed. There was Brooke, with her eyes half open, staring in his direction.

Brooke looked around, deep in confusion. She had awoken to a completely different scene than usual. The walls were those of a guy. A few posters of basketball players topped them. She noticed the door a few feet away, that definitely wasn't hers, and then finally she noticed an almost naked Lucas standing close by.

"Lucas…" She said softly, not bothering to hide the evident confusion in her voice. "What happened?" She asked, remaining soft and calm. There was that voice. The voice that went along with the expression she had held when she was sleeping. It had confirmed all his thoughts from the night before. All the thoughts of her, and of them.

"I, uhh…well, you…you kinda…" He stuttered, thinking about what to say without being rude or abrupt. "You passed out at Nathan's. He called me." Lucas said, and noticed her glare wasn't up at him, but at his almost naked body and his boxers.

"Oh. Ugh, no. We didn't… We, ugh. I slept over there." He said, pointing over at the chair, and Brooke could easily sense his nervousness.

Slowly, parts of the night before we're coming back to her. And then she remembered what had happened in her bedroom. Instinctively, she reached for the cover's and pulled them over her, reaching her chin. She didn't want any part of her, even the inside, exposed to him, and she didn't really want to be around him. She felt to embarrassed and exposed around him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked cautiously as he quickly reached for a shirt and shorts, and decided to skip a shower and put them on. Brooke gave a bittersweet smirk as she layed her head back on his soft pillow slightly. It smelled exactly like him. And the smell was quite soothing.

"If you mean do I remember taking you upstairs, coming on to you, and you telling me there's no way in hell, then yes, I remember." She said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. She noticed the stiffen in his posture, and the worry look on her face.

"Brooke..." He said, trying to think of words to make her feel better about it. But what words could you say to someone in that situation. What could he say to make her feel as though it hadn't happened. He couldn't even do that for himself.

"I didn't mean it like that. Really, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Brooke replied with a shrug, acting as if it was nothing. But it was something. If it had been some random guy, she would deal. But this guy, she happened to really like. She felt a strong headache coming on and immediately gripped her head. She had hoped she would be able to avoid a hangover, but it was coming on strong.

"Whatever, Luke. I get it. I guess I just read you all wrong." He shook his head in disagreement, but it went unnoticed to the girl. "You don't want me, it's okay."

Once again, he disagreed. "I do." He mumbled, and immediately regretted it. He hoped it had been soft enough so she wouldn't hear. She had. But she decided to pretend as though she hadn't.

He gave a nod, still feeling uneasy. He noticed she seemed to look a little sick, and knew a hangover had came. "I'm just gonna go call and let Nathan know that everything's okay. And get you some asprin or something. I'll be right back." She gave a nod as he went to his bedroom door. "You can take a shower or something, if you want."

Brooke looked up and let out a laugh. "Are you saying I smell, Mr. Scott?" Quickly, he shook his head. She gave a smile, and for a second forgot about what had happened. Then, as quickly as it went, it came back. The embarrassment, the hurt, the drinking, the tutor girl exposé.

"No, no. I just meant... It just might make you feel a little better." Brooke gave a nod although she didn't face him at all anymore. Although she would have loved being in this position only 24 hours ago, now she just wanted out of there as fast as she could.

She took a glance around. Maybe she could just take off. She didn't think that he would particularly mind. And if it wasn't for the bulging headache, and hangover from hell she was experiencing, she would have left. But there was no way she was going to walk to her house. She didn't even want to get up from that bed. So instead, she lied her head back, rubbed a few aches, and let herself drift back to sleep.

A few minutes later, she was awoken from her nice escape, and brought back to reality from a few laughs. Brooke turned to him and eyed him expectantly. He raised his hands in defeat, and set a cup of coffee down next to her. Then he handed her a bottle of Asprin and made his way over to his desk chair.

"There's some coffee, and some Asprin, that might help a little." She gave a nod as she pulled herself up in his bed, and took a few pills from the bottle.

_Jeez, just pile onto the embarrassment. _It was like she just kept making a bigger fool of herself. Or like he could see right through her. She hated that. Only one other person could make her feel that way…Peyton. And they had known each other for years.

"And you don't exactly have you car here, so I'll drive you to your house whenever you wanna get up. Take as long as you need." So maybe he was feeling a little guilty about the night before, and this was making him feel better about it, but he was kinda liking that whole savior routine.

"I couldn't find your keys. That's why I, uhh, brought you here." She gave a nod as she sat the coffee mug down, along with the pill bottle. "There's a spare." He gave a nod and looked around, but felt her glare still on him.

"Thanks, Luke. You know, for taking care of me." Brooke said, appreciation filled in her voice. Brooke had always loved it in the movies when the guy who rescue the girl and take care of it. It felt even better to be in the scenario in real life. Only in the movie, the girl hadn't acted like a total slut in front of him, and been completely pushed away, before humiliating an innocent girl right by him.

"You know, after…I mean, even though we…Thanks." She said, for the first time in a while, actually stuttering from nervousness. He gave a nod, as a smile formed on both of there faces. Brooke quickly disposed of hers. "It was no problem."

She titled her head, knowing he was lying. She remembered the last glance at the clock had been into the late night-early morning hours. Of course it was trouble. "Seriously, any time."

Brooke wandered how he could make her feel so many things at once. He made her feel good, made her feel happy, made her feel desire, but he also made her feel inferior, and after the previous nights events, he made her feel upset with herself.

He didn't do it on purpose, and Brooke was understanding that. She just didn't want him to remember any time he saw her that she had completely come onto him like a slut. It made her feel like she wanted to be better that that.

-------

_So how was that? Good, Bad, Ugly? I was so happy writing that one. Brucas Brucas Brucas. Next up is some girlie time, and the much awaited Naley date. Leave a review so you can let me know what you think. In case I haven't mentioned it a thousand times yet, I love those. Might even make me get an update out sooner. Wait, was that a bribe?_


	12. What's Left Of Me

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note:** I am soo loving you reviews people. I love them to no end. And boy, do I want to answer all your questions. Unfortunetely, I can't. They will be answered very soon though. I know some of you might be a little disappointed, but its not he NH date…yet. Don't worry, it's coming up next.

Title…What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey. Personally, I love this song...alot! Im so so sad about the Newlyweds divorce. Dont get me wrong, I love Jessica, but Im on Team Lachey. This song is so so sad. Well, onto the story. This chapter is kind of a filler, but it is needed for perspective on some things, otherwise I wouldn't have put it in.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Eleven: What's Left of Me**

_From _'_Brookie_'_: Meet Mall ASAP. Got 2 talk_!

Brooke sat at the small green table, staring hopelessly at her cell phone that had sent three important text messages only a few minutes earlier, as she tapped her Jimmy Choo's impatiently. It was later on, into the evening hours. Now that Brooke was feeling better, post-Lucas, post-hangover, she desperately needed to tell her friends the Current State of Union.

Some things were so simple, yet so complicated. In: Brooke, Out: Theresa. In: Parties, Out: Drinking. And that last was what was bugging her most. In: Lucas Scott, Out: Lucas Scott. There was the age old question. How could things be so simple, yet so complicated.

"Brookie!" Bevin yelled as she surveyed the scene and quickly hugged her friend. A smile lit her face extremely as she noted that she was the first to arrive. Brooke would be happiest with her for the rest of the night.

"What was so important that I had to speed all the way down to the mall, and talk my way out of a ticket. I'll tell you something that currently turns me on, a man in uniform. A _hott _man in uniform." Brooke erupted in laughter as she pictured Bevin sitting in her car, twirling her hair, convincing a young clueless police officer out of a speeding ticket.

"Bevin, how the hell did you manage to talk your way out of a ticket. Puh-lease tell me you did not have sex with some random cop! What if he's like married or something? Oh, god, what if he has diseases? What if he's really forty years old. Ohmigod, what if he is the forty-year-old-virgin!" Brooke rambled on, making Bevin just laugh.

"Brooke, you need to chill, okay. I didn't have sex with him. I didn't even move an inch in my car. I just talked my way out of it!" Bevin exclaimed after managing to regulate her laughter. "So now you can tell me what happened."

Brooke gave a nod, remembering back to her current situation, and the reason she had called all three girls leaving 911 messages. "Okay, what I am about to tell you should earn twenty gossip points…at least." Bevin's jaw dropped immediately. Although it was a childish game they had started in Junior High, it still felt fun to the girls.

"Twenty? That's major time D-R-A-M-A. That's like elicit affair between Summer and Mr. Westmore." Brooke gave a nod. Although her story wouldn't turn out to be the talk of the school and the cause of a teacher being fired, it would gain more than twenty points among her friends.

"It's Lucas. And Nathan. And technically, Haley. And the major problem with the equation. Stupid, idiot, me." Brooke said sadly, and immediately Bevin pulled her into a hug. "What happened?"

As if on cue, two other girls appeared in front of them, out of breath. Bevin let out a deep sigh, letting all hopes that she would be first to know the story, go down the drain. "Brooke, we came as fast as we could. What happened?" Peyton asked worriedly as she held her hand to her chest and slowly sat down.

"Guys, you will never believe the night I had. And this was all after you left. With the exception of Rach and Bev. You still have to hear what happened at the party." All three girls looked at Brooke impatiently, there curiosity peaked beyond the limit.

"I'll just start from the beginning. Please hold the tears, hold the 'aww's, and hold the slaps at me until the end." The last part of her statement had earned a slight giggle from Peyton, but the other two weren't listening, they were full on waiting for the story.

"Okay, so you guys now how you two were totally going at it over a certain dark-haired Mr. Scott boy, well I found my own to deal with." Bevin and Rachel shared quick uneasy glances at each other, and turned back to Brooke, full attention on her once more.

"I grabbed his hand and took him upstairs. We got to my room. Now here's where the Brooke-Davis-screw-up takes place. I came onto him. Completely and totally like a slut. I mean this is like hoe from hoesville!" Peyton clenched her jaw a bit as she knew the info about to come, Bevin and Rachel just waited impatiently.

"We were well into kissing, the skank of the century is pulling his shirt off, and he tells me no. He actually pushed me away. He said something about how he wanted it, I was drunk, and a bunch of other B.S. but I was too focused on not crying a river."

_Justin Timberlake would be proud._

Bevin was first to speak up, and interrupt the story she had thought was over. "How dare he!" Bevin exclaimed as she put on her angry face, which only made the three girls laugh. "Chill Bevvy, its not even to the worse part yet."

"So here I am, drunk and pissed. Well, you girlies know what happens next. Haley James. I aired it all. I swear, and Bevin back me up here, if she hadn't left, it would have beenJerry Springer Live." Both the blonde and the redhead turned to Bevin, who sadly nodded her head. Eyes we're back on Brooke.

"So you know how the next part goes. We're all sitting around, getting wasted. Well, at least I was. You guys take off, and the evil bitch inside of me takes over. I decided I needed to have a little chat with Nathan. You know, make their fun little _date_, not so _fun_."

Bevin gave a small smile as she heard it. Peyton and Rachel both continued focused on what was to come. Neither really cared as much as Bevin and Brooke did about Haley. Haley had come a little before Rachel's time, and Peyton wasn't to into the drama around the time that Haley moved in and stirred things up.

"I don't really remembered what happened next. All I know is I had a little face time with Nathan's front yard. And by face time, I mean passed out on the ground. Now here's where it gets good." She said as she closed her eyes briefly, remembering back to previous events.

"I wake up to an almost naked Lucas Scott." Brooke let out a small smile as she knew heard the way she had said the statement, and saw the reactions of her friends. She heard a few 'what's and saw a few dropped jaws. It was actually quite amusing.

"Oh come on girls, get your heads out of the gutter!" Brooke exclaimed jokingly as she suppressed the urge to laugh. "So you know, here I am laying in his bed, okay. It's like noon or something and he's standing next to his bed with nothing but ridiculously looking but kinda cute boxer's on."

Bevin gave a giggle as she pictured the scene. Brooke raised her hand and sternly pointed at the blonde, who responded with a nod. "Now, although I would have just loved to lay and admire his nice abs, I was confused to the max."

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled, wanting to hear what had actually happened. "What happened?" Brooke turned to Peyton slowly, deciding to have a little fun. "What is up with this? I believe I said NO interruptions. Well, if you guys have questions, then I can hold onto my story for awhile."

Three heads immediately shook side to side, and fingers silently zipped lips. "So, I asked him what was going on. Why was I in his room, fully clothed, without any recollection of getting to his house." She said, showing signs of disappointment as she mentioned being fully clothed.

"And here's where it gets heavy. He was sweet. And I mean sweeter than a new baby that doesn't cry. He told me I had passed out at Nathan's. He said he came and got me, and tried my house but was locked out. So being the adorable knight in shining armor that he is, he took me to his house."

Then came the 'aww's. All three girls seemed to be staring dreamily as Brooke continued with the story. "He got me some coffee, and some Asprin, thank god. He told me he was sorry, and explained to me that he told me no because I was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of me."

Bevin couldn't hold it in any longer. "Brooke, that is adorable! He's so sweet!" Brooke allowed the interruption and gave a smile as she remembered back to the morning. "I know. He was so good about it. And for future reference, he slept in the chair. What a gentlemen, right?"

Rachel and Bevin both squealed as they gave Brooke smiles and Peyton wrapped Brooke's arm with hers, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder. "Then, he let me rest, knowing I had a killer hangover, why we watched some T.V. Personally, it was like cut the tension with a knife. I mean, I was horrified. I acted so…ugh. So bad. And he made me feel better about it. Then he took me home."

Brooke let out a deep breath, signaling her story was over. Immediately, the girls began with wording their reactions. 'That's so great.' 'Aww, how sweet!' Brooke nodded to each, but she knew it wasn't over. Yes, the story had seemed so cute and great. But then it came back to the simplicity issue. It was great, and horrible at the same time.

"So…?" Bevin asked curiously and Brooke gave a confused look. "Are you guys gonna get together?" There it was. The big question Brooke had been dreading. The question that brought her back to all sadness of the situation.

Brooke gave a sigh, and shook her head fiercely. "We're not ever speaking to each other again." Brooke stated matter-of-factly as if it was the smallest care in the world. But it wasn't. And now Brooke how to meet all three of the confused expressions.

"What? Why? Brooke, if this is about your whole 'I-don't-do-relationships-anymore', then get the hell over it. He's an amazing guy, and any fool can tell you really like him." Peyton said as she rubbed Brooke's back comfortingly, as any good friend would do.

"Of course I like him. He's the greatest. He's cute. He's smart. He's sweet. He doesn't seem to think of me as some brainless slut like we know half of these guys do. I could totally see myself being over it and full on dating him." Peyton, Bevin, and Rachel all shared confused looks.

"So what's the problem?" Rachel asked as she chimed into the conversation. "Brooke, if this is about Nathan, well then get over that, too." Peyton said,then Bevin and Rachel both eyed the other two girls.

Both, in their own jealous way, were wandering what this had to do with Nathan. "I'm telling you, Brooke. It wouldn't be weird. Just because you see Nate as a brother, doesn't mean Luke would be too."

Bevin and Rachel both let out deep sighs of relaxation after learning that Brooke didn't care about Nathan in a romantic sense. They started eyeing each other curiously, and were about to call each other on it. But both knew that this was about Brooke, and decided to ignore it.

"It's not about Nathan." Brooke said, using a complete depressing tone. "Then what is it?" Peyton asked curiously. She wandered if it had to do with Brooke's trust issues. She hadn't known Lucas for too long, but she didn't think he would hurt her. Even if he did, Peyton still thought Brooke should go for it.

"Hello, people! I made the biggest fool of myself. I came onto him so strongly, it was like a whole bottle of really bad knock-off Chanel." That joke, in an attempt to loosen the pressure of the situation, earned no laughter.

"Then, I got really drunk and ruined some half-innocent girl, and made her leave my house probably in tears, right in front of him. I acted like Queen Bitch 2000, and made him want to leave my own party. I continued to get more smashed, and passed out on his brother's lawn. And then I let him take care of me like some poor, injured, little, stray." Brooke stated sadly as she rubbed her eyes frequently, so tears wouldn't fall.

"Do you remember that really sweet episode of the O.C? Seth was standing on that coffee cart, in front of all those people, and he told Summer he loved her. Now imagine if Summer hadn't got up there with him and created the most beautiful scene in television history. Imagine if he had been left standing there after she turned him done, completely humiliated. Now think about that, and about me and Lucas. That is why."

All three girls we're now starting to understand the sadness of the situation, and all directed their full amount of sympathy towards her. They gave her sad reassuring looks, many hugs, and patted her back. Bevin, even got up and got a napkin from a nearby table and handed it to Brooke for a tissue.

Although the gesture was dumb, Brooke found it sweet. She was utterly happy that her friends would be there for her. "I embarrassed myself in front of him more than I have ever done to anyone. I can't be around him. And I don't want to be after what happened. That's that."

She knew in no way was it going to be easy. She couldn't avoid him forever. She could try throughout the day. But then practice would come, and she would be forced to be in the same gym with him for two hours, and have to avoid looking at him. This was definitely not going to be easy, but she knew she would rather have that, than be ashamed of herself every time she was around Lucas.

-------

_Well, there was a little chapter for the Clique. I wanted to bring back some of their friendship as a whole. Next up, is the Nathan/Haley date. I'm so not telling you anymore than that.I know some have been dying for the NH date, and I promise it is the next chapter. It's already written, just needs some touch ups, so it will be out pretty soon._


	13. Smile Like You Mean It

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's what I bet a lot of you were wanting. Or at least, you said so in your reviews. Again, I just want to clear up some Naley things. I know awhile back some of you were a little upset about how Nathan felt about the date. I'm clearing that up in this chapter. It's not a mercy date, and I **NEVER** planned that. I would have been sick with myself. In fact, you'll notice that he works a little for it…Well, you'll see. Anyways, onto the story. The title comes from this awesome, awesome song by The Killers. Check it out.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Twelve: Smile Like You Mean It**

Haley stuck the metal spoon deeper into the Ben & Jerry's that was sitting in front of her, and pulled out a large scoop and pushed it into her mouth. There she sat, on the couch, on a Saturday night, watching The O.C. from her DVD's.

She would never ever admit to anyone that she watched it, or that she had _bought_ the first season, but she couldn't help it. It was addicting. That was her guilty pleasure. She loved everything about it. The drama, the lies, the love. It reminded her of life in Tree Hill. It reminded her more of the awful party she had attended only a day earlier.

She absolutely loved Adam Brody. Most people she knew where into Ryan, which Haley couldn't lie and say that she wasn't, but that bad boy thing didn't always appeal to her. Maybe that was why she had not been excited about her supposed date with Nathan Scott, like any other teenage girl would have been.

Her favorite character was Summer. She wouldn't admit that to people either, but what was there not to like? She was absolutely hilarious, adorable, and although she tended to be bitchy, Haley loved that side. There was only one thing that she didn't like about her, it reminded her too much of Brooke. They even _looked_ the alike!

There it was, the thing she had pushed out of her head every hour or so. Brooke Davis. Miss Perfect Brooke. Queen of the World. Well, Haley had a few theories of her own about Brooke.

_She could take that stupid title and shove it up her-_

"Haley! Phone!" Haley gave a sigh, picked up a phone, and took a glance at the Caller ID. It was one of her friends, but what were they calling for? At first she felt that maybe the girl would be supportive about the previously mentioned debacle, but Haley knew better than that. It was Tree Hill, and the girls thrived on this kind of drama.

As did Brooke and her little hoe-posse. Haley couldn't even remember what she had done to Brooke. She could remember the night's events, and couldn't help but think that Brooke was bi-polar or something. She had hugged her. Actually hugged her, and told her thank you. A few minutes later she was off with Lucas.

Ahh, there it was Lucas Scott. Brooke had to have known that she was into him. But how? Nobody actually had the power to read minds. And someone would have had to read Haley's mind to know that she liked Lucas. Haley hadn't told a soul.

A few minutes later, she saw Brooke storming down the stairs, followed by Lucas. That scene was the second one to hurt her. Had they actually had sex? Lucas was fixing his shirt, was that because of Brooke? Haley didn't even have enough time to think about all the possibilities before Brooke was calling out her annoying nickname.

Then it went off. Theresa said some things, stormed off, and some trigger and Brooke went off. She was a little thankful that Brooke kept it more tame than Haley knew she could have, but it still hurt her. She had been humiliated in front of more than half the school. She didn't even want to think about how things would be on Monday.

Haley watched in awe as the New Year's scene unfolded in front of her eyes. Marissa had gone out with Oliver, after an awkward 'I love you' scene with Ryan. The music was on, and Ryan was running to the suite. He had to get there before midnight. The clock was counting down, and Ryan was running up the stairs.

She heard a knock at the door, and rolled her eyes. She decided she would just ignore it, but the annoying knock came once more. Haley let out an annoyed scream and paused her television. It had been only two seconds until the kiss. Jeez, couldn't people just leave her alone.

She stomped to the door, not bothering to act mature, and swung it open. Nothing had prepared her for the sight she was seeing. It was impossible. Psychically impossible. Like she was dreaming. Only, she didn't dream for what was in front of her.

"Nathan.." She stated, letting out a deep breath in annoyance. He was standing on her porch, it tan shorts and a nice dress shirt. Had he not got the memo. She had only assumed that he knew that date was out of the question after what had happened the previous night.

"Yeah." He stated confused, as he looked at her attire. She was in old jeans, a tight fitting t-shirt, and slippers. He let out a small chuckle at the green fluffy slippers, that appeared to be swallowing her feet. "What? Brooke say something funny?" Haley asked in great annoyance.

"What? No. No. It's just. Those slippers. I've never seen any of the girls around here wearing those. Especially if they are about to go on a date with the best looking guy at the high school." Haley folded her arms across her chest and let out a bittersweet laugh.

"Okay, first of all, I am not the girls around here, and I will wear whatever damn slippers I want to! Second of all, I'm not going out on a date with _anyone_ tonight. And third, you better not be talking about yourself, because _you_ are not the hottest guy at school!"

Nathan gave a laugh as he continued to stand on her porch, not leaving. At first, he hadn't even wanted to come. But now that he was here, he wasn't leaving. Haley definitely intrigued him. And no girl ever turned Nathan Scott down.

"Oh, really, then who is?" He challenged. She followed with a simple laugh at his immaturity. "What are you doing here, Nathan?" She asked, already done with the conversation.

"Well, I was expecting to take you out. But you probably have some rule about a guy being two minutes late. Not up to your standards, huh?" He asked, only half teasing. It was not new information to him that she thought she was better than him.

"Well, I'm not going out with you!" She shot back as she started to close the door. "Jeez, you really make it hard for a guy to take you on one simple date. It's my looks, isn't it? Too intimidating." He joked as he let out a few laughs.

She pulled the door completely open now. She was definitely not letting that one go. "You're looks? Sorry, buddy, your not that great looking. And to be honest, it has nothing to do with your looks. It's you. You and Brooke."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at her confusingly. "Oh, no. Me and Brooke, no. We're just friends." He explained, as he took a look around. He probably looked like an idiot, standing on her doorway asking her to come with him.

"Exactly. You guys think that you're so great and people should just worship you or something. You look down on people, and judge people by what they look like, or what clothes they wear, or what sport they play. I don't want anything to do with anyone like that."

"Hmm, let me get this straight. You say you won't go on one measly date with me because I judge people and look down on them. But here you stand, knowing nothing about me, and your judging me. You're telling me all about myself, and judging me, but you know nothing about me. You probably know what that's called, a hypocrite."

Haley was stunned. Fascinated. Shocked. Intrigued. He had actually just told her off. And to make things worse, he had been right. She had no idea why he was wanting to take her out so badly. The only thing she could think was that they were planning something, but she had nothing else to lose. "If this is some genius plan by Brooke, then just stop now. I don't care anymore."

He shook his head firmly, having no idea what she was talking about. "Fine. One date. I'm free to bail whenever I want." She reached over and grabbed her denim jacket, and noticed she was in her slippers. "Oh, right. Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

She casually went to her room, and slipped on some shoes. She brush her hair a bit, and applied a small bit of lip gloss. She was actually a little mad at herself for caring about what she was looking like at that point. She wasn't supposed to want to look good for Nathan Scott, so why was she caring?

She gave a sigh and retrieved her purse from her desk, and came back to the door. Nathan was still standing there waiting. Part of her hadn't expected it. Part of her thought he would have took off. And even worse, a bigger part of her was glad that he didn't.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She said, knowing part of her was lying about not wanting to go. She would never admit that to anyone. She closed the door as they started walking to his car. She couldn't help but think about her attire. He better not have thought she should have worn something different. It didn't matter where they were going. Haley James changed for no boy. Especially not Nathan Scott.

She sent him a small smile as he opened the passenger door for her, and she climbed in. He made his way around to his side and got in. He turned to her after starting it up. "You will not regret this. After all, it is _me_."

She gave a sincere laugh at his joke and managed to give a disbelieving nod. She hoped he was right. Part of her felt like they might actually have fun. But there was that other side. The side that said Brooke had planned something. She knew how good of friends her and Nathan were. And then, there was Brooke's comment the night before.

_Now if he tries to get you into bed, remember 'Just Say No'_

What was she really saying? Was that a warning, or just another stupid joke. Haley felt worried for herself, and the upcoming night. And she felt even more worried that she would let her guard down, to Brooke…and Nathan.

--------

"What is this, Nathan?" She asked as she looked around, embarrassed and confused. She took a few steps to get away from the overwhelming crowd. She hadn't been expecting this.

"What? You don't like this place or something?" He asked innocently as they seated at the table. He gave a cocky smile, not being able to help it after seeing her expression. Finally, after a minute of standing there and looking at people, she sat down across from him.

"This is Pomorado's!" She exclaimed, as if he didn't already know this. He just gave nod and looked down at his menu. "Yeah. This place is great. You should try there chicken cordon bleu." Haley looked up at him, partly surprised, partly annoyed.

They were at one of the nicest restaurants in the whole town. She had expected him to like something different. McDonalds or something. A tacky diner. But no, instead they were at Pomorado's. Nathan fit right in. He looked decent.

But all the girls at the place were wearing nice black or red Michael Kors dresses, with cute stiletto shoes, and nice jewelry. Here she sat, in jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Real nice. He could have at least warned her or something.

"I know! I've been here. I meant, why the hell didn't you tell me we we're coming here." Nathan looked up, lightly laughing. He knew this was all about the fact of how she was dressed. For a minute, he had thought she wasn't…well, wasn't a girl. She didn't act like any of the one's he knew. Until now.

She knew he was getting satisfaction from this. Ugh! "How is this funny? Did Brooke put you up to this? You know, I don't know what her problem is, but I haven't done anything to that cheer slut!" Nathan erupted into a louder laugh.

"Okay, first, the clothes thing doesn't matter." He said, in a slight reassuring tone. So maybe all the other women at the place were dressed up. And yes, the dresses were nice, but the overly high shoes and the overly used makeup wasn't attracting to him at all. He knew he would be lying to himself if he said that Haley didn't look pretty, in just what she was wearing.

"Second, I don't what this thing is with Brooke, but this isn't about her. And she didn't put me up to anything." He was starting to get a bit confused about their situation. He knew Brooke, and how she felt superior to a lot of people, so he wandered if Haley thought she was planning something. That was what it sounded like.

He gave her a smile as a waiter appeared and took their orders. Nathan gave a small smile as Haley took his advice, and ordered the chicken cordon bleu, and he did the same. He turned back to Haley as the waiter left. "And third, what _is_ going on with you and Brooke?"

Haley gave a sigh, and Nathan noticed immediately how she tensed up. "You didn't see what happened last night?" He gave a nod. "Wow, I figured all of her little brainless minions would be spreading around the town by now."

Nathan choked on his drink as he let out a laugh. _Brainless minions. _That pretty much described them. He was actually starting to enjoy the night very much. When he had seen Haley, to be honest, he thought the worst. And now, after spending a little bit of time with her, she had managed to make him laugh and smile in such a short amount of time. Maybe this date would actually be okay. That was what surprised him even more.

"Really, though, it's a long story." She snapped somewhat, not wanting to go into the bad details. He followed with a nod, and started to talk to her about something that didn't involve Brooke.

-------

Haley and Nathan both walked towards Haley's porch, and were immediately welcomed by a porch light that flew on. Although neither of them had expected it, both had had a great time. They had talked, joked, laughed, ate, and genuinely had fun.

Haley had never thought the day would come. He was shallow and arrogant, and part of the people she hated most. But she had just been on one of the best date's she had had. Although she didn't want to say it, she knew it wouldn't be more than that. They wouldn't go on another one, they wouldn't do anything after the night.

Nathan hadn't thought he would have enjoyed the date, because, he was shallow and arrogant. There was a certain type of girls he had been with. Certain things were expected of him. And although he hated thinking about it in his head, he wouldn't have wanted his friends to see him on the date with her.

But none of those things made either of them enjoy the date less. Some of the best things are always unexpected. They both gave mutual closings, saying how they had had fun, and so on. Nathan looked down at Haley, and Haley looked up at Nathan.

Something ever weirder was going on. Haley hated everything about who Nathan was and the way he was, and Nathan would have never considered anything with someone like Haley. Nathan was just into the cheerleaders, and Haley had told herself many times that she was romantically into Lucas, although she felt friendship more.

As they stood there, both wanted to kiss the other person. Even a light peck. But neither would. Finally, Nathan gave a smile and planted a kiss on her cheek. It surprised Haley, the whole night had surprised Haley.

None of the cheer sluts had shown up to embarrass her, Nathan didn't try to get in her bed, they had had a genuinely good time, and neither knew what was going on. They both managed to let out a slightly awkward smile and parted ways.

Haley made her way back into her house. Slowly and hallow-like, she walked to her bedroom. She slowly closed her door and sat down on he chair. She was as still as the night. A minute passed before she stood to her feet and started to do a little dance.

She hadn't wanted that date to end. They were having such a good time. But she knew by Monday morning, it was back to being who they really were. It was back to being Haley James and Nathan Scott, who had never had anything to do with each other.

-------

_Well, how was that chapter? I originally wrote it, and it was a few pages to long. In fact, its still one whole page longer than the rest have been, but I decided before to get rid of a little bit, I mean, I have the future for that right. If you think that's all of the Naley, and you might end up thinking so, well then you're psychotic. I just wanted to show how both of them felt about the situation. Next up is some important talks, and a cafe date. Hope you enjoyed that one!_


	14. Which Side Are You On?

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Once again, thanks for the reviews! This chapter has some Haley perspective, some BL perspective, and some things that I'm sure JP fans _were_ looking for and _weren't_ looking for. Oh yeah, no hints there(that was sarcastic). Song for this chapter title by Natalie Merchant.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Thirteen: Which Side Are You On?**

Haley stepped into the halls of the high school, not knowing what to expect from this day. Usually she was one who liked going to school. Or at least when she only had to deal with the people she actually like. But she hated Mondays.

_Come on, who doesn't?_

Wednesdays, perfect. It was seriously the perfect day of the week, after Saturday. The week was half way over, the best T.V. shows in the world were on, on Wednesdays, and usually there was no Brooke. God, she wished it was a Wednesday.

No, this was a Monday and she had a lot to deal with. How many of those brainless cheer sluts would be saying things about the party on Friday? Would she have to see Brooke? What about Nathan? And then one last person hit her mind…Lucas.

She had totally spaced their study time. Well, at least only she knew it had been intentional. Part of her didn't want to have to go anywhere the day before. The other part of her didn't want to be around Lucas. She had thought he was different from all those people of the elite. Well, she had definitely been wrong. He had went upstairs with Brooke, and came down soon after with a messed up shirt.

_No, that's not obvious at all._

To make matter's worse, she would have to go to English soon, with an unfinished report. Haley never missed assignments. Never. How would she manage to pull this off? And she knew all those Brooke followers would be whispering and laughing about _why_ she hadn't done the report.

And then she wandered if he would be mad at her for completely blowing him off, or is she would have to explain why she hadn't come over. She let out a heavy sigh as Lucas looked over at her from his locker, almost exactly on cue. He sent a small smile, and she knew she was dead.

"I was sick. Like really sick. I'm talking icky stuff coming out from both ends!" She lied, gritting her teeth, after she had walked over to him. He gave a disbelieving nod and tried not to let out a laugh at her comment. "And you're completely fine now?" He asked confusingly.

Haley folded her arms across her chest, nervously, and gave a nod. "Oh…yeah. Well, it was one of those twenty-four hour things." He let out one short laugh as he turned back to his locker and took out a few books needed for his next class.

"It's okay. I figured you weren't really in the book report mood after what happened at the party. I did it." Haley gave a nod, a little upset at the fact. Although Lucas probably thought that he was some big savior or something, she didn't feel any gratitude. Was she supposed to be thanking him for hooking up with the slut who had done this to her in the first place?

"Yeah. The party. Guess it was amusing, right?" She asked, not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice. He stopped messing with stuff in his locker and immediately turned to her. He couldn't help but wander if she had seen him with Brooke. He also wandered if she liked him at all.

He knew he had felt something when he had been around her the previous week, but it felt more of friendship than anything romantic. Still, he knew how much she hated Brooke, and was obviously hurt about the debacle between the two girls. He didn't blame her, but there was also that nagging feeling in his stomach about Brooke, that made him not upset with her.

"I'm sorry for it." He stated metaphorically, in case she hadn't seen the two. He noticed as she brows wrinkled in confusion, and he knew he was busted. Great, so not only was Brooke upset with him for the bedroom incident, but Haley was, too? Guess that answer's the question on if she liked him.

"Which part?" She challenged, a small smile forming on her lips. He was starting to squirm, and she was loving it. Why wouldn't she? Shouldn't she get some kind of amusement out of the whole deal, or was that only for the in crowd.

"You know, that whole thing with Brooke." She let out a deep sigh at his avoidance of the issue. At least he knew how to beat around the bush. They both looked directly into each other's eyes, somewhat searching for truth. Truth of what the other felt, and if they felt the same. "I'm sure it was nothing."

_**What **was nothing!_

Her head was screaming to herself to keep quiet, but nothing came from her mouth. He didn't want to tell her. That was fine. Why would she think that he would. Besides, she hadn't told him about her lovely date with his brother and how much she really enjoyed it.

And why should they have to tell those things to each other? She wasn't even sure that _she _liked him. How much could she really know from a couple lousy study dates. But she really had known that she liked it. Some people sensed things like that immediately and didn't have to spend months together before knowing it.

"Yeah, I guess Brooke is just like that." She said with slight bitterness in her voice. It seemed as thought they were talking in slang or something. Like they were saying things and meaning it for something completely different. She knew for a fact that her latest comment had been calling Brooke a slut. Did he know that? Did he care?

Lucas wasn't sure about how Haley was talking, but he definitely didn't like it. Still, he decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut. Especially if he wanted him and Haley to be friends. That was one thing that he was one hundred percent sure on these days.

They had chemistry, if not friendly in the least. When they were around each other it was as though they had been friends for years. That was definitely a person he wanted around him these days. Nobody knew anyone's real intentions anymore.

Haley finally decided this whole metaphoric talking, and annoyance in the conversation needed to be ended. It was like they had been talking like robots, and that's not what she wanted. "Thanks for doing the report. I'm still sorry I bailed."

He gave a simple shrug as he turned back to his locker and closed it. "It was no problem, really." She gave a nod, finally feeling some gratitude and a quick smile. She had then realized she hadn't even made it to her locker and she had already been a little late that morning.

"Well, I'll see you in English then." He sent her a smile while nodding his head as she started to walk off. Quickly, he turned around to face her back. What the hell, why not just ask her to hang out.

"I know the whole report thing is over, but do you wanna come over and hang out or something?" He asked, about eighty percent hoping that she wasn't taking it as an actual offer for a date. There was still that other twenty percent.

"Yeah, I'd love that." She answered and sent a wave, then quickly stalked off to her locker.

-------

Lucas walked towards the door of Chemistry, wandering how Brooke was. Would she talk to him? Would she thank him once more? Would she be mad at him? He slowed down as he noticed the beautiful brunette was also on her way.

"Hey, Brooke…About friday-" He started, hoping he would at least be able to talk to her. He didn't care what the subject was. The party, the morning after, or even the game. It didn't matter, he just wanted to talk to her in any way possible. But unfortunately, she had cut him off.

"I gotta get to class." She said in a rushing, and slightly nervous tone. What was this boy doing to her? She was never like this. She was never actually disappointed in _herself_.

Lucas wasn't quite sure what he was sensing. Did she just not want to be around him because he was annoying her, or was it some sort of insecurity."But Brooke, I just wanna talk to you. It doesn't have to be about the party." He stated honestly.

Of course he wanted to know why she was so mad, why she was drinking so much, why she looked so sad, broken, and vulnerable, but he could put that off until later if that's what she wanted.

"I gotta get into class." She said quickly before running into class and sitting next to Bevin. Now how was he going to talk to her? He didn't want to make her feel bad about any of it in any way. He just wanted to return a smile to her beautiful one and be able to talk to that girl that was in his room that whole night and morning. Where had _she_ gone?

-------

"Puh-lease. There is no way that _you_ sing!" Peyton contained the laughter inside of her. Part of it was because Tree Hill's own Jake Jagelski had just claimed _he_ loved to sing, and the other part because she was sounding so much like Brooke. She could actually picture Brooke saying what she just had.

Peyton and Jake had both stuck to their word, and were actually on a date. Well, technically it wasn't a _date_, but Peyton liked to think of it as one. It was after the basketball and cheer practice, and they we're just Karen's Café. So it couldn't really be considered a date. They didn't even come together, they had _met_ there.

Peyton had started coming to Karen's Café frequently after Brooke started her Lucas-craving. The two came in and Brooke had pretended as though she was highly interested in gossip and warm coffee, when really she was watching Lucas anytime he was there.

Now, Brooke was firmly against the café. Peyton had even invited her to tag along on the date, but Brooke had immediately said no. Here excuse was: "There's no way in any of the universes that I am going to come with you and your new boytoy on your little date to be a third wheel and watch you make out. N-O- P. Sawyer!"

Of course, her P. Sawyer knew the truth of the matter. It was after practice, and Lucas might have been there. Brooke had been very adamant about avoiding Lucas at all cost. She had succeeded on Monday, and even Tuesday, though found it tough during Chem class and practice. Now, it was Wednesday. There was no way she was going to give up now and have to helplessly watch him at the Café.

"I'm not lying. Seriously, I love it. I've written a couple songs." Jake stated proudly, although a little absentmindedly as he watched the girl in front of him. He could not be any happier that Anna had quickly befriended her, because now he was there at the café with her, having a great time.

They had been there for at least a half an hour, and he still did not want to leave. He didn't want to leave her. He noticed as she still stared at him disbelievingly and let out a laugh. And then came the one thing that he had been fearing.

"Can I here you sing one?" She asked him innocently, and tried not to smile as he started to squirm. Immediately, she was faced with an incessant shaking head. How cute. He's nervous. "Come on, why not? You're not making this all up, are you?"

Jake let out a laugh and shook his head. He wasn't making it up, he just didn't want to sing for her. There was something about her that made him a little nervous. He was starting to get that feeling that you get on the first date when both people are anxious and nervous. It was quite funny actually, he hadn't gotten that feeling in a long time.

"Come on, Jakey. One little song." Peyton pleaded, pulling her bottom lip over her top, and forming a pouty face. "Hey, wait, this place has an Open Mic Night on Thursday's. Oh look, that's tomorrow ." She started in a innocent tone, and was immediately met with more head shaking.

"Fine. You don't want to sing then that's okay. I mean, you probably sound like Roseanne with the whole National Anthem thing anyways." She teased, hoping it would make him want to sing. He looked so cute already, and Peyton knew she would just melt if he could actually sing. And it worked.

"Okay. I'll sing one song. Tomorrow." Jake said sadly as he gave in. Peyton looked up at him, her face illuminating immediately. He shook his head, letting out a small laugh at how hard it was to say no to her. She put on the cute puppy dog face and he was immediately reeled in.

"Good! You know, maybe you could even sing the national anthem before one of the games. I mean, you can't be _as_ bad as her." Jake dropped his jaw as he pretended to be offended, and Peyton just let out laughter.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease the guy who just agreed to sing in public for you, might make him change his mind." Peyton shook her head, still giggling. She playfully hit him on the side of his arm, causing them both to continue to laugh.

After the two stopped laughing, they both drew in deep breaths to regain composure, and met each other's eyes. Both Peyton and Jake could feel it, and knew what was coming next. They had spend a lot of time in the café that day and it had been absolutely perfect. Now they both knew they were going to kiss each other.

As they both leaned in, only inches apart, the pair was interrupted by a loud and obvious throat clearing. Peyton abruptly pulled back and looked to the person standing by the table, completely disappointed.

"Hey, Anna."

-------

_Aww, I'm sure the end was a little disappointing for any BL fans and possibly JP fans, like myself. I sooo wanted them to kiss, but you know how it goes. Anticipation sucks, right? Hope you still enjoyed. Anyways, so what did you think of that chapter? I wont give away alot, but next up is Jeyton with some singing, and a few strained relationships._


	15. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Once again, I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave reviews, even the short ones. Hmm…well I guess that's it. Short AN this time. This chapter was inspired by, as well as the chapter title, is I Hate Myself for Losing You by Kelly Clarkson. I adore this song!

Oh, and I have a suggestion for anyone who hasn't heard this already. Listen to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. It's totally my new obsession song. It was on both the finale of One Tree Hill and Grey's Anatomy. It's really awesome. If you haven't heard it, you need to hear it now!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Fourteen: I Hate Myself For Losing You**

Peyton walked down the sidewalk of the quad, hoping to spot Jake Jagelski. She had had that great date, or whatever they were calling it, after school the day before. Of course, it had turned about to be one of the worse cases of Third Wheel ever.

Peyton had been sitting with Jake, and after surviving a half and hour without kissing him, she just couldn't help it anymore. And she had been so close. She was mere inches from his lips, and then _she_ had to interrupt it.

Anna Tagaro. Now Peyton had nothing against her. She actually seemed like a really sweet girl. She knew Brooke didn't approve, and didn't want Peyton hanging out with her, but Peyton really didn't care anymore. Anna seemed like a great friend, and she really wanted to spend more time around Jake.

Still, it bugged her a slight bit that Anna just had to interrupt them. Ugh, she had been so close. Even so, she was going to press her luck and try again. It was Thursday, and he had promised a song for her at the Open Mic Night. Now that, she was at least going to get. It might not have been a hott kiss, but she was at least going to get a song.

She spotted him sitting at one of the picnic tables, doing some assignment, and Anna wasn't there. It was perfect. She took a glance around for Anna, or Brooke, then made her way over to the table. "Hey, Jagelski."

Jake looked up to see the beautiful blonde girl standing in front of him. The one that he had spent some quality time with the day before. The one that he wanted to spend more time with. Singing at the café in front of a lot of people did not sound like a lot of fun, but he would be around Peyton.

"Hey, Goldilocks." Peyton returned the smile at sat down across from him at the picnic table. She casually took a glance around for any brunettes who might ruin these few minutes she would get to hang out with Jake.

"So, guess what today is?" She asked in a slightly teasing tone, but he didn't look up from his assignment to guess. _How cute, he's nervous. _She shook her head a bit and reached across the table to shut his textbook, now he was looking up at her.

"To-day, is Thurs-day." She said, dragging out her words for a more amusing effect. This was going to be great. He gave a nod, somewhat hoping that she would have just forgotten. "And?" He asked innocently, but Peyton wasn't buying it.

"Come on dude, you gotta sing tonight!" She managed to say, before giving a few laughs. She couldn't help but wander if he was a good singer. She definitely wanted to find out. Peyton had also been into musicians.

"Actually, I'm feeling kinda sick today, I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it. How 'bout next week?" He asked, still maintaining his innocent smile. He covered his mouth and gave a fake cough. Peyton just gave a laugh.

"Aww, don't be scared. Come on, if you really can sing like you say you can, then it will be no problem. I'll see you there, about eight?" She asked innocently, after recovering from her laughter. This was just too cute.

"Oh, and you're really not good at the fake cough. You better show up." She stated in an intimidating, but cute tone, and a matching smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. It's like her adorable grin was contagious or something.

"Fine, I will." He reached over to her open his book, lightly grazing her hand. Her skin felt soft, it made him want to kiss her once again. Quickly, he let go and opened his book. "So, about yesterday. I had a great time, you know, before Anna…"

"Do I hear my name?" Peyton quickly pulled herself a far distance away from Jake, and turned her head to see the who the voice belonged too. Anna was wearing a satisfied smile as she practically bounced over to the table and sat down, closer to Jake than Peyton was.

"What's up, guys?" Peyton gave a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. She had the feeling that Jake was about to ask her out, and once again Anna had interrupted. Yeah, some great luck she had.

A few feet away, were two other girls that weren't too happy with the situation either. Brooke and Bevin had shown up, arm in arm, and were going to greet their P. Sawyer, when they saw the horrible scene in front of them.

They saw Peyton sitting at the stone table with Jake…and Anna. Brooke couldn't help but be mad and jealous. Mornings were there time. Every day since the beginning of the year, the four girls would find each other and hang out before classes started.

Now, suddenly she had replaced them with Anna Tagaro. Brooke's face quickly turned a crimson color from slight anger. Not at Peyton, but at Anna. She was only starting to hate the girl even more. Now she thought she was going to replace Brooke's spot as Peyton's best friend. No way in hell.

"Come on." Brooke practically yelled as her grip tightened on Bevin's arm and they quickly found the nearest escape route. She knew she was probably being a little over dramatic, but she had just dealt with one B-list wannabe, and she didn't plan on dealing with another one anytime soon.

"Why is Peyt hanging out with _her_?" Bevin asked as they neared Brooke's locker. Suddenly, it hit her. She was starting to feel very proud of her P. Sawyer. Peyton was hanging out with Anna, she was hanging out with _Jake_ and Anna.

It wasn't about the new girl at all, it was about the yummy dark haired boy that Peyton had her eye's set on. That had to be it. Or at least, she hoped so.

"We'll talk later Bev, I have something to deal with right now." Brooke would just have to go join heir cozy little group they had. Bevin gave a nod, before she wrapped Brooke in a friendly hug and took off. Brooke shut her locker and spun around.

But her thoughts of getting Peyton away from Anna, were pushed far back into her mind as she saw the blue-eyed guy standing in front of her. "Lucas." She stated as she nervously folded her arms across her chest.

Hadn't he got the hint? Brooke didn't want to be around him. It only made her feel worse about herself. She had successfully managed to avoid long conversations with him for three whole days, and now he was in front of her again.

"Brooke, just talk to me." He pleaded as he positioned himself sideways against a few of the lockers. Brooke was starting to get even more frustrated. Why wasn't he understanding? Why couldn't he see that she was too upset and insecure with herself to be around him. She had made a huge fool of herself in front of him, and he was only reminding her of it.

"I don't care about what happened last weekend." He said softly. Maybe if he told her that he didn't care that she had come onto him like a big fool, humiliated an innocent girl, and passed out, only to be taken care of him. Then, maybe she would agree to go out with him.

"Brooke!" Brooke quickly spun away from the blonde in front of her, after hearing someone state her name behind her. She gave a sigh at the guy standing in front of her. It could have been anyone. One of her friends, one of the guys from the team. Anyone. But no, it just had to be Felix Tagaro.

"Felix." She stated in the fakest cheery voice ever. Usually, she would have told him to keep it in his pants and leave her alone, but Lucas was still standing there, and this was sure to make him go away.

"Doing anything on Saturday?" He asked with a mischievous grin playing on his face. Brooke was about to scream 'No chance in hell!' but felt that Lucas was still standing behind her.

What had he been trying to tell her before Felix showed up? Was he going to tell her that she was a slutty bitch and he was glad he didn't have to be around her anymore? Or was he going to tell her that everything that had happened was okay and he wanted to be around her?

But, it didn't matter anymore. "Nothing, yet." She purred in a soft tone. His face immediately welcomed a wider smile. This was pissing Lucas off even more. "You do now?" He stated, but it came out more as a question. Honestly, what guy in the universe wasn't afraid to ask Brooke Davis out?

"Guess I do." She said and lightly touched his arm. She wandered if Lucas had left yet, or if he was still standing there, wanting to talk to her. And even more so, she wandered if she still wanted him there or not.

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight." He sent a smile her way, and turned around to leave. Brooke gave a sigh before slowly turning around to see if Lucas was there. He was.

"You're going out with that jackass?" He asked, not bothering to hide his jealousy. Jeez, what was Brooke Davis doing to him. She was literally making him crazy more and more every day. Every time he saw her talking to her friends with a _real_ smile on her face, or when she was enjoying the cheerleading at practice. That Brooke Davis, was driving him crazy.

"Yup, is there a problem with that?" She asked innocently, and even a little harsh, as she straightened herself up. She fixed her Coach purse that was hanging from her shoulder and adjusted her Juicy miniskirt, uncomfortably. She stared at him expectantly, for an answer.

He managed to shake his head and desperately tried to cover the sadness in his eyes. "No." He choked out before he quickly turned around and retreated from the battlefield.

-------

Brooke swung open the door, hearing the bell at the café ring above her head. Peyton had told them that Jake was going to sing that night. Well, correction, she had told Rachel and Rachel told them. Even though both Bevin and Rachel were upset with Peyton's choice for a new BFF, they wanted to be there.

Both were secretly pulling for Peyton and Jake. _Jeyton. _Brooke let out a small laugh as she remembered when Bevin had made that name for the two at the party. The four were still talking about Peyton's new boytoy and Bevin had made it up. That was so cute.

And then she had made up Nevin, for her and Nathan. Immediately, Rachel had come in with Rathan, and the two had been arguing for at least ten minutes. Her and Peyton just sat on the sideline and laugh. Boy, did she miss that.

Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to sit themselves around Peyton and force it upon the group. Even if that meant she might run into Lucas. After all, they had hung out as a clique since Saturday, except for the small talk in the previous mornings.

Brooke let out a whistle and clapped, as did many other people from THH, as Jake walked on stage. How ador-able! She grabbed Bevin's hand as they made their way over to Peyton. Both girls let out a disappointed and angry sigh as she sat arm in arm with Anna.

_So close, so far, so long...the world it's spinning me away  
So close, so far, so long...the world it's spinning me away_

Peyton had a soft smile on her face as Jake sang the end of his song and stood up on the stage. She had been very, very wrong. He was amazing. His voice was so soft. She definitely had not been expecting that. At that very moment she wanted to run on the stage and kiss him until they couldn't kiss anymore.

"Wow." Peyton nodded as she heard Anna incessantly complimenting Jake. "Thanks." She heard him exclaim as he walked off stage. As if on cue, Anna immediately rushed to him and enveloped him in an intimate hug.

Peyton gave a sigh as she watched the embrace. Brooke was starting to be right, the girl was getting annoying. She walked over to him and gave a smile, and a sigh as Anna still held onto him. "Good job, Jake."

She turned her vision slightly, and noticed Bevin and Brooke standing side by side with their hands on their hips. She gave a sigh. Anna was a sweet girl, Peyton had been right about that, she just really wasn't help things lately.

"I should go, I'll see you guys later." She stated sadly. She sent a smile and a wave to her two supposed best friends. They didn't return the gesture. Then, she left the café. The night had not turned out how she wanted, but at least she got to hear the cute boy sing.

-------

_Well, there was the latest chapter. Kind of sad actually. I know there wasn't any Naley in it, and for anyone you who wanted that, I'm sorry. Some things have to happen before I can focus on them. I never wanted this to be bad and unrealistic for the couples, which I hope it isn't. Next up is the new quickly formed friendship that will rock Tree Hill._


	16. Somewhere Only We Know

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reviews guys! I'm so loving them! **Jen**, that was sweet and you had me crackin' up! **Danishgirl**, thanks! I did notice that a couple times throughout the story.For **brucas622** and **emmalee05**,don't worry, the Felix thing will be answered soon, and their will be a little Naley. And to everyone, I'm glad you hate Anna! I wanted that.

So this chapter was titled after the song by Keane. Ever heard it...No? Then you should listen to it. Here I go again with the music stuff. Onto the story...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series.

**Chapter Fifteen: Somewhere Only We Know**

Brooke smiled with every click of her Marc Jacobs, and the wonderful smell of a Friday morning. Why were Friday's so great, other than it being the last day of school? Two words, Basketball game. That meant an awesome time with her friends and her cheerleading.

Usually, that meant an awesome after-party, too. But not this week. Nobody wanted to throw a party one week after Brooke Davis had thrown the best of the year. The only person who was actually inviting people back to their house was Tim Smith. Nobody would go there.

Instead, Brooke had other plans. She decided that she had had enough with the Lucas drama, and the bad things coming into her life. It was karma. She knew it, and she was going to change it. First on her list was the geeky next door neighbor.

Brooke knew she was way harsh to Haley, and she needed to make up for that. Haley wasn't such a bad person…right? Why not try to be friends with her. She could definitely use the new friend, since she was losing Peyton by the minute.

Peyton hadn't even said two words to her at the café the night before. And by the looks of things, she wasn't stopping by so the girls could have their morning chat. No, she was having that chat at Anna's locker. Seriously, what was happening to the Pretty Committee. No better yet, what was happening to the world?

Then there was that curious part of her that wondered how their date went. If…it went. She'd been meaning to thank Nathan again, for the agreement before the party and for helping her after. She knew he could have just left her on the ground somewhere, but she also knew he just wasn't that heartless.

She actually thought they would make a cute couple. She would probablynever say that out loud of course. Peyton drifting away was bad enough, but to have both Rachel and Bevin mad at her, that was just not allowable. Not in Brooke world.

_They would be kinda cute though. _For some reason it made her think of a movie that had come out a long time ago, but had never remembered to watch it. Love and Basketball. Maybe she would watch it with Haley. It wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"Hey Bev, Rach!" Brooke greeted excitedly as she reached her locker and noticed her two BFFs already standing there. At least they were being loyal unlike a certain fake blonde. "Any sign of Peyton?" Brooke said a bit bitterly as she opened her locker.

Bevin shook her head, and gave her signature confused look. Every once awhile Brooke found it annoying how clueless she really was, but most of the time it was cute. Today, she wasn't sure which one it was.

"Why is she hanging out with…_that_, all the time?" Bevin asked as she disgustedly pointed to Anna who was down the hall.

Brooke looked around the hall to make sure none of the annoying loser's were eavesdropping on their conversation. "Ready for some gossip points. Its not confirmed yet, but I totally deserve them." She said teasingly as she slowly closed her door.

"Maybe we should get latte's first. I need some caffeine." Bevin and Rachel rolled their eyes playfully and followed Brooke to the lounge. Brooke walked, well more like stomped, as she hurriedly made her way down the hall.

As they reached the counter, she ordered her iced vanilla latte, and annoyingly tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the counter. Could people be any slower. Both Bevin and Rachel stood beside her, wanting to know what was happening in the situation.

The girls got their drinks and made their way over to a comfy brown sofa, and positioned themselves comfortably. "_Peyton_, is after _Jake_." Brooke stated slowly, sitting up in a proper position. She was usually just like this before the real stuff came.

Brooke would sit down with a perfect posture, hands crossed nicely in her lap, and her voice soft and calm. Usually, it meant she was preparing the take down. Something mean and brutal. Or, it meant she knew of major drama that was about to rise.

Bevin and Rachel sent sideways glances, confusingly. "And…?" Rachel asked cautiously, a little worried about Brooke's current appearance…calm and collective. All three girls, who tended to be over dramatic, were upset with their friends non-existent loyalty.

"Duh. She's not hanging out with the new E.W." Brooke stated confidently, which brought up more confused looks. "Eternal Wannabe."

"Ah." Bevin stated as both girls gave a nod, but we're still confused. "I mean, she _is _hanging out with her." Bevin let out a deep sigh. She wanted to scream at Brooke and tell her how much sense she was making. And that was absolutely none.

"Duh. I think Anna is into Jake. We all know Goldilocks is, too. She is hanging out with Anna to get to Jake, and to keep her away from him." Now Bevin and Rachel gave nods in understanding. "That's my girl."

Brooke reached for her handbag and stood up from the sofa. "Oh, and F.Y.I. I'm having lunch with Haley today, so don't bother waiting for me. And I'll be inviting her to the game." Brooke sent them both smiles before throwing her plastic cup into the trash and marched out of the lounge.

"What!" Both girls called after her simultaneously, obviously confused once again. They quickly gathered there things and chased after her.

"Ugh, did I miss something? You hate Haley." Rachel stated, not bothering to mask her evident confusion anymore. She was starting to feel like their was two worlds. The real world, and Brooke world. They were obviously in Brooke world.

Brooke smiled in satisfaction, knowing they were confused. The girls would be lying if they said it wasn't fun to mess with each other. Sometimes, they would say the minimum information of a situation, just to confuse them.

"Move!" Brooke demanded annoyed, as a short freshman boy ran into her. He quickly scurried off and Brooke decided to talk to her girls now.

"Yup, two words. Haley and Karma. I gotta get to class, see you guys later." She smiled sweetly before hurrying off.

-------

Lunchtime came around, and it was now time. Brooke noticed Haley walking down the hall and quickly approached her. Haley gave a sigh as she noticed that Brooke was standing right in front of her, smiling sweetly, and giving her no place to walk.

"I'm not armed." Brooke said in a slightly joking manner as she held up her hands. "No weapons." She reassured playfully.

"Just your mouth, right?" Haley shot at her before trying to make her way around Brooke. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. "What are you doing?" She asked in an annoyed tone as she stopped moving and folded her arms across her chest.

"I thought maybe we could go to lunch somewhere." Brooke stated softly and sincerely with a hopeful look on her face. And for a second, Haley was close to falling for it. But she wasn't that stupid.

"Good joke. I don't want to hear another one." Haley rolled her eyes to the girl before trying to step around her again. Brooke still wasn't budging. Haley wondered if this was the time that she would humiliate Haley, since she had missed her shot on the date with Nathan. Or, was it sincere.

"I'm serious. No plan, no hidden agenda, no public humiliation. Which, believe it or not, I am sorry for." Brooke stated in a serious tone, adding an apology at the end. That couldn't hurt could it? "Not." Haley shot back.

"Well, I am sorry. I was drunk, and pissed, and you were just…there. I really was happy with you for helping me last week. And I meant it when I said thank you. I really didn't mean to humiliate you in front of everyone."

Haley's expression softened slightly, still skeptic about the situation. But something about Brooke was making Haley believe her. "Just one lunch. Me and you. Not Bevin or anyone. I _am_ sorry. Seriously." Brooke said, slightly pleading with her.

"Fine. You're buying." Haley said sternly, but added a sincere smile after. Maybe it wasn't some master plan and Brooke just wanted to be friendly with her. Or maybe, they were planning her take down. When she thought of Brooke, two words came to mind.

_Cruel Intentions._

In the movie sense, and the person sense. Brooke reminded her exactly of Katherine in the movie, and that scared Haley. The girl appeared so perfect, so sweet, so innocent. And she has always had some plan. Some idea to take down innocent people. Was Haley Reese Witherspoon's character. Was she the Annette?

She watched Brooke cautiously as they made their way to Brooke's cute little car.

-------

"So, one question for you." Brooke said to Haley as she finished her cheese fries. Haley nodded, as if giving permission. So far, they had actually been having fun. The arrived at the local Burger King and talked. They joked about the horrible things they had done ore said to each other in the past, most coming from Brooke.

Neither had said any harsh words, unless in a strictly joking matter in which no offense was taken. None of Brooke's followers had shown up to do anything to Haley. Nothing had happened, except two girls who were actually enjoying themselves.

"Did you go on the date with Nathan? I mean, I know he looks like some arrogant playboy or something, but he's actually really nice and you might like him." Brooke rambled on, as Haley just watched her amused.

She gave one simple nod, not forming a single expression. "Yup, we did." Haley watched Brooke, who got an excited look on her face. She wrapped up her trash and set in on the red tray that they had gotten their food on.

"And…? Was it awesome? And B.T.W, I'm sorry about that little 'say no' thing, or whatever I said. Nate wouldn't try to get you to have sex with him. At least, not yet." Haley playfully rolled her eyes at Brooke, but couldn't find the happiness of the date on her face.

"Yeah, it was. I mean, we had fun. He's not so…well, anyways. We did." Haley said, slightly stuttering for words. She still didn't quite trust Brooke, no matter how much both of the girls we're enjoying it, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by saying to much.

"That's really great, Haley." Brooke said sincerely. Haley nodded in agreement, and smiled, before she looked at Brooke suspiciously. "Wait, did you actually call me Haley?" Brooke sent a smile in her direction. "Guess I did."

However, there was one subject that they were carefully avoiding, and for two very different reasons. Lucas. Haley knew something happened between him and Brooke at the party, although he wouldn't come out an say anything to her.

Brooke, however, didn't know anything about Haley and Lucas. She just simply didn't want to bring it up because it was embarrassing to herself. "We should get back." Haley said after a minute, and looked down to check her watch.

"Yeah, but how about you come to the game tonight. You can see your new boy crush playing, and looking _hott_, and I'll be cheering. Then maybe after we could go to the mall or something." Brooke said in a persuading tone.

"I don't know." Haley said cautiously, wondering what was really happening. There had to be more going on than what appeared to be. After all, appearances were deceiving, especially in this town.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Seriously. I'm not planning anything if that's what you're thinking. I know I deserve that, but really all I want is just to hang out and maybe become friends." Haley gave a sigh, not knowing what to believe at all.

"Fine. I'll go to the game. And _maybe_ go to the mall after." Brooke gave a satisfied smile as they both stood up. "Good."

-------

Haley waved to Brooke before they both opened their front doors and went into their houses. Brooke was right, they had had fun. Haley kept her word, and went to the game. It had been fun. Nathan did look hott, and he played quite well.

Haley had also had her eyes on Lucas, though. She didn't understand how one girl could be so confused about two guys, two brothers to be exact. After the game ended, Tree Hill with another victory, Haley and Brooke had gone to the mall.

They went to Starbucks, and in a store. Haley didn't have a lot of money with her, since her parent's never really let her buy really expensive clothes. So it slightly surprised her when Brooke had bought her something. It was a really nice gesture and she was starting to believe Brooke more.

The two girls had a lot of fun, and if it wasn't all one big game, she could see the two really being friends. "I'm home!" She called, but got no response. _No surprise. _Nobody was home.

Haley made her way to the living room as she heard the phone ring. "Hello." She stated as she answered the phone. "Hey." Immediately, a smile was on her face. It was Lucas. "I got back from the game a little while ago, and, well I wondered if you wanted to do something tomorrow."

Haley's smile grew even wider. He hadn't been lying when he asked her only a few short days ago if she wanted to hang out with him again. So she agreed, and the two made plans to meet at the café the next day.

-------

_That was the chapter to my story. So I guess I'm nearing the middle or something. Not quite sure. I really do want to know what you guys are thinking about it now. Honestly. About anything. Characters, couples, anything. Thanks bunches!_


	17. You're All I Need

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **I'm midway through the story now. Which would be really sad, except I have a plan. Might sound dangerous, but I have a secret plan. Although, it's not much of a secret since I couldn't keep my mouth shut and some of you already know. Hope that brought some anticipation.

Thanks for all reviews! My Brucas girlies, **Jen**, **Anna**, thank you loads. I love it that you're reading GOTC! **OTHalwaysandforever**, this is Naley, along with Brucas and Jeyton. I'm just trying to have equal focus for the couples, along with the friendships. Anyways, so this chapter title is by Kelly Clarkson, because in case you haven't noticed, they are all song titles.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it, it's simply the magazine that held the fashion show, and will be used here, too.

**Chapter Sixteen: You're All I Need**

It was Monday morning and Bevin and Rachel walked the halls together, ready to share the weekend adventures. It had been awhile since the four girls hadn't spent some part of the weekend together. Months even. Every weekend consisted of some kind friend time, usually at the mall.

Not the previous weekend though. Peyton was nowhere to be reached, most likely with her new best friend. Brooke was out with Felix, and Bevin and Rachel could only spend a short amount of time together before the two argued over Nathan.

This was no typical Monday though. Neither of the two girls were prepared for the sight before them. In the lounge, sitting on their usual sofa, was Brooke…and Haley. Not Peyton. No, Peyton was at the counter with none other than Anna. _What was happening to the world?_

Bevin and Rachel turned to each other, definite confused looks spread on the girls' faces. Brooke and Haley were still sitting on the couch, oddly close for two girls who hated each other and would usually never be within five feet of each other. They were sitting how Bevin usually sat around Brooke. This made her a little jealous.

Peyton and Anna both got their drinks, and left. Left. Without even a simple wave to any of her friends. "What drugs are they on?" Rachel asked sarcastically before starting off in the direction of Brooke.

Bevin stood behind, with an extremely confused look on her face. "Wait, Brooke's on drugs?" She called dumbly, before following.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rachel asked, not covering a bit of the confusion that was written on her face. Brooke looked up at the two and gave a smile. "Hey guys!" Brooke said in her usual cheery voice. "Sit down." Brooke scooted over, closer in the direction of Haley, making room for the two other girls.

"So…you guys are like talking now?" Bevin took a seat on the end of couch, staring at the two brunette girls oddly. "Well, duh!" Brooke exclaimed as she looked at Haley with a big smile. "Is that a problem?" Brooke asked in an intimidating tone that wasn't intentional.

"No. No. Of course not." Rachel quickly chimed in as she looked back and forth between the two girls. Were they possessed? Were they in some kind of trance-like state that was making them act so friendly toward each other. "But don't you guys hate each other?"

Brooke looked at Haley, and both gave a shrug. "Were over that now. It's all in the past." Haley nodded her in agreement, although she was feeling uncomfortable with the other two girls. She wasn't even fully comfortable being around just Brooke. But maybe like Brooke had said, it was in the past.

Bevin and Rachel both turned to each other for quick glances and both gave shrugs. What could they do? They didn't understand what Brooke was up to, but they wouldn't dare to ask. "Okay. So…" Bevin looked at the other three girls, who were all in complete silence.

"How was your date?" She asked, desperate for anything to talk about, even if it was Felix. Brooke sat back against the back of the sofa and took a sip of her latte before deciding to tell them the story.

"I dunno, it was kind of…whatever." Brooke gave a shrug, then playfully rolled her eyes as her friends stared at her with no idea what she was talking about. "I mean, it was one of those dates that's like…blah." Still, nothing.

"Okay, have you ever been out with a guy and just been bored. Not paying attention,or really interested. It was okay, just not great." All three girls gave a nod, understanding what she meant. What they didn't understand was how that could be all of the story when it was Felix. He was known as more of a player than even Nathan was.

"And usually isn't that when you stop talking and go hook up with him?" Rachel asked as she gave a laugh and playfully hit Brooke on the arm. "Wait, Brooke Davis hasn't gone soft has she?" Brooke playfully hit her back then stubbornly folded her arms across her chest.

"Shut up! He wanted me, but…eww. He even thought I was gonna make out with him in his crummy little car. Which, by the way, is worse than a fake Coach purse." Bevin let out a few giggles, before stopping after realizing that Brooke was being serious.

"What about Lucas?" Rachel asked curiously as she thought of the older Scott brother that Brooke had been really into. And thinking of Lucas only made her think of the much hotter brother that she so desperately wanted.

Now Haley was interested in the conversation, after hearing Lucas' name. Maybe this would actually give her some much need answers. "I don't know." Brooke said simply and gave a shrug. So much for answers.

"What about Nathan?" She shot back, looking directly at Rachel and Bevin in any attempt to change the subject. Rachel did the same. "Good for you, Brookie." Rachel replied in her attempt to change the subject.

In all reality, she didn't understand why Brooke would go out with him in the first place. Only Brooke knew. And only Brooke knew why she didn't hook up with Felix. It was Lucas.

"What about you…Hales?" Bevin cocked her head quickly in Brooke's direction as she heard her call Haley 'Hales'. They were already using nicknames? "What about me?" Haley asked innocently, and a bit worriedly.

"Well, _somebody's_ car wasn't there when I got home from the date from hell. Was Miss Haley James with a hot boytoy?" Usually Haley would have been scared by the current situation that she was in, but Brooke wasn't talking in a menacing tone…no it was soft friendly tone.

But she also knew that no matter how friendly Brooke was being, she wouldn't say anything about being at Lucas. "Oh, I was just at a friends. No boy for me." Haley said in the most convincing tone she could manage, which came out more like stutters.

"Well we're going to change that. Right girls?" Brooke asked as she eyed both Bevin and Rachel, who both nodded unwillingly. Haley let out a small quiet sigh as she hopelessly stared in Brooke's direction. What could she do? The better question, would Brooke try to set her up with some psychotic guy?

Brooke developed an exaggerated smile, obviously pleased with Haley's approval. She quickly began spitting out a few names to the girls. "Alex Harrison?" She suggested, already on her seventh attempt. The girls had an excuse for every guy she mentioned. Brooke was actually thankful when she heard the announcement on the PA system.

She smiled to her friends as all the junior and senior girls were told to report to the auditorium. If the girls stayed there, and talked any longer, she was going to cut off her own ears. They were making it impossible for her to find a guy for Haley.

She turned in the direction of the auditorium, knowing the others would follow with her, but immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Her throat grew dry, making it impossible for her to shout anything at the girls in front of her.

It was psychically hard for her to watch Peyton and Anna together. Not only walking together, but they were laughing together and practically hugging each other. That was so unlike Peyton to be like that with anyone besides Brooke, Rachel, and Bevin.

In true Brooke nature, she put on a fake smile, wrapped her arm in Haley's and almost skipped into the auditorium. The four girls sat in seats next to each other, with Brooke and Bevin in the middle, only a few rows back from Peyton and Anna.

-------

"A fashion show!" Brooke squeaked out, immediately gaining a few unwanted glares from the students around her. Brooke turned to Bevin and let out a few giggles before calming herself. "A fashion show!" Brooke exclaimed in a hushed tone as she looked at the other three girls for confirmation.

"The winner of the competition will have their designs modeled for a photo shoot, and be on a page in next month's issue of Teen People. For this, I present to you the assistant editor of Teen People, Kara Collins." Applause went off in the seats of the auditorium as many girls watched the assistant editor of the magazine step onto the stage.

"Hello, I'm Kara Collins, and you are all welcome to compete for a spot in the new section of Teen People. Over the next few months, we will be going to a lot of different schools, lookingfor young designers. Each school will hold it's own fashion show for girls in grades eleven and twelve.

Each and every one of you can compete. All you need is a few designs and a few friends to model them. You need to make the outfits you will want to appear for the photo shoot, and have someone model them at the show. A panel of judges from Teen People will judge your designs and pick the best the appear in next month's issue.

The individual winner, or pair, will get an exclusive meeting with the chief editor of Teen People and have their designs modeled for the shoot. If you would like to compete, then take a flyer on your way out. Good luck!"

-------

"I can't believe there is actually going to be a real fashion show. This is my chance!" Brooke squealed as she bounced up and down with the girls after exiting the auditorium.

"You two totally have to model. You're both hot and obviously know how to 'strut your stuff'." Brooke laughed as she hugged both Bevin and Rachel and made a begging face.

Both girls sighed and reluctantly nodded. Brooke then turned her attention to Haley. "And you can do the designs with me!" She exclaimed in a cheery voice and let go of the other two to pull Haley into a side hug.

"Come on. You know you want to." Brooke persuaded in a sing-song voice. "Haley, wouldn't you kill to have your name on that page in the issue. And it will be fun. You need some fun." She turned to face Haley and glared her eyes directly at Haley's.

"Please, for me. I need someone to help. Besides, my designs are _hott_." Haley playfully rolled her eyes, even though she knew she was caving. "Fine, I'll help you. But you owe me big time!" Brooke nodded in partial agreement before she pulled all three girls into a big group hug.

"Good. I'll see you guys later. And Haley, wait for me outside of the gym after practice and tutoring so we can get to work. Love yas!" Brooke shouted before she turned around and happily head of to class.

-------

Haley stood against the wall, with her head resting back on it, and tapped her feet impatiently. The bell signaling that practices were over had gone off at least five minutes ago. Haley had been standing outside of the gym watching people going by for five minutes, and Brooke was still inside.

She let out a heavy sigh as she pushed her head back farther and continued to tap her feet. "Waiting for me?" Haley looked up to the guy carrying the teasing voice and slightly groaned inward. Just her luck, right? She straightened herself up and turned to him. "Actually, I was waiting for Brooke."

"What?" He let out in a very confused tone. "Brooke?" Haley gave a confirming nod and he just let out a disbelieving nod. "Okay, I'll play along. Why are you waiting for Brooke? Oh no, you don't plan on hitting her do you? Hales, that could get you suspended." Haley rolled her eyes and the tone. The tone that was disbelieving and partially mocking.

"We're working on that Teen People designer thing together. Is that so hard to believe, Nathan?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him expectantly. He followed with a nod.

"You and Brooke, yes. A week ago you wouldn't even let me take out to a dinner because you thought she had some grand evil scheme. You talked about how much you two hate each other for like ten minutes. Which by the way, I'm a little surprised you haven't been asking me for another date." He wondered if it was weird and un-cool that he was sad about the fact that she hadn't wanted to go out with him again. He wanted to go out with her again.

Haley rolled her eyes and let out a laugh as his playfully cockiness. "You think too much of yourself. Maybe it wasn't that great of a date." She lied, knowing that he would probably take it defensively. Boys and their egos. "And Brooke and I _are_ working together on it."

"Yes, we are!" Brooke exclaimed as she finally bounced out of the gym and wrapped her arms around Haley's shoulders. "We're totally BFF's now." She turned and smiled at Haley before she turned her attention back to Nathan without letting go of their side hug.

"Doesn't surprise me, Brooke. You change your mind about shoes like five times a day, why not people, too?" He asked rhetorically with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Brooke rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the chest.

"Haley's awesome. You know…" Brooke started as she stepped back away from the two and brought her hand to her chin. She was examining the site before her. "You two would make one cute couple. And from what I hear, you two had fun on that little date of yours." Brooke tried not to laugh as both began to slightly blush. How cute was that.

She sent a smile in both directions before she reached up and pulled Nathan into a friendly hug. "Think about it." She said as they both away from the embrace. Brooke turned back to Haley, wrapped an arm in her's, and the two we're on their way.

-------

_Hmm, not a lot to say. What did you think? I'd love to know!_


	18. Where Is Your Heart?

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I love it how people are still reading this. I know it has been forever since I updated, but now that summer is here, I've gotten very busy. I would never stop writing this story, don't worry. Just don't expect update's every day or something.

I also want to thank my new lovely beta Ellie, for reading this and helping me with it! This chapter title is also by Kelly Clarkson. I seem to have a lot of her songs as titles.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Seventeen:** Where Is Your Heart

Lunch. It was more than half of the students' favorite period of the day. Peyton, however, didn't think this one would be too pleasant. So she had avoided her friends for a few days, she wouldn't lie about that. It wasn't so much that she was avoiding them, she was just a little too focused on her new friendships.

And the girls had made it perfectly clear they didn't want to be around Anna, so how was she supposed to hang out with all her friends without paying more attention to one side? For the perfect bonus, with Anna, came Jake.

He was her perfect dream guy. She already knew that. What she didn't know, was how a certain new friend of hers was able to keep getting in the way of her and Jake. Did Anna like Jake? Was she just possessive of her new friend? Was Anna into her?

Peyton stopped dead in her tracks and immediately pushed away all the thoughts she was having. She needed to be strong and focused for the bravery she was about to embark on.

"Hey." Peyton let out, in a softer voice than she had hoped for, as she reached the table that the girls had been sitting at for almost two years. She sent a weak smile to Brooke, Rachel, Bevin, and Haley.

_Whoa, hold up. HALEY!_

Why was Haley sitting at their table? Brooke hated Haley. Oh god, was she Peyton's new replacement? Were the girls really that mad at her for blowing them off for a few days? It couldn't be that big of a deal.

All four of the seated girls took glances at each other, wondering who would say something. "Hello, Peyton. Nice to see you again, it's been a pretty _long_ time." Brooke said in a cheery, but guarded voice. A voice that Peyton knew quite well. A voice that said they weren't just going to smile and forget.

"Yeah, I've just been pretty busy lately." Peyton replied, her eyes narrowing a bit at Brooke's, just wondering what she was thinking. How was she going to get out of this.

"It's Jake McHottie, I can imagine." Brooke stated with a slight bitter tone, carefully leaving out Anna. She was starting to hate that girl more and more every day, and it only made her angrier that Peyton had to be such good friends with her.

She motioned for the seat across from her, signalling Peyton to sit down. "No…no, it's not that. I've just…umm…had a lot of schoolwork lately, and now this whole design thing coming up."

_That's good. Just casually bring it up and Brooke will tell you that she's your partner._

"Oh, I know!" Brooke squealed, like she did every time she thought about the contest. The contest she was going to win. "We started working on it yesterday. Gotta make sure we'll finish on time." Brooke said as she pulled Haley, who was sitting next to Brooke, closer to her.

"Oh, that's awesome." Peyton mustered, obviously disappointed. She had wanted Brooke to be her partner, even if they hadn't been spending a lot of time together lately. And to make matters worse, it was Haley instead of her.

-------

"Hey, man." Lucas looked up from his inappropriate Brooke staring, to meet the eyes of his brother.

"Hey." He replied casually as Nathan took a seat across from him at the table, holding a tray without a lot of food. Immediately, he started digging into his French fries.

Lucas shook his head as he laughed, and took another glance at Brooke, losing all willpower. She was sitting with Bevin, Rachel, Peyton, and surprisingly Haley. This caught even more of his attention.

Haley had never said anything about them being friends. In fact, all he heard from Haley about Brooke was how much she hated her.

"Dude, stop. She's gonna start thinking you're stalking her. Which, I guess, you are." Nathan said with a large amount of food in his mouth. Lucas turned his attention back to Nathan and showed a disgusting look. "Dude, stop." He said, mimicking Nathan. "Chew the hamburger!"

Nathan shook his head disapprovingly before swallowing the rest of the food. "So…you have a thing for Brooke?"

"What? No!" Lucas shook his head, not very convincingly, and looked down at his tray. "Is it that obvious?" He asked quietly, gaining a few more laughs from Nathan.

"You're staring at her at lunch, watching her at practice, not to mention the zoning out whenever she's around. Which you need to stop man, especially when Whitey's talking!" Nathan erupted into laughter once more.

"Haley told me about your date a couple of weeks ago." Nathan looked up immediately, and stopped his laughter. Was it that easy for Lucas to notice Nathan's attraction to Haley? But how could he…Nathan wasn't staring at her all the time. He had only been watching her one time.

Lucas noticed Brooke pulling Haley into a hug, while looking at the other girls. Something was definitely going on. "Did she say anything about her _extreme_ hate for Brooke?" Lucas asked seriously, as Nathan also looked at the girls. This gave him relief. Lucas didn't know about what he was feeling for Haley.

"Yeah, a lot. You know, I saw Haley waiting for her after practice yesterday. They're doing that stupid design thing together." Nathan replied, as they both thought of how unusual it was.

"Together?" Lucas asked disbelievingly. He had to be hearing Nathan wrong. Brooke and Haley could never stand to be around each other, and now, apparently, they were working together. Nathan nodded as he swallowed the rest of his food, a little faster than any guy should.

"Did Haley tell you about that night at Brooke's party, the one where you made me come and get her in the middle of the night?" Lucas asked, adding in the last part to, once again, make Nathan feel guilty.

"I heard different stories." He said as he finished off the energy drink he had gotten, and sat back relaxingly. He had been doing a lot of extra practicing lately and was definitely eating a lot more. But what was wrong with that. He was a guy. And it made him happier that he wasn't as scrawny as Lucas.

"Brooke…I mean we…well, I'll just say she got really mad at me. She got really drunk and said some things to Haley." Lucas said, trying to explain the events of that night. Nathan had pretty much heard the story, but not what Brooke actually said, so his faced was lined with confusion.

"She just said some things about Haley and…you." This gained more confusion from Nathan.

"About your date. Haley got pretty mad and left." Nathan nodded understandingly, although this didn't explain why they we're now friends. It did explain one thing.

"Then Brooke showed up at my house." Nathan added, getting a glare from Lucas. Both guys couldn't help but to think that either Haley or Brooke was up to something, and both assumed it was the latter.

"And I'm guessing it was about the little date…that she set up." Nathan shook his head, letting out a small laugh. He knew none of the situation was funny, he just had to laugh. He'd known Brooke for years, and she always kept him guessing. She was never one to be figured out easily.

"So you think Brooke's up to something?" Lucas asked in a sincere tone. Of course, he didn't want Nathan to say yes, but Nathan had known Brooke for a long time, and he would probably have some kind of idea of what was going on.

"I don't know, man. But both of them could never shut up about how much they hate each other, and now they're like best friends." Nathan sighed as the situation only confused him more. Peyton was now gone from their table, leaving the other four girls together. Haley and Brooke we're still sitting together and smiling.

"I don't think Brooke would do anything that bad to Haley, she just tends to be a little dramatic sometimes." Lucas nodded sadly, completely envying Nathan. He wished he knew Brooke, and was closer to her like Nathan was. "At least, I hope not."

"So, speaking of Haley, how did that _little date_ go?" Lucas gave a laugh as he mocked Nathan, but remained curious. He was getting pretty sure that he didn't have romantic feelings for Haley, that it was just a friendship, but he was still curious.

He knew the real guy that Nathan was. Not the party guy that had been with a lot of girls. He knew the nice and loving Nathan. He also knew that if they did have fun, that Haley would be lucky to have Nathan, and vice versa. Then, he couldn't help but to think about Brooke.

She wasn't completely ignoring him anymore. Now, she was only partly avoiding him. When they would see each other, she would actually smile and acknowledge his presence. That still didn't make Brooke happier about the night at the party, or Lucas any happier about her going out with Felix.

"It was okay." Nathan said quickly and stood up, deciding to leave and avoid any other questions. "I should get to class." Lucas laughed as Nathan almost literally ran off.

He knew his brother, and he knew he was never one to be at class early. He was the guy who showed up two minutes late and got yelled out by the teacher's for it. He sure was in a hurry to get away from talking about their date though. This brought even more attention from Lucas.

-------

"Anna!" Peyton called as she shuffled quickly to catch up with Anna in the hallway. "Hey." Anna turned to Peyton with a smile and slowly stopped near her class. "Hey, Peyton."

"So what do you think about the design contest?" Peyton asked casually, figuring that Anna would be a tolerable partner. Anna shrugged her shoulders, not masking the confusion that was written all over her face. Why would Peyton be at all interested in a clothing design contest?

"I don't know, I was thinking about doing it." Anna replied, looking at Peyton oddly. Peyton was the one with the jeans and band t-shirts on every day. The one who spent time listening to music and drawing. Not the girl who drew clothing designs and wished to have her designs in a magazine.

"Yeah, me too. We should partner up. I know I can't do that by myself. Plus, it will be fun doing it together." Anna really didn't like the cheeriness that was coming from Peyton. Or the vibe that Peyton was giving. It was more of a Brooke Davis vibe. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Sure, I guess." Anna agreed and shrugged her shoulders, although she was still confused. "After school?" She asked, after putting on a smile and deciding that this would go okay. Now, maybe Peyton wouldn't be spending so much time with Jake. Although the three we're supposed to be friends, Anna was starting to hate their closeness even more.

-------

_Hope you enjoyed, review with your thoughts!_


	19. What Happened To Miss Independent?

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews people. I'd also like to thank my beta Ellie, once again. I really appreciate this! I hope everyone's happy that this chapter didn't take as long. Well, onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Eighteen: What Happened To Miss Independent? **

Haley let out a sigh as she gave in and cautiously knocked on the door in front of her. It was soon to be another night spent at Brooke's house. Brooke had asked, well ordered, Haley to come over straight after the basketball game so they could finish up the clothes.

They had met at Brooke's house two nights from the previous week, Saturday from the previous weekend, and three out of the four days of this week.

Now they had one day left to make everything perfect. Tomorrow was the most anticipated Saturday night of the year. The fashion show.

It wasn't that she didn't like Brooke. The two girls had grown closer over the past two weeks. She was even starting to get along with Rachel and Bevin. She knew she couldn't completely trust Brooke, and they didn't have that full best friends relationship yet, but it was growing. They just needed time.

The reason she didn't want to walk into the Davis house wasn't because she had anything against Brooke, she just knew that as the days had gone by, Brooke became more and more demanding. She tended to get a little crazy when they were working on the clothes. She wanted it all to be perfect.

"Haley!" Haley looked up from her thoughts and forced a smile as Brooke squealed, standing in her doorway. "Come in. Come in!" She yelled happily as she rushed back into the living room and took her seat on the floor.

"They're over there!" Brooke exclaimed as she pointed to a desk that held the clothes Haley was working on. Immediately, Brooke began giving orders about what to fix and what to work on.

_Why did I agree to this, again?_

------

"No! I thought the belt was off!" Haley defended loudly. Haley had been at Brooke's for a few hours. It was a little after midnight; both girls were tired, especially of working on the clothes, so they had gotten a little off topic.

"Hales, it's okay. We've all tried that once or twice. I think I still have the lip gloss." Brooke smiled as she started up at the ceiling remembering her adventure.

"You stole lip gloss?" Haley asked through her laughs, and look back at the halter she was fixing up. Brooke nodded, a huge grin on her face, causing Haley to laugh a little more.

"Yes! So there's no problem with you trying to steal that cute little belt." Brooke stated innocently as she stuffed a few potato chips into her mouth and continued looking over the clothes.

"I didn't steal the belt, Brooke! I forgot that it was still on." Haley rolled her eyes as she noticed Brooke's disbelieving expression. "Seriously, I didn't try to steal it!"

"Right." Brooke said sarcastically and grabbed a few more chips. Haley and Brooke had been out shopping to get some of the material, and ended up checking out some things in Hollister. Haley had put on a cute fabric belt, but forgot to take it off as the girls rushed out to Starbucks.

A second later, alarms were going off, and security guards were running at them and stopping them at the exit. It had definitely been a highlight of the week.

"So I have a question." Haley spoke after a few minutes of silence while the girls had been working. Brooke nodded, giving her an expectant look and turned her attention back at the clothes in her hand. "What's the deal with you and Nathan?"

Brooke quickly shot up and looked at Haley, a bit surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Not only did it sound like she was suggesting there was something romantically going on between her and Nathan, but it also seemed interesting that Haley was asking about him. Maybe Haley did like him.

"Well, I mean there has to be something between you. You guys are so…" Haley stopped, not sure how to explain her suspicions.

"Friendly?" Brooke suggested, earning a nod from Haley. A few laughs escaped from Brooke's mouth before she calmed herself. It just seemed funny to her how many people actually thought that Nathan and Brooke were together. "Exactly. We're friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just seemed like there was something between you guys." Haley said. To her own surprise, she was quite relieved with Brooke's answer.

"We've been friends since we were really young. We were together for a month or two in ninth grade. That's about it." Brooke replied, amused with Haley's curiosity about the situation. She was obviously into Nathan.

"That's it?" Haley asked, not quite believing the fact that they had only been together two and a half years ago. They seemed to close.

"We just didn't make a good couple. He's like an overprotective, hot, older brother." Brooke laughed at her statement and slightly pulled Haley into a hug. "Seriously, that's all. Good to know that you like him, though."

"What? No!" Haley defended as she quickly stared down at whatever clothes were in her hand. She couldn't really care less about them at the point, not with the look that Brooke was giving her. She felt like Brooke was staring a hole into her head. And then Brooke began to laugh.

"Tutor girl, it's okay. He's a good guy. And now that you're friends with me and have been around him more, it totally makes sense." Brooke's laughter died down and she pulled Haley into another hug.

"Is it that obvious?" Haley asked quietly as she sighed and rested her head onto Brooke's shoulder. How did this happen? How did she let herself like Nathan Scott?

"I blame you." Haley stated in a straight tone. "By the way." She added and chuckled a slight bit.

"Me? What did I do?" Brooke demanded, although she knew that Haley was playing around with her. She pulled back from their embrace and began looking through the clothes. It was getting late, but they we're close to being completely done. The girls needed some down time for a few minutes.

"You made me go on that date with him just so you could have your party. That started this whole thing." Haley said as she kept a finger pointed at Brooke, causing her to laugh. Brooke shrugged it off with laughter before Haley went back to checking her half of the clothes.

"_Haley likes Nathan! Haley likes Nathan!_" Brooke exclaimed in a singsong voice. Haley playfully rolled her eyes and picked up a mini skirt, before throwing it at Brooke. "Shut up!"

"What about Lucas? What happened with him?" Haley asked after gaining the courage, a few short minutes later.

"It was nothing. I really liked him for awhile. He didn't feel the same way. You know the story. Girl likes boy. Girl makes a fool of herself in front of boy. Girl ignores boy for the rest of her days." Haley sighed as she watched Brooke's expression change from really happy to quite sad.

Haley hadn't spent much time around Lucas in awhile. She wasn't sure if it was because neither knew how they felt about each other, or if it was because she knew she liked Nathan, but something caused them not to be hanging out.

That also meant that Brooke hadn't seen them around each other, and didn't really know about the fact that they had been friends.

Now that Brooke and Haley were friends, did it look like she was taking sides with him. She wasn't quite sure why she was lying, or why it would matter.

"So if you liked him, how come you ignored him? I mean, Bevin said that he was trying to talk to you or something before you went out with that Felix guy. Why did you go out with Felix?"

Brooke groaned as grabbed the bag of chips and ate a few more. It was nice to have Haley spill all, but when it was her turn, she wasn't too happy. "Do you see my parents here?"

Haley shook her head, extremely confused. "No. I don't think I've seen them here at all. Why?"

"We don't have a good relationship. They give me money, they make sure I'm okay every once in awhile, but they don't care. The last time we had a real conversation was after my dad's birthday party." Brooke said as she started to fold up some of the clothes.

"I don't get it." Haley said softly. She noted Brooke's complete change in personality, a personality she hadn't really seen before.

"Rejection. My parent's taught it to me. I hate it. When Luke rejected me, it was… It never happened to me. Guys have always wanted me, and this guy that I really like…rejection. I just didn't want to be reminded of it." Brooke said as she talked in a soft tone, not looking at Haley directly. She wasn't even quite sure why she was even telling this to her.

"And Felix, he was there. Lucas was talking to me, and Felix showed up." Brooke explained and finally looked up to Haley's sympathetic glare. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Brooke nodded and forced a smile to Haley. "Me too." Both girls stood up and shared a real hug, after gathering all the clothes into two stacks. One was for Bevin, the other for Rachel. "That should be good. We can put the finishing touches on it tomorrow morning before we leave."

"Okay, I'll come over a little earlier then. We can drive together, since you think I love riding in your VW beetle." Brooke gave a laugh as they walked to the door. This was one of the those times when Haley was thankful that she lived next to Brooke.

"Yeah. We're picking up Bev and Rach anyways. We are totally going to win this." Brooke smiled and waved as Haley stepped out. "Bye Hales."

-------

_I wont give anything away, but next up is the fashion show competition. Reviews are appreciated._


	20. Keep Your Friends Close, Enemies Closer

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying the story. Let's just say, the drama is about to come full on, soon. Thank you to Ellie, once again!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Nineteen: Keep Your Friends Close, Enemies Closer**

"Bevin!" Came the loud squeal, causing a few other people to jump. "Stop moving!" Brooke screamed in a demanding tone. Everyone could tell she was starting to get a little crazy.

"Well, then stop pulling it so hard, Brooke!" Bevin yelled back as Rachel and Haley watched in amusement. The girls we're all getting ready to present their designs. Each group had their own blocked off area, backstage, to change into the clothes and prepare for the show.

Although nobody could see Bevin or Rachel, everyone could hear them. The only thing dividing each pair was a flimsy curtain.

"Brooke, stop yelling." Haley said in a calm and reasonable tone, something the other two girls weren't used to.

"Rachel! What are you doing? Haley her mini is unzipped!" Brooke let out a loud groan in frustration as she pulled her hand to her head. "Get to work people! It starts in fifteen minutes!"

The other three girls let out quiet sighs as they tried to maintain composure.

"Haley, go find Nathan! He's bringing some much needed beauty products." Brooke said as she looked Rachel and Bevin straight in the eye. Both girls knew not to get angry over it, Brooke was just freaking out.

"These are all crap." Brooke muttered as she picked up a case of blush and threw it back on the plastic vanity. She had assumed, since the magazine was _Teen People_, that the beauty arsenal would at least be decent. Unfortunately, she had needed to call for backup.

"Where is he?" Haley asked as she quickly finished tying Rachel's halter.

"I don't know, Haley! He's somewhere. I told him to meet me backstage. He's probably checking out the girls. Just find him!" Brooke yelled as she turned back to Bevin. Haley nodded and hurried away from Brooke.

"Okay, Brooke. You need to chill." Bevin stated as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at Brooke.

"I'm not going to chill. We are on in fifteen minutes. Your hair is a car crash, this make up is nastier than a bad Louis Vuitton knockoff, and we have to win! I will not let Theresa…or that stupid new girl take my prize. Now turn around and finish getting dressed!" She yelled back at Bevin. Bevin nodded and slowly turned around.

"Rachel. Stilettos." Brooke stated in a soft, normal, tone, trying to calm herself down. Everything would be fine. They would win. Peyton would come back to her crying. Everything would be fine.

"Where is that makeup? I knew I couldn't count on Nathan to get anything important done for me." Brooke muttered as both girls tried to contain their giggling.

Not only was Brooke at the point of a mental breakdown, causing them to laugh, but she kept talking about Nathan and both girls were having daydreams of him.

"Shut up. Get your shoes on!" Brooke demanded before leaving in search of Nathan or Haley.

-------

A few minutes later, Brooke had found them. Together. She stood against the wall, crossing her arms and tapping her feet, as she counted to ten. She was in no mood to kill anyone tonight. It was nice that Haley liked Nathan, and looked like she would finally start to do something about it, but she needed to pick a better time.

She loudly cleared her throat, obviously fake, before staring at the two expectantly.

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan said, pretending as though he knew she wasn't mad. "I got the stuff you asked for. I wasn't quite sure what that Lor-eal stuff you asked for was, but I got the rest."

Brooke stared at him, look directly at his eyes, in a way that a cat did when it was about to pounce. She was even too angry to make fun of his L'Oreal mistake.

"Do you guys not understand we will be presenting in ten minutes! The presentation that could change my life and start my fashion career. Did I tell you to go find Nathan and _flirt _with him? No! I said go find Nathan and _give_…" She yelled as she walked over to Nathan and snatched the case of products from him. "me the makeup." She finished as she seethed at the two.

Quickly she pulled the lid of and rummaged through the cosmetics to make sure everything was there. She hadn't actually expected Nathan to remember all of it, but didn't really care. She would be angry anyways.

She stopped sifting through the things to look back up and find Nathan and Haley quietly chatting. "Haley! Get back to the dressing room! The girls can't even zip up their own skirts without someone." Brooke demanded as she stared intently at Haley. She handed the make-up to Haley. "Now!"

Haley nodded before sending Nathan a smile and heading back to the dressing room.

"Brooke, you know, you're not going to have any friends left after this is you don't calm down."

"I am in no mood, Scott! Shut your little mouth, or you're not going to have any man parts left! Brooke yelled back completely serious, causing Nathan to burst into a little laughter.

"And stay away from my girls! We have to win this." Brooke yelled as she firmly brought her hands to her hips. Nathan chuckled a bit more, before he pulled Brooke into a friendly side hug and watched a girl walk by with only her top half covered in a bra.

He watched as the girl exited the room, before looking back to Brooke. "You'll be fine. You know that nobody will ever beat Brooke Davis. They're too afraid you'll poke their eyes out in their sleep." He joked in an attempt to lighten her mood.

"What if Peyton beats us? What if she decides she doesn't need us anymore?" Brooke asked seriously, in a quiet tone.

"Come on, Brooke. You know that that would never happen. Did she ever tell you that she threatened to castrate me and "shave all the hair off my pretty little head" if I did anything to hurt you when we were together?" He asked seriously as he let go and looked at her.

Normally, he would have just ran away from the psycho to watch any girls getting ready, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to give them some form of encouragement.

"No, she didn't tell me that." Brooke said softly, as she smiled at the thought of Peyton defending her.

"Well, she did. It was like the day after I asked you out. And I think it was in the men's bathroom after one of the games. I'm telling you, she is crazy. Guess you two have that in common." He smiled sincerely before laughing at his own joke. Brooke shook her head before lightly hitting him in the chest.

"I just hope she isn't brainwashed by that Anna girl. I kinda miss her, you know?"

Nathan nodded, completely understanding. He had known their friendship for quite a long time.

"Besides, I think it's Jake." She added.

"Jagelski?" Nathan asked curiously, wondering what his teammate had to do with it.

"Long story. You probably don't want to listen to anymore of my whining and gossip."

Nathan laughed and nodded, in a slightly serious way. "Go win your stupid clothes thing." He said in the true Nathan Scott motivation manor.

"Thanks, Nate." She nodded and started to walk away, before stopping and turning around. "Are you staying to watch?"

He gave a shrug. "Yeah, I guess. Me and Luke came, so I guess we'll stay. I was kicking his ass on the court anyways."

Brooke smiled a slight bit as she thought about Lucas. For a minute, she had forgotten they were brothers, and so close. "Okay, good. Wish me luck." Brooke sent her famous dimpled smile, before turning back in the direction of the dressing room.

-------

Brooke quickly hurried past Theresa and Kelly, a girl from her squad who was Theresa's partner. Just great. Now Brooke really wanted to show everyone who is the boss. She safely avoided the other group, a blonde and brunette who was her biggest competition.

What she couldn't avoid, was Lucas. Only Lucas wasn't alone. He was following her around and asking for the two of them to talk. No, he was talking to Haley. Talking to Haley in a very _friendly_ way. A second later, he was hugging Haley.

This caught Brooke off guard, to say the least. Not one time in all of the Lucas-talk had Haley said anything about them being friends. Or more than friends. But she couldn't be more than friends with Lucas. Haley had told her how much she liked Nathan. Did she like both of them?

Maybe they we're just being nice. Like Nathan and Brooke had been. Friends. Yes, maybe they were just friends. The biggest question then came. Why was Brooke jealous? Wasn't she supposed to be over Lucas.

As soon as Lucas and Haley parted ways, she quickly made her way back to the girls' area. "Oh. My. God." She said with a huge smile. The girls were dressed, their hair was done beautifully, and the makeup was perfect. They really were ready to win.

"You guys look amazing." She said as she felt herself get teary eyed in an overdramatic way. Kind of like as if she was accepting an Oscar or something.

She smiled and quickly pulled them into a group hug as all the groups we're called to get on deck. "Let's go win this thing, guys!" Brooke exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug.

The four girls made their way to the line and got into the order they we're supposed to be in. The order which put Brooke right in front of Peyton. Of course, Peyton and Anna just _had_ to sign up right after them.

Their model, presumably one of Anna's friends, was dressed in plaid, black and red mini skirt, with light black, Capri length top that had buttons from the neck to the chest, that weren't hooked. It followed with black clogs. Brooke wouldn't lie, it was cute. But hers was better.

Bevin and Rachel both had on adorable Manolo Blahnik stilettos, and denim mini skirts. Rachel also had a gold, jewelry like belt to hang over the mini, and a yellow halter top with a black stripe across it. Bevin had on a light, multi colored spaghetti strapped tank top, with a white short sleeve, mid length over-shirt that tied in the front.

"Good luck." Anna said in a fake singsong voice. Peyton and Brooke stared directly at each other as they both nodded, not meaning it of course. Nobody wanted the other group to win. _They_ wanted to win.

"Anna, you'd better hurry and get your hair done." Bevin said in an innocent tone.

"It is done." Anna replied in an extremely confused tone as she turned to Peyton.

"Oh. Well, then. Good luck with that." Bevin said before she and Brooke both turned their backs to the other group to face the front. They sent looks with silent words to each other as the music began to play and the groups each went out on stage, one by one, for the fashion now.

A minute later, came their turn. "Now, the designs of Brooke Davis and Haley James." The announcer called.

-------

_Hope you enjoyed that one. I would love to hear your thoughts._


	21. Everything's Made To Be Broken

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Title from the Goo Goo Dolls' song Iris. Amazing. Check it out. Thank you to Ellie, once again! You are a wonderful beta! **Courtney**, this one is for you. And early present! Happy Birthday.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Twenty: Everything's Made To Be Broken**

_"Loyalty oaths increase the number of liars."  
— _Noel Peattie

"The judging will now begin. All teams will have a short intermission period. In a few minutes, everyone will be called to the stage and the winners will be announced!"

The show had ended. All the teams had presented their designs on a model, and most had been very good. Brooke couldn't help but feel a little threatened. Once again, her competition was Theresa, along with Peyton and Anna.

At this point, Brooke really couldn't hear what was going on around her. There was too much in her head. Too much that she was thinking, and worrying, about. The nerves had hit her so hard after she finished, and watched the rest of the groups perform.

She had to win this. This was her shot. It could be her big break. She knew all she was interested in was fashion. She wouldn't settle for anything else.

Most of her worries were over. Bevin didn't trip in her heels and fall. Rachel didn't expose any of her body parts. Anna didn't shout any rude comments. Haley didn't do anything to screw it up.

Lucas didn't watch her the whole time. Okay, so that he did. But she had carefully avoided it. Everything seemed to be working out just right.

_Completely jinxed. _

_-------_

Haley had walked off stage, while Brooke had stayed back to wave and smile at the audience. Was that really needed? Things had gone perfectly. Their designs had been a hit with almost everyone. Did she really need to flaunt herself?

Haley just laughed and grabbed Rachel before walking back towards the dressing rooms. To say it was crowded would be the least. She could barely walk without getting pushed into someone.

It wasn't just the girls anymore, it was everyone. It seemed as though everyone's boyfriends, everyone's girl friends; even some moms were backstage talking to the young designers. And then there was Lucas.

_Wait…Lucas? _Yes. It was Lucas, and the Lucas that was smiling and coming straight to her. She felt like she should be the person in a cartoon, rubbing their eyes to make sure it was real.

"Hey."

He had come backstage to talk to her? Why did those Scott brothers' keep messing with her head? One minute she was so sure she liked Nathan, and then the next, it was Lucas. She couldn't really tell if it was there. If that romantic vibe was real between them, or if it was just a confusing friend vibe.

She had to know. She couldn't keep lying to Brooke. Not if she wanted them to be true friends. She couldn't keep lying to herself. She knew it was there with Nathan, and it had been since the first minute of their date. What she didn't know, was if it really was there with Lucas.

"Hey." She replied, managing a convincing tone.

Maybe she should just kiss him. At least then, she would know. So yes, it would be in front of a hundred people, who actually weren't really paying any attention. But she would at least know if something was there. She could just kiss him, and feel nothing.

Yeah, then she could run off to Nathan, tell him she kissed Lucas, but she likes him and would really like go out with him. Even if all the gossiping girls were telling him about how the tutor girl actually kissed Lucas Scott.

_Yeah, that would go over well. _

"You did great, Hales." Lucas said as he sent her a wide smile. "You're definitely going to win." He added, truly believing it. Brooke and Haley's designs had gotten to most applause, and the most attention. Why wouldn't they win?

"Thanks, but it was mostly Brooke." She easily took notice of his slight flinching at her name.

Okay, so he obviously still had feelings for Brooke. But Haley was sure it wasn't any easier on him with Brooke completely freezing him out. It wasn't even like she had to try anymore. Things were just lost between the two.

She understood why, though. Brooke had explained to Haley her feelings of rejection and insecurity. And even though she had still wanted Brooke to take the chance on Lucas, it made complete sense to why she wouldn't.

"Yeah, she looked great." He said casually, but immediately corrected himself. "Did great. She _did _great."

Haley knew it would be inappropriate to laugh. Not to mention, it would most likely embarrass him. If he was going to be her experimental guinea pig, he couldn't be flushed and embarrassed.

"Yeah, she looked hot." Now Haley was going to laugh at herself. Had she really just called her friend 'hot'? Boy Brooke was really rubbing off on her. She had to be channeling that confident, crazy, Brooke personality.

"I need to talk to you about something." Haley said in a quiet whisper after she had calmed herself down. "It's important. We really can't talk about it here." She added, still in the hushed tone that started to make Lucas a bit concerned.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, not at all masking his confusion. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen Haley so quiet and serious. And she was the girl who tutors tons of brainless high school kids, she had to be serious a lot!

"I'm sure you still have a few minutes before you have to go for sentencing in a state of execution."

Haley couldn't even laugh at his lame, but intelligent joke. This was her shot. This was the time to do it. She had been flirting with Nathan every time he had come within ten feet of her, and now it was time to decide what she wanted.

She needed to rip the band-aid off quickly. Go for it, before she lost the courage. Would admitting that she did have a thing for Lucas, mean losing her new, blossoming friendship with Brooke? It was time to decide.

She took a quick, split second, look around before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards their dressing area. It wasn't a soft embrace. No, she had a death grip on his forearm, yanking him towards her designated area.

"Haley." He said in a slow, questioning tone. "What is going on?" He wanted to laugh and call her crazy person, because of her antics.

However, he didn't have time to say, or think anything else. He could slightly taste the strawberry. It caught him off guard, completely. He could remember one person with that exact taste.

Brooke must have let Haley use her lip gloss. It brought him back to that night. The night where Brooke had wanted him. Where he screwed up and lost the beautiful brunette.

Haley had practically lunged forward, pressing her lips to his. She had to know. And kissing Lucas would do just that. The moment was brief, but both came to an understanding.

Haley slowly pulled away, in fear of what he would say. Oh how she prayed that Nathan hadn't seen that. Now she knew exactly what she needed to do. And it wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm sorry. I mean…I shouldn't have-" She stopped. What could she say?

_I shouldn't have attacked you with my lips? Nice, one. Come on Haley. Think. Think. Say anything. _

"It's okay. Now we know, right?" Lucas said in reassurance, knowing she had to feel the exact same way.

Neither of them felt that. Neither of them felt the magic of a first kiss with someone you really liked. Neither of the two felt like the rest of the world had dissolved. Neither of the two felt like time had stood still.

"Yeah. I've kind of been wondering about that for quite awhile." She admitted. Lucas raised his eyebrow slightly, getting a cocky smirk. Guys and their egos.

"So you've wanted to kiss me for awhile, then?" Lucas as mockingly, as he sent a few chuckles at her. Haley let out a deep sigh as she brought her hands to her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Well… I didn't know it would be like kissing my brother. But it was." Lucas playfully rolled his eyes in return to her as Haley laughed at her own joke. "Hah!"

Lucas shook his head, in a playful disapproving manner. "But it's good that we know. We're friends. That's that." He said, bringing a serious tone back to their conversation. Haley nodded agreeing, before she remembered Nathan. Even if she wasn't ready to tell her, she could still enjoy some quality flirting.

"And you're tragically hung up on Brooke."

Lucas' eyes shot straight at her, and he quickly shook his head to prove she was wrong. But, for what? All he wanted was to be a good guy, and not take advantage of Brooke. Now he couldn't have her. Never had he known he would be so sad, not having Brooke Davis as his girlfriend.

But that's exactly what he had dreamed of. Seeing that glimpse of the real Brooke, he wanted to know more. He was dying to learn more and more about the girl. To become close to the real her. He hadn't expected it to quite hit him this hard. But it had. It had been weeks since the party, and the morning after, but he still couldn't get over her.

"She likes you. It just hurt her." Haley whispered as she leaned inwardly. She knew she shouldn't be telling him what Brooke had told her not to tell, but it would help them get together. "Don't give up on her."

He nodded as he smiled down at her. Never had a girl kissed him, and then told him to go for another girl. She was quite the friend.

"Go get her." Haley said as sent a quick smile and pushed him towards the crowd.

-------

Brooke walked gleefully. Actually _gleefully_. She was starting to overcome her worries. They had a real chance of winning this thing. All she needed to do was gather her girls and get ready before going on stage to meet their fate.

She took a glance around at the large crowd. It wasn't this large before the show. So many people were backstage. She could even notice Nathan. And unfortunately, Felix. She rolled her eyes at her previous date, before noticing Bevin standing by their curtain.

At least the girls had listened to her when she said to meet back at the dressing rooms. She quickly bounced in the direction, before stopping dead in her tracks.

Right there, to the side of their curtain, was a thousand knives sticking into her back. Haley was kissing Lucas. Haley? The Haley that was into Nathan. The Haley that had been talking to Lucas earlier. Now it all made sense. Why had she even trusted the girl?

Brooke had thought they were actually getting on quite well. She had actually become a great friend, and not a Peyton replacement. Now she had betrayed her. Brooke had told Haley of her fears and feelings for Lucas only a night before, and now Haley was kissing him? That was it.

She quickly turned around and ran back to where she had seen the guy. She was actually running. She saw the dark-haired boy she knew, and quickly grabbed his arm. She pulled him to an open spot around a curtain, with no resist from him.

She practically jumped as she kissed him, not even sure if she had hit his cheek or his mouth. She was too angry. A second later, she pulled back. She didn't want this. Even if she wanted revenge, she could find someone better. She deserved some better.

"Hey girl." He said in that cocky tone of his, the one that made her roll her eyes.

"Felix."

------

_Reviews are appreciated._


	22. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **So this title is actually by Lindsay Lohan, but I want to recommend some songs. If you haven't heard them…listen! Definitely some inspiration for this chapter. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, which feels very Brucas to me, High by James Blunt, and Look After You by The Fray. Take my advice, you'll love them!

My lovely dear Ellie. You are wonderful. Once again I will thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Confessions of a Broken Heart**

Brooke gave an overwhelmed sigh. What had she done? Did she actually just kiss Felix? The look that he had been giving her for the last few seconds was disgusting. His stupid cocky smirk. He just wouldn't stop smiling. She could wipe that smile off of his face.

She rolled her eyes at him before starting to leave, but felt something holding her back. Her eyes immediately shot down to the hand on her wrist.

"What do you want Felix?" She asked in one complete annoyed tone.

Yes, she was annoyed that Felix was there. But she was even more annoyed with herself. How could Lucas have this kind of power of her. How could he make her feel this jealous? She was jealous enough to go to Felix Tagaro. That meant something was really wrong with the world.

"I want you." He stated in some egotistical manner, as if he was king of the world. How many times had girls told him to get over himself? Brooke didn't even know guys could be _that_ full of themselves.

"Okay, that was _lame_." She could feel his hold on her slowly tightening. Did he actually think he had a chance with her? She was much better than that.

He was slowly pulling her against the wall, where he had originally been. Okay, so maybe she her brain had been clouded when she had kissed him for a couple seconds. But did he actually think that she was going to make out with him behind a curtain when anyone could find them? Especially now that she regained all brain functions.

"Felix, let go of me." She stated with a heavy sigh, never more annoyed with him. He only shook his head.

"You don't want that." _Real smooth. _He couldn't even see how annoying he was. _How pathetic. _

"Felix, we have to go back on stage soon."

He simply shrugged off her words, earning more annoyance. His other hand locked around her other wrist. Was he not hearing her? She was now slightly pinned against the wall.

"Felix! Let me go." She demanded as anger started to grow in her eyes. He was even more of a disgusting pig than she originally thought. Why had she agreed to go out with him in the first place? Oh right…_Lucas._

He had hurt her exactly when she was starting to get over it. She was even going to ask him to the formal that was coming in a week. How pathetic, _she_ was going to ask _him_.

It didn't even matter anymore, he was with Haley. She couldn't believe the girl had actually betrayed her like that. She couldn't stop the thoughts as they ran through her head like a stampede.

"_Rejection. My parent's taught it to me. I hate it. When Luke rejected me, it was… It never happened to me. Guys have always wanted me, and this guy that I really like…rejection. I just didn't want to be reminded of it." _

She could clearly remember saying that Haley, only a night before. Had the girl not heard her? Did she not understand?

Haley had told her she liked Nathan. She had talked about much she liked him, and had been flirting with him only a few minutes before the fashion show. Now she was kissing Lucas? Had she used Brooke? Is that what the friendship was about?

Brooke had had good intentions when she befriended Haley. Yes, some we're to fix her own problems, but everything had been completely real. Only to be stabbed in the back.

Then she had gone about it in the wrong way. She shouldn't have been going looking for Felix or Nathan to get back at them. She should have stayed and immediately confronted Haley. That's what she should have done, if it wasn't for Felix holding her back.

Why had he still not let her go? She could feel his warm breathe, his face only inches from hers. She could practically smell the Colgate. _At least she knew he brushed his teeth._

He was slightly towering over her, as she started to push her hands out of his grip. "Felix! Stop!" She exclaimed, almost yelling, before his lips crashed onto hers.

-------

Lucas took a glance to his left, and then to his right. He didn't really know why he was looking for her, or what he would say when he found her, but he needed to say something. The kiss between him and Haley only proved there was nothing romantic between them.

Of course, he didn't want to tell Brooke about the kiss. They weren't dating, or even talking to each other, so it couldn't hurt anything. But he could at least tell her she did a great job and wish her good luck. Then he would get to say _something_ to her.

"Nathan!" He called as he noticed his brother, who turned around to meet his gaze. He sent a brotherly smile as he approached him.

"Hey, Nate. Have you seen Brooke around here?" He asked, not even bothering to be subtle. Her rolled his eyes as Nathan got that look on his face. That look like Lucas and Brooke were together or something. A congratulatory look.

"Luke, she should be going back on stage soon. I don't think you have time to be making out." Nathan said with a straight look on his face, acting as though he was the bigger brother, when really, he was trying not to laugh.

"It's not that. I just need to talk to her. Have you seen her?" Lucas asked as he took his own look around. "And why are you back here?"

"Same reason everyone else is. The girls." Nathan said, trying to sound like a joke. He knew he was actually looking for Haley. He could wish her good luck, and have some reason to talk to her.

"I think I saw her running that way," Nathan said as he pointed with his index finger in the direction that Brooke had gone. "But other than that I haven't seen her since before the show."

Lucas nodded and lightly hit him on the back for setting off in the direction that Nathan had pointed him to.

"_Felix! Stop!"_

He heard the familiar voice, only more high pitched. But if that was Brooke, she was with Felix? Did he really want to see that?

It didn't matter. Brooke could be in trouble. That's exactly what made him stop and look around the curtain. Felix had Brooke pinned against the wall, his strong hands holding her wrists, as he tried to kiss her. But Lucas could see her resisting.

It wasn't as hard as he had wanted it to be, but he couldn't ruin this day for Brooke and Haley. They had such a good opportunity of winning; he couldn't ruin that by getting in trouble.

So the punch wasn't as hard as he hadn't wanted it to be. However, it still got Felix off of Brooke.

"What's your problem, man?" Felix yelled as he brought his hand to his jaw, where he had been punched only a few seconds earliert hadn't been enough to hurt him too much, but that didn't let anyone off the hook.

"She said to stop." Lucas said keeping his voice in a hushed tone. He didn't need everyone coming to see what was going on. Luckily, the unused dressing room that they were in was slightly dark.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked softly and delicately as he turned to Brooke. He hadn't expected the look she was giving him. He definitely hadn't expected the cold glare she was sending him.

Felix rolled his eyes as he groaned slightly. "This isn't over." He said, before leaving the room. As if that was supposed to scare someone.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, only focused on the brunette in front of him.

"You shouldn't have hit him." Brooke stated, no trace of any emotions in her voice, or displayed on her face. Did Lucas just expect to rescue her from Felix, and be instantly forgiven?

"He was hurting you." Lucas explained as he reached for her hand. She quickly pulled it to her body, not needing him to touch her.

"I could have handled that on my own." She gave a sigh as she looked down at her wrists that were a little more red than usual. Lucas couldn't help but following her gaze.

"He could have really hurt you, I wasn't going to let that happen." Once again Lucas had to be the savior. He just had to be so sweet and act like her knight in shining armor. He couldn't even let her be mad at him. One look into his deep blue eyes, and she just wanted to kiss him.

And she did. She reached up slightly, as he was taller than her, and let her lips fall onto his. It wasn't soft or sweet. It didn't send some secret message. She was still full of anger and resentment. But for some reason, it was like he was pulling her to him.

He was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't help but feel the anger and passion, but it was Brooke. The girl he had been dreaming about for weeks. He couldn't push her away once more, just because everything wasn't perfect. He couldn't make that same mistake twice. His hand slowly grazed her cheek, as he began to return the kiss.

Until she stopped, there were slight tears in her eyes. He couldn't tell if was from what had happened with Felix, or something completely different. But they were there.

He hadn't hoped for this. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

She stared down at the ground for a second, she didn't want to look up. She couldn't look up at him again. "I saw you." She stated in a soft, emotionless tone. Finally, her eyes met his. Her cold eyes, met his concerned ones.

"I saw you kiss her."

She'd seen them? How? He didn't time to think. He had to explain it to her before he lost her for good. "It wasn't like that. Brooke, you have to believe me. We're just friends."

Brooke quickly shook her head and raised her hand dismissively. "I have to go." She stated, giving one last look into that pool of blue before hurrying past him.

------

Where was the exit in this place? She had to get out. It was suffocating her. She could barely breathe.

"Brooke?" She heard, and gave a sigh as she slowed down and looked in the direction of her name. Nathan.

"Where are you going? They're calling everyone back on stage."

"What do you really think about Haley? Honestly." She asked, not bothering to answer his previous statements. She just had to leave.

"Honestly? I really like her. I want to get to know her more."

Brooke just nodded. He was hopeless. Every single on of them was hopeless. "You should talk to her." She stated, before once again leaving. This time, she made it out the door.

-------

"And the winner is…"

The room was completely silent. If a pen dropped, every single person would hear it. All the designers, excluding Brooke, where on the stage with locked hands and hopeful eyes.

"Brooke Davis and Haley James!"

The applause came. Claps and whistling could be heard from the crowd. Haley looked at Bevin and Rachel with complete worry on her face. Brooke Davis wasn't there.

She had to accept it on her own. She had to talk to the assistant editor or Teen People by herself. The winner was supposed to stay after for information about the date and time of the meeting. Where was Brooke?

People were still clapping, as Haley slowly walked to the front of the stage, and put on the best smile that she could manage. The one thing Brooke dreamed of, and she wasn't there to accept her victory.

-------

_There it is! Reviews would be nice. _


	23. A Moment Like This

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Once again, the title is a Kelly Clarkson song. Her songs are just perfect titles. Thank you my dear Ellie. I can't stress the amount of appreciation I have towards you! Thank you.

Okay, so I've had a few complaints about the lack of fluff. I guess its just time to let the secret out. A few people already know this, and I didn't intend on telling anyone this early, but I want to assure you some things. There will be a sequel. I have reasons for not putting the couples together so soon, and that is exactly why I've waited. But I don't want anyone to stop reading because of that. So there it is. The title I'm thinking right now is "Forever and For Always" but I haven't quite decided. I hope everyone is as excited about it as I am! Now onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Moment Like This**

"What happened to Brooke?"

Haley looked up at Bevin, and gave a simple shrug. The three girls were just getting back to their dressing room to pick up their things and head home. Brooke had still not been seen.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice as she gathered some of her things. She stopped in the middle of shoving something into her purse and turned to Rachel and Bevin.

"Here stuff is still here." Haley said as she quickly directed them down to Brooke's purse lying by the mirror. "I can't believe she didn't show up for the announcement. This whole stupid thing was _her_ idea in the first place!"

Rachel and Bevin just turned slightly to eye each other, They both knew Brooke very well, and knew she wouldn't miss this for the world. This was her dream. To have her designs modeled on the runway. Yes, it might not be some high priced place in New York. Yes, it was the auditorium of their school, but it was still something. And she had just left?

"How am _I_ supposed to get home?" Haley asked, in an almost yelling tone. "Does she just think I'm going to walk?"

So maybe she was taking things a little out of hand, but she didn't care. She had a reason. Brooke had left her to stare dumbly with nothing to say in front of a whole audience of people, left her to talk to the people from the magazine, and left her to find a ride home.

She knew she could just ride home with Bevin and Rachel, and was very happy that they had called not needing a ride, but it didn't change anything. Haley James was livid.

"Haley, it's okay. We'll talk to Brooke tomorrow. I'll take you home and you can get some sleep or something."

Haley nodded. She knew Rachel was just trying to help, but she couldn't help but feel angry.

"You get your stuff together, _we_ are going to find Anna." Bevin said as she slightly snickered. "Come on." She began full on laughing as she grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into the sea of people.

"I can't believe she just left me here." Haley muttered quietly as she gathered Brooke's cosmetics that were all over the place. There was definitely going to be some serious yelling come morning time.

"Who?" Asked a giggling amused voice. Haley shot around quickly to see Nathan watching her with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of him.

"Brooke." She muttered with bitterness evident in her voice. "This whole design thing was her idea. I don't even like fashion. But, no, I did it. And for who? Brooke. And then she wasn't even there when we won!"

"I'm sure she had a reason." He said cautiously. Nathan had dealt with plenty of hormonal angry girls, and he had clearly learned not to defend the one they were angry at. But seeing Brooke in a completely overwhelmed state before she left, he knew he had to say something.

"Yeah, she hates me! She probably just planned this whole thing to leave me standing up there looking like an idiot!" Haley shot back, knowing she was practically fuming.

"I saw her before the show, she was leaving. She seemed pretty upset." Haley simply rolled her eyes at Nathan's comment. _Who cares! _So what if Brooke was upset, she'd still left her here.

"She told me to talk to you." Nathan added, as he eyed Haley curiously. He wasn't one hundred percent sure about what he was supposed to be talking to Haley about, but he had an idea.

"Me?" Haley's gaze shot straight up to him, forgetting about the stuff that was strewn vigorously all over the counter and floor. She couldn't help but wonder if Brooke had said anything about Haley liking Nathan.

"About what?" Nathan innocently shrugged, although he still had an idea. Nathan Scott was not afraid of asking girls out. He had practically begged Haley to go out with him before, so why couldn't he do that now? Who cared about his pride of dignity?

"I don't know. Well, Brooke's gone . You want a ride?" He asked casually as he took a look around and the people clearing out. She quickly nodded at his offer. There was no way she was going to turn it down. And not because Brooke had left, because she wanted to go with Nathan.

"Yeah. Thanks, Nathan. Can you just give me a couple minutes to get the rest of Brooke's _crap_?" She asked in a light tone, shockingly having no resentment anymore.

He gave her a nod before glancing over to see Tim waving him over. "Yeah, just come find me when you're done."

-------

Haley began rummaging through some things, pushing the open containers of lip-gloss and powder into the case. How could four girls use so much makeup? She quickly grabbed the case, Brooke's purse, her purse, and her jacket, before heading out to leave. She immediately stopped as she collided into someone, and looked up to see Lucas.

"Luke, hey." She stated, a bit absentmindedly, only focused on finding Nathan.

"Brooke saw us."

All thoughts of Nathan immediately ran out of her head like water from a bottle. "She…what?" She whispered in a hushed tone, as though she could still save them from being caught. But she knew she couldn't.

"I went to find her, like you said. And she was with Felix. Anyways, she kissedme and said she saw us, and then just left. I tried to find you before the announcement, but you were already on stage." He explained, letting out a heavy sigh as he brought his hands to his face. All hope was gone.

"Does…Nathan know?" Haley knew she shouldn't be focused on him right now, but he had been dancing around some subject earlier, and she had to know.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not sure. She just ran out."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't know she could see us. I wouldn't have…" She took a glance around before leaning in to whisper, "kissed you." She pulled away with an apologetic look on her face.

He nodded sympathetically, worried for Brooke and Haley's friendship also. He hadn't expected Brooke to be so upset, but he could guess that was a good thing. At least he knew that she cared about him. But he couldn't help but feel like it was too late.

"Wait, did you say Nathan?" He asked, suddenly realizing Haley's worry over Nathan knowing. "Do you…_like_ him?" He questioned, with a slight frightened look on his face. Nathan was his brother, so he wouldn't say anything bad about him, he just hadn't expected it.

Haley simply shrugged it off as she looked around, making the fact even more obvious. "I should go find my ride. I'll talk to Brooke tomorrow and hopefully work things out."

He nodded, as he quietly laughed about his new discovery. At least he knew Nathan was feeling the same way about Haley. Or at least, it seemed like it. Nathan and Haley. What a shocker.

"Hey." Haley said cautiously as she approached Nathan. She couldn't help but think that Brooke had told Nathan more than he had said. If Brooke had been angry at seeing them, and seeing as how she knew about Haley liking Nathan, what better revenge than to tell him?

"Hey, you ready to go?" Nathan asked in a cheery tone. Maybe he didn't know after all. She simply nodded and he brought his hand to the small of her back to lead her out.

"Are you happy about winning?" He asked as they climbed into his car. She looked at him, trying to read his face. She couldn't decide how he was acting. Maybe he was being too friendly.

"Yeah, I mean, we put a lot of hard work into this. Believe me, Brooke had me at her house 'til two in the morning some nights. I just wish she would have been there when we won. You know?"

He turned to her with a smile on his face, completely understanding, before he started up the car. She knew she should just sit back and enjoy talking to Nathan, not worrying about anything else.

-------

"Thanks for giving me aride." Haley said to Nathan as they reached her door. What a gentlemen. She knew it would be wrong to tell him how she felt, or kiss him right there. She couldn't take that chance, not yet. She had to know if Nathan knew about her and Lucas.

She also knew she needed to focus on finding Brooke and explaining it to her. She couldn't even decide what the right words to say would be.

"Yeah, no problem. At least this time I didn't have to beg you to come with me." He said, refreshing both of their memories about the earlier date. Both gave a few chuckles, before Haley started to open the door.

"Good night." She said as she started to walk in, but was immediately stopped. He wasn't thinking. He didn't care even if she didn't like him? He'd already embarrassed himself once earlier on that porch, what was the difference now?

He grabbed her hand as she spun around, and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing onto hers. To his fortune, she was kissing him back. She was kissing him with a lot of force. He could feel her tongue begging entrance, something he definitely hadn't been expecting from her.

As the two finally pulled away from each other, Haley smiled the cute classic Haley James smile, and Nathan couldn't help but do the same. "Good night." He said in a soft, slightly teasing tone, before making his way back to his car.

-------

_So that's about the end of the whole magazine thing. What did you think of the drama, the couples, the problems. Loved it? Hated it? I want to know everything. I love your reviews, so leave one!_


	24. Authors Note

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the long delay, and, for some reason, the messed up url. I am still doing this story, just being so busy lately, it's taking longer than expected. The next chapter has been written off and sent to my beta, so if should be coming out soon-ish. There's only a few chapters left, and this will be over. But there's always the sequel that I'm looking forward to. I hope everyone respects this. I know it's been awhile, but it's just life and things I can't control. I just want to let everyone know that I **AM** still writing this.


	25. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so we are getting a lot closer to the end. Very close actually. I'm sorry for the very long delay of this chapter. I hope everyone understands. I started school, and life has become busy for me. I've actually been waiting to write this for quite awhile, I just didn't have enough time until now.

This chapter is dedicated to the girls who helped me through details of the storyline. Thank you dear Ellie, for being my wonderful beta.

Chapter title credit would be a lot of people. It's old and has many different people so how 'bout we go with…Rod Stewart.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: I Only Have Eyes For You**

Haley practically _skipped _as she went to answer her front door. She couldn't help but be in a wonderful mood. All the times she had liked Nathan, or been confused about everything, the two had finally kissed and everything was clear to her now, or at least, almost everything.

There was still Brooke. She really wanted to storm over to the house of that preppy brunette with her "I'm the queen" attitude, but then Haley remembered she was at just as much fault as Brooke.

Yes, Brooke shouldn't have left Haley there alone, especially since she was the one who talked her into it, but Haley was the one who had kissed the guy that Brooke liked most. Then there was the fact that Brooke _saw_ them. So maybe there was some fear involved, and it was keeping her from going over there.

She knew eventually, she would just have to face Brooke, and try to explain to her before the door was slammed in Haley's face.

As she opened the door, she couldn't help but be happy, nervous, and a little surprised. "Hey Nathan." She let out, with a full smile on her face.

"Hey." Nathan would never want to admit it, but he was also nervous, maybe even more nervous than Haley was. She didn't know what was about to come next, only he did.

He gave a simple nod as she stepped into her house. He was definitely envious of the environment. It looked so cozy and homey. Like a _real_ family lived there. It definitely had what Nathan's house was lacking. It wasn't as big, it didn't have as much expensive stuff, but it was real.

Being the captain of the basketball team, he was _never_ to be turned down. He felt like he was on some reality show with a hidden camera.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked casually as she stepped back and parted the door open further. Haley was a well-mannered, traditional girl, and Nathan was a respectable guy. Haley knew, even though she was home alone, nothing would happen that she didn't want.

"So…about last night," he started, before cutting himself off. _What is wrong with you? _His head screamed to him. Nathan Scott never had problems with girls.

"I'm sorry."

Nathan was a little surprised by the statement. Not only had she cut him off, but also she was _sorry_. Sorry? What did that mean? "You're sorry?" He asked, not bothering at all to mask the confusion.

"Actually, I'm not." She stated in a firm, almost robotic like tone. So maybe she was being a little weird.

"Umm…okay. So," he once again started, a little thrown off. He wasn't quite sure what to say now, because it seemed as though all of his words had left the building.

"I wanted to kiss you, Nathan. And I totally understand if you want to laugh in my face right now, or if you are recording this for some public humiliation, or just something to laugh about in your sweaty locker room. I don't care. So I'm not sorry."

He looked over at her, her arms folded across her chest. He quietly laughed a little, but not for the reasons she was thinking.

"Okay, it's nice to know that. I was actually going to say "Will you be my date to formal." But I mean, if this is going to the locker room…" He teased, knowing this would embarrass her just a little, but it was cute to see her cheeks turn a slight red and an adorable smile appear on her face.

"Oh. Okay. Well, then I take all that stuff back." She said softly, almost inaudible, she knew it was the pessimist in her that assumed the worst, but it was nice to know what Nathan originally had planned to ask her.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to go to the formal with a crazy-"

She immediately cut him off with a light playful slap on the arm and a "Hey!"

"Okay. So shut up and let me talk this time!" He exclaimed in a joking, flirty tone that had become common, almost natural, between the two.

"Well, I'm the hottest guy in school, it's only natural for me to go to the formal with a beautiful girl." He paused for effect, obviously teasing her. "So will you be my date?"

She smiled as she stepped forward and reached up to hug him. "Of course."

He sent her a genuine smile as she pulled away, now standing completely on her feet. He even found it cute that she had to prop of up on her toes to hug him. "Well, that's not all."

She nodded, as she looked at him a bit curiously. Things had been going very well since the night before, and she was hoping that wasn't going to be ended with bad news.

"Okay, so I know I had to force you, but the first date we went on, I think we both enjoyed that. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. And…I mean, since then, we when we have been…"

Now he was getting nervous. It wasn't so much asking her to formal because girls were lined up for him, but this was the hard part.

"What I mean, is that we've gotten to know each other more, and I like you and…well-" The words once again had disappeared.

It was like watching the school geek on a television show trying to ask the most popular girl at school to dinner, and watching him being let down easy. Thankfully, she had once again cute him off.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Nathan."

She hoped she wasn't, once again, off base. There was only so much embarrassment a girl could take in one hour. But, she wouldn't be Haley James if she didn't take that leap and throw it out there.

It's what she wanted, it's what she dreamt about when thoughts of Nathan came around. And if he laughed in her face, then she would find a different prom date.

He smiled as he quickly walked towards her and pulled her into a romantic kiss. "Thank god."

-------

Brooke finally opened the door, after hearing the banging sound growing louder and louder. Why had Haley not gotten the clue? She didn't want to talk.

"What?" Brooke asked curtly as she opened the door, having a clear view of Haley James on her doorstep.

"Brooke, I know you're angry about the kiss between me and Lucas, but you have to let me explain. You let me there at that place-" Maybe it hadn't come out the right way, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't get to finish, but Brooke had abruptly cut her off.

"So now this is my fault? Haley James, the perfect little angel. Lets just blame it all on Brooke. You know, the fact that I _told_ you how much I care about Lucas and how you told me you understood and you kissed him."

"No, Brooke. That's not what I mean." Haley stated, already getting a little overwhelmed and frustrated.

"I mean, you left me there and I was completely alone. I'm not mad, I understand. But I'm saying, because of that can't you just hear me out? I'm not trying to blame anything on you at all."

"Fine. Two minutes, and then I need to get ready to meet Bevin at the mall, so we can talk about you."

Haley knew Brooke was saying that to get to her, and in all honesty she completely understood, but she wasn't leaving just yet.

"I don't like Luke. We are just friends. We've been friends for a while, and there was just always this connection. We didn't know if it was just friendly or something more. And I have this thing for Nathan, and we just had to kiss to make sure there was nothing there.

There isn't. All I could think about was Nathan and all he could think about was you. I'm sorry, Brooke. We were getting to be good friends, and I wasn't trying to do anything to intentionally hurt you. It was nothing. I really like Nathan. He asked me to formal this morning, and officially became my boyfriend."

-------

Peyton approached Anna the next morning, a Monday, and quickly sat down at the table. The bell was about to ring, to signal the start of last period, but she needed to talk to Anna, since they wouldn't see each other for the rest of the day.

"Hey!" She exclaimed to the brunette, obviously letting her know of her happiness. "Guess who I'm going to formal with?"

Anna looked up at Peyton, a smile on her face to see Peyton so happy, and gave a slight shrug. "Who?"

"Jake Jagielski."

-------

Lucas took a deep breath. This was it, this was his chance. He was just going to walk up to Brooke at her locker, grab her arm and pull her around. Then he would pour out his heart, beg for forgiveness, and hopefully live happily ever after.

When she tried to walk away he would say just one minute, and just talk. He had rehearsed it over and over. It was something along the lines of:

"_I'm sorry about the kiss. It's just that I couldn't have you and we didn't know if there was something there. But there wasn't. And then I saw you with Felix and I had to help you. I really, really like you and I never wanted to hurt you. Will you go to formal with me?"_

This was it. He took another deep breath, rounded the corner and headed towards Brooke's locker. Just then, he felt like he had fallen face first to the floor. He was smashed like a pancake.

There stood the somewhat likeable guy, who for some reason had chosen to be Felix's best friend, right in front of her.

The words "Yes, I'll be your date" had just come out of her mouth. Seriously, would the knife stabbing into his heart just _stop_. All hope was gone. What was he to do now?

-------

_There it is. This chapter was written different then most. Alot of minor cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love._


	26. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note:** Well, this title comes from a famous movie. You've probably heard of it. The Lion King. Yes? It's song by William Hung, but I think we'll go with Elton John here. That's the good version. Only American Idol watchers would understand that, by the way.

Thanks to my dear Ellie for beta-ing this. Thank to Brucas girls who keep my writing. Thanks to all the reviewers who make me like writing this. We're pretty close to the end now, so keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

Brooke stepped out of the limo, in which some friends had come to the formal in, straightened her dress then put on a somewhat fake smile for her date.

"You ready to go in?"

She heard a voice ask her. She smiled to the guy in front of her, managing a nod. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." She said as she put her hands on her cold arms since she was still standing outside.

Physically there was nothing wrong with Chris Keller, he was pretty cute. He had cute, spiked up hair, somewhat of a nice tux, and he really had the punk rock-star look going.

He _appeared _to be a nice guy, but they usually never were.

Why he was Felix's best friend, Brooke did not understand. He seemed so considerate, and had looked pretty adorable when he was asking her to be his date. Felix on the other hand was complete scum. Lowest of the low at Tree Hill, maybe even in the whole state of North Carolina.

But Brooke knew the exact reason why she wasn't enjoying this, or why she wasn't paying any attention to her date. Her heart was not in it.

It was in the blond, blue-eyed boy that she could not stop thinking about. Even if he had hurt her, for some reason she could not let him go.

Brooke Davis knew that one of her greatest flaws, that could possibly bring her friendships to screeching halt, was forgiveness. Some people deserved it, and she never gave it, but some didn't. She wasn't quite sure which category Haley and Lucas fell into.

All she knew was that somewhere in her heart, she had found the forgiveness for Haley. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't actually with Lucas, or the fact that she needed someone she could trust, and Haley had done a great job of reassuring her.

Or maybe it was just the fact that they had fun together, and Brooke didn't want to lose their blossoming friendship.

_"You and Nathan?" Brooke asked, not quite sure she had heard right. Had Haley really just said she was his girlfriend, "Like, for real?"_

_Haley simply nodded with a wide grin displaying on her face. She lit up at the thought of Nathan, her features immediately softening. _

_"Yes, for real. I really, really like him, Brooke. There's nothing more than friendship between Lucas and I. I swear on our contest-winning designs, or…even my relationship with Nathan."_

_Brooke could tell she was being true with her, but something said she needed more from Haley._

_"I know how much you like him," she started, careful to say 'like' in the present tense, because any fool could see how much Brooke liked hi, "And I was just being stupid when I kissed him. I was confused and that's no excuse, but I'm sorry. It would never ever happen again. _

_Speaking of, he really likes you Brooke. You shouldn't give up on him, and please not on me. We were having run, right?" Haley asked as she nudged Brooke in the arm, seeing her smile start to appear and her angry face softens._

Brooke had forgiven her. What was she to do? Was she supposed to be angry with her forever? No, there was no point in that. Haley was right, Brooke and Lucas hadn't been together, and he was fair game. Any other girl wouldn't be spending so much time apologizing.

If only things could be that easy with Peyton. Honestly, Brooke couldn't quite even remember what they were fighting about. Since she was being honest, she knew the only reason she wasn't at Peyton's apologizing and reconciling was because of her pride.

She needed to get over it. If she could forgive Haley, and even Lucas, even though he didn't know it yet, why not Peyton, too?

A part of her regretted the fact that she had said yes to Chris, but she couldn't wait around for Lucas. It had been only a few days before, she was still without a date, and Lucas still hadn't stepped up to the plate. She had scared him off, and Brooke was not about to be dateless to her junior year formal.

Besides, she was famous for the 'its not about who you go with, it's about who you end up with.' If Lucas had just as many feelings for her as she did for him, even though he now knew that Brooke was crazy, then maybe there was a chance.

Brooke was torn from her thoughts a couple minutes later as a hand was touching her waist from behind. Immediately, as if it was a natural reaction, she slapped the hand away from her and turned around to face whatever guy was trying to get into her pants now. But it wasn't some guy, it was Chris.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was you. I figured it was just some perv."

He gave a light chuckle as he shook his hand in the air. "Wow. You're strong…for a girl." He said in a cocky, but joking tone as he stopped shaking his hand to look down to where she had slapped. Both managed some chuckles.

-------

Lucas stepped closer to the window as he watched the breathtaking brunette in front of him. She was gorgeous in ever way, he felt mesmerized by her. She looked so sweet and so beautiful, just standing outside staring at nothing.

He couldn't help but feel stupid for turning her down long ago when he had the chance, or kissing Haley when some part of him knew not to, or choosing to not ask her earlier. Now he didn't stand a chance.

He watched as Chris Keller slowly walked up to her from behind. He watched Chris rest his arm onto her waist. Finally, he watched as Brooke slapped him away. Maybe there still was a chance.

Not knowing what had really gone down in the scene before him, he couldn't help but assume the worst. Maybe his anger wasn't completely based on what he had just seen, which was another guy trying to take advantage of Brooke, maybe it was just the jealousy in him.

-------

"Hey." Haley said in an overly happy tone, before reaching up on her toes and planting a kiss on Nathan. This evening had been going perfect for them. In fact, this whole week had been perfect for them. She was just so happy and could not help it.

She had the guy she wanted, and had her friends back. Bevin and Rachel had promptly given up on Nathan, as soon as they heard the news. In fact, Haley had heard Bevin talking about Skillz only minutes ago.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" Nathan asked as he smiled down at her, and cocked his head.

"I think I got it some time during the last fifty times you've told me today." She laughed as she took his hand and guided him to the dance floor. Towards the beginning of the night, he had been very persistent about not dancing, but eventually he caved.

"So what's going on with Brooke and Lucas? Is it just me, or have you noticed something weird too? He's jealous of Chris Keller, and he's been ignoring girls all night, and just standing there watching Brooke."

Haley knew exactly what was going on with him, and frankly, it didn't surprise her at all. It only confirmed her thoughts of him still having feelings for Brooke.

"They still have feelings for each other." She said as she softly rested her arms around him and smiled up to the gorgeous man in front of her. How had she gotten so lucky?

"So then why aren't they together? He's been doing nothing but drooling over her for a month. And why is she here with Chris Keller?" He asked, slightly confused. Then again, he knew both Brooke and Lucas very well. He knew they would make a good couple, but both of them were so crazy and stubborn.

"Well, she's still upset about our kiss at the design contest, and I think she just wants to be over him. I can tell she's not though." Haley knew she was right. She had grown to learn a lot about Brooke, and knowing when she was lying was one of the things she had learned. "Wait, what's wrong with Chris?"

He didn't answer. She noticed his forehead slowly forming lines of confusion. He began letting go of her, eventually stopping from dancing completely. "What do you mean 'our kiss'?"

Haley hadn't even realized she had said it. It had been so easy for her to talk about it with anyone else, because it was a thing in the past, but she hadn't corrected herself, or remembered that Nathan hadn't learnt of the interaction between the two.

"It was nothing. Believe me, Brooke forgave us. It was nothing. We just kissed, once. I was confused about what I was feeling and that was all." She said reassuringly as she slightly held his arm around her once more. He pulled himself away.

"That day? The day that I took you home. The day before I asked you out? So wait, let me get this straight. I'm like a second choice here? A backup?" He knew he was overreacting, and most of the stuff he was saying he didn't even believe, but he was upset.

"No, Nathan." She said as she continued to firmly shake her head. "You know it's not like that."

He gave a sigh as he muttered a "whatever" and walked off the dance floor.

-------

"I'm really glad we came together." Jake mumbled as he smiled to Peyton. They were dancing in a far corner where everything seemed quiet and peaceful.

"Me too. I always have a good time with you." Peyton replied in a soft tone as she stared into his brown eyes, and couldn't help but get lost in them. Everything seemed so perfect. Maybe she had really found a guy she truly wanted.

He nodded in full agreement as he slowly met her in a soft kiss. And for seconds, things were quiet, still, and perfect.

However, for Anna, they were not as perfect. She was supposed to be the one kissing Jake Jagielski, not watching him with Peyton from afar.

-------

Brooke, who had become fascinated with her Manolo Blahnik stilettos, was quickly pulled away from her boredom as she watched Nathan stalk of the dance floor, and Chris yell something at Lucas.

A second later, Lucas was talking back. She hadn't quite heard everything, all she had heard was, "leave her alone" and "Brooke". Brooke herself didn't even quite understand what was going on.

She definitely did not understand what was happening as one of the boys threw a punch at the other, and both were on the ground fighting.

She wanted to be happy that Lucas was acting like this towards her date, even if she had assumed what his reasons were about, but she was just annoyed that they were so immature.

"Lucas! Get off of him!" She yelled as her, Haley, Nathan, Jake, and a few other people had rushed in and were pulling the two apart. "What is wrong with you!" She yelled at neither of the boys in particular.

Lucas turned towards Brooke, immediately meeting her eyes, needing no words, as Chris rolled his eyes and walked over to Brooke. "He's psychotic."

Brooke let a heavy sigh emerge and grabbed Haley's hand and headed to the bathroom, as the boys separated.

Now something was going on with Nathan and Haley and testosterone filled boys were completely ruining her evening. The night was definitely not turning out as expected.

-------

_I hope you enjoyed that. More formal to come._


	27. She Will Be Loved

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know, you're angry that it's been forever. You all have the right to hit me, I'm sorry. You don't understand exactly how busy I have been this last month. First, we had a death in the family, then I had homecoming week, The Fray concert last week, testing at school, sporting events to watch on the weekends, I posted a new oneshot called **How To Save a Life**, and lastly, I started a new Brucas fic called **She Paints Me Blue**. I hope you will check it out.

Also in this time One Tree Hill has started back. Okay, I won't even go into my angry feelings on that, I'm sure you can guess. However, I'm going to disregard some of the not-so-good things on the show right now, and continue to write this. It's very very close to be over, but then you can read the sequel. Anyways, thanks to my dearest Ellie for betaing this. She's so awesome. Enjoy.. I think there will probably be one more chapter after this.

Also, I put a little something in for the Brucas girls.. I'm sure you'll notice. And basically… this chapter is for you girls.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: She Will Be Loved**

Brooke gave a loud., annoyed sigh as she looked away from her high-heeled shoes that were set on the counter next to her, to Haley who was standing across from her. "Haley, there is a difference between your girl friend and your boyfriend. Why the hell would you tell Nathan about the kiss?" Brooke asked once again, still extremely confused.

"Brooke, I didn't mean to! I told you, it just slipped out."

Haley looked at Brooke, who was still sitting on the counter with her shoes next to her because she had been complaining about her feet. She knew they couldn't hide out in the girls' restroom forever. Who knows, the pee patrol could come.

"Brooke, please tell me what I'm supposed to do. We can't stay in here forever."

Brooke quickly shook her head in an effort to disagree. "Actually, we can." Quite frankly, Brooke liked the idea of staying in the bathroom until it was over. Even if she didn't want to spend her Junior formal hiding out, she also didn't want to face Lucas or Chris.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, trying to get her back on subject. Haley had finally found someone who made her happy. Actually, the happiest she had ever been with a guy. Everything about Nathan sent butterflies to Haley's stomach. They'd just been together for a week, she couldn't lose him now.

Brooke knew Nathan like the back of her hand. She could predict his ways more than many other people who lived in Tree Hill. He was practically a brother to her.

Brooke knew that Nathan could be very stubborn, and didn't always think before acting. In fact, sometimes he didn't think at all. But Brooke also knew that she could get through to him.

"I'm sure you'll find something." Brooke stated, deciding that maybe she should talk to Nathan before getting Haley's hopes up.

"But Broo-"

Haley was cut off as the bathroom door swung open, and a curly blonde-haired girl walked in. Haley knew this could be a little awkward, since it always was when Peyton came around.

"Hey Brooke… Haley." Peyton said as she looked at the two girls, managing the best smile possible in a situation like this. "How is formal going for you?" Peyton asked, in an effort to try and start some type of conversation.

Peyton couldn't help but want- no _need_- Brooke back in her life. She couldn't even understand why they weren't talking to each other.

Neither of the dark haired girls said a word, they just stared blankly in Peyton's direction. "Come on, Brooke. This is stupid. Why are we even fighting?" Peyton asked, hoping that Brooke felt the same way as she did.

Still, there was nothing. Maybe this would be harder than she had thought. "I'm sorry, okay? Why can't we just move past this. We've been friends for years, Brooke, don't you think it's stupid that we aren't talking?" Peyton looked from Brooke, to Haley, seeing her looking around sheepishly at anything but the two girls.

"Yeah, Peyton, it is." Brooke stated softly. Quickly, she looked up at Peyton with her intimidating Brooke Davis face. "Where's _Anna_?" She asked in a snide way.

Peyton gave a shrug as she turned her focus back to Brooke. "I don't know, and I don't really care right now. I just want my friend back."

Brooke looked over at Haley, wanting some kind of hint of reassurance, and Haley used her eyes to motion her attention to Peyton. Brooke nodded as she got off the counter and stood in front of Peyton. "Me too."

Both Brooke and Peyton looked at each other for a second, before quickly pulling one another into a hug. As they pulled away, Peyton formed a large smile. "I'm really glad we can get past this Brooke."

Brooke nodded. "Me too, P. Sawyer." She grabbed Haley and pulled her into a side hug, along with Peyton.

"Now that we are back to being best buds again, you need a proper introduction to Haley. She's totally one of us now."

Haley gave a fake eye roll, and an overdramatic sigh. "_Great_." She stated in a playful sarcastic tone. Brooke laughed as she nudged Haley in the side. "Come on Hales, you know you love me."

Soon after, the girls filled Peyton in on Haley's relationship with Nathan, and Brooke's relationship with Lucas.

"I can't believe I have missed so much! I do have something to tell you though." Peyton started as she looked between the two girls with a wide smile on her face. "Me and Jake are together!"

Brooke began squealing and pulled Peyton into a smothering bear hug.

-------

"Peyton!"

Peyton spun around to see Jake waving her over. She widely smiled before quickly running over to Jake. "Hey." She pulled her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a romantic kiss.

Jake smiled to Peyton as they pulled away from the kiss. "So listen, there's something I need to talk to you about."

A worried expression grew on Peyton's face as Jake pulled her out of the room where everyone was standing, and into an empty hallway. "Is something wrong?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong Peyton." Jake assured as they both sat down on a wooden bench and Jake took her hands. "Anna saw us kissing earlier, and I guess she was upset or something, so she came to talk to me."

At this, Peyton gave no effort to mask the confusion written all over her face. Why would Anna Tagaro, Peyton's good friend, be upset that she was kissing Jake? "What did she say?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Well, she said that she thought there was something between me and her, and she tried to kiss me."

Peyton backed away a few inches, as she continued to grow confused. "Don't worry, I stopped it." He looked at the wrinkled lines on her forehead, and gave a small chuckle. "I think I was as confused as you are right now."

"I told her she misread me, and that I really liked you, and that we were together now."

Peyton's face slowly broke into a smile, and she let out a sigh of relief. She would be lying if she didn't say she had been assuming the worst.

"But, she doesn't want to speak to us anymore."

Peyton placed her hand softly on the side of Jake's cheek, before planting a small kiss on his lips. "Then that's her problem. I really like you Jake, and Anna won't ever change that."

-------

"So what exactly happened between you and Haley?" Nathan finally asked Lucas, deciding there wouldn't ever be a better time. The two were standing away from the crowd, after Nathan had pulled Lucas away from Chris. "She told me that you guys kissed."

Lucas gave a sigh, even though he knew that it would eventually come up. He couldn't help but regret that kiss more than anything he had done in the past few weeks. Not only had it caused problems with Brooke, but now it was causing problems with Nathan.

"That was it, man. We're just good friends, and we were confused. Immediately after, she knew that you were the one she wanted to be with, Nate. She really likes you, and I can tell that she has for a while. Don't punish her over this, it was nothing."

"There's really nothing between you guys?"

Lucas shook his head as he set down the ice pack he had been holding to his face. "Absolutely nothing."

Nathan nodded as she walked over and sat down next to Lucas. "I think I might have screwed things up." Nathan gave a sigh as he rested his face in his hands. He knew exactly what Lucas would say next.

"Already?" Lucas gave a slight chuckle as he hit Nathan on the back. "Talk to her man, it'll be fine."

Nathan gave a nod as she sat back against the wall, wondering how things always had a way of getting so confusing. "So what's the deal with you and Brooke?"

Now it was Lucas' turn to be the one confused and overwhelmed. The Scott brothers always knew how to get themselves into messy situations. "I don't know. She, umm… found out about that kiss, and well… she hasn't wanted to talk to me since."

Lucas turned to see what look Nathan would have for him next, and quickly silenced him with a glare. "I know, Nate! I know I need to just get over her, and leave her alone. And I know I shouldn't have hit Chris Keller because he's here with her tonight, but I can't help it. I just can't. I want Brooke Davis."

"Then, Luke, you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel."

-------

Brooke looked around for Nathan, after finally breaking herself away from Haley and Peyton. She was glad that things were better, and that she could finally be friends with both girls, but she needed to talk to Nathan soon, before anymore damage could be done to his relationship with Haley.

"Hey Bevin, have you seen-" She started after she approached her friend, but was quickly cut off by Bevin's excited voice.

"I totally just made out with Skillz!" Bevin exclaimed, practically yelling it, and a few people turned to look at her. Rachel, who was standing near Bevin, gave a simple shrug.

"She's been like this for ten minutes now." Rachel stated as she sent them both a smile and stalked off into a different direction in hopes of finding someone.

"That's… great, Bevin." Brooke said as she gave the biggest smile she could manage, although she couldn't help but feel a little startled. Then again, that was the Bevin she knew. "So… have you seen Nathan?"

Bevin gave a smile and nodded to Brooke. "Oh yeah, he's over there." She said as she pointed to a hallway where Jake and Peyton had previously been. "Or maybe it was over there." Bevin pointed to a place across the room in the opposite direction. Her face immediately formed confused wrinkles.

"Umm… thanks." Brooke managed as she quickly walked away and rolled her eyes.

Brooke rounded the corner as she called out for Nathan, "Nate, are you-" She stopped immediately as she saw Nathan sitting next to Lucas. Lucas Scott, the boy she had been avoiding for the past half-hour, and now she was face-to-face with him. _Just fantastic._

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Nathan said as she quickly rose to his feet. He sent them both a smile and quickly ran past Brooke to get away from the awkward situation. Lucas also stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his tux, offering Brooke a sideways smile.

"I gotta…" Brooke trailed off as she pointed behind her to something random. She turned around in an effort to make a quick getaway, but Lucas grabbed a hold of her forearm, and lightly pulled her towards him.

"Brooke, we have to talk."

-------

Nathan took a few glances around, seeing many people dressed in their formal wear dancing with their friends. He finally noticed Haley, standing alone by a table of food. He caught her glance, and offered a smile from across the room. He was thankful when she returned it.

He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand to pull her to dance with him. "I'm sorry about earlier." Nathan stated in a rushed tone. He needed to get everything out in the open, before it was too late.

"I talked to Lucas about what you told me, and I don't care. I don't care what you did Haley." He looked away from her, hoping to find the words he needed to say. "That doesn't matter, and I'm sorry I got angry with you." He turned back to her, seeing the small smile plastered on her face.

-------

"Actually, Lucas, we don't." She offered a fake bitchy smile as best as she could. It broke her heart to be standing near him, wishing she could kiss him. It was so hard for her to try and get away from him, even though all she could concentrate one was his soft touch that was holding her arm.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. Okay. I'm sorry I turned you down that night. I'm sorry that me and Haley kissed. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to formal, although I swear I was going to five minutes later! And I'm sorry that I punched your date. But I couldn't stand to watch you guys together. I got angry and jealous, and I just-"

He stopped, trying to find the right words to say. So many things were running through his head. There was so much he needed to tell her, and apologize for. He just couldn't find the right words.

"I've hurt you, I know. There's so much that I regret, and so many things I've done this past month that I really wish I could take back, if that meant that you would understand and forgive me. Ever since that first day that you came up to me with your cute little dimples and told me that I was 'gorgeous', I couldn't help but want to know you, Brooke."

He paused as he looked down at her, to see her expression and see how he was doing. "I want to be with you."

A microphone kicked on as a male voice told everyone to quiet down, and all heads turned to the stage. "The night is almost over, and it's time to give away the crown to your king and queen!"

-------

_That was an extra long chapter. I hope it was enjoyed. I love reviews. They're like chocolate and shopping… a girl's best friend!_


	28. I Wanna Love You Forever

**Girls of the Clique**

**Author's Note: **Yes, my dears, this is the last chapter, and I went with a sweet ending. But… guess what? The sequel! I can't say how long it will be until I get that started. But I have major ideas for it. There's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. So pay really close attention. As this is the final chapter, I would love many reviews! I want to know what you thought about the ending, and this story overall.

Thanks to Ellie for beta-ing this chapter, and for everything she's done throughout this fic. She's helped me greatly, and it wouldn't be what it is now without her. Even though she came in halfway through, she's been great! Thank you buddy. Don't feel bad about anything at all! No matter how long it took you, you stuck by me and always helped me! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of One Tree Hill or The Clique Series. I also do not own 'Teen People' or anything from it.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: I Wanna Love You Forever**

"I talked to Lucas about what you told me, and I don't care. I don't care what you did Haley."

Nathan looked away from Haley, hoping to find the words he needed to say. "That doesn't matter, and I'm sorry I got angry with you," he turned back to her, seeing the small smile plastered on her face.

-------

Lucas paused as he looked down at Brooke, to see her expression and see how he was doing. "I want to be with you."

A microphone kicked on as a male voice told everyone to quiet down, and all heads turned to the stage. "The night is almost over, and it's time to give away the crown to your king and queen!"

The guy took the envelope from another guy standing on the stage. "Drum roll please," he said with a grin on his face as he opened the envelope.

"Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott!"

The crowd erupted in to loud applause and yells as Brooke took Nathan's hand and stepped on the stage. Her dimples showed as she gave a wide smile as it was put on the top of her head. She turned to Nathan and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

She turned to the crowd, looking for one person in particular. All four of her close friends knew that she loved things like this, but she couldn't concentrate on her friends right now.

Finally, she spotted him. The 'him' that made her heart jump and send butterflies to her stomach.

She let out a "Thank you!" as she swiftly walked off the stage. He was standing near the front on the side.

"Brooke, congratula-" he started but was cut off by Brooke as her lips crashed onto his and her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down into her eyes as they pulled away from each other.

He couldn't help but wonder what this meant. Had she forgiven him? Were they okay now? Somehow, she could sense this as she placed her right hand on his cheek softly and shook her head.

"I want to be with you too, Lucas." She flashed him her winning smile that had made him so attracted to her in the first place.

He wasn't like the rest of the guys. He wasn't after her because she was so beautiful, or because she was popular, or anything else. He wanted her because she was herself. She was the one, and he knew it. There was so much behind that cute smile, and from the very beginning he wanted to know _her_.

"I was hoping you would say that." He caressed her hand with his own, before lightly cupping her chin and pulling her into another kiss.

-------

Nathan stepped down from the stage, offering somewhat of a smile. Honestly, being the king of formal wasn't a big deal to him. However, it was nice that so many people have voted for him.

He smiled to Haley across from him as he had done only a few minutes earlier. He could tell they would be okay, just from the adoring smile she was sending him. He took her hand as he neared her and stepped onto the dance floor.

"Are we okay?" he asked as she lightly rested her head on his chest. She looked up to him slightly and gave a nod.

"Of course." She planted a soft kiss on his lips before resting her head back on him and continuing to dance.

This had definitely turned out to be the best formal.

-------

Brooke stood at the front of the room, clicking her Prada heels in true Brooke Davis fashion. She smiled as they all had finally sat down. She had invited Peyton, Haley, Rachel, Bevin, and the rest of the other girls from the squad.

"Welcome everyone, to the Boy Draft!" she exclaimed as she uncovered a dry erase board on an easel that she had set up.

"First things first, I have good news for most of you. Now that Theresa has been removed from the squad, we are in need of a replacement cheerleader," Brooke gave a smile as herself, Peyton, Bevin, and Rachel all turned to look at Haley.

"What? Brooke!" she said as she stood up and immediately started shaking her head. "No way! I'm not coordinated. Like at all."

Brooke gave a simple laugh before pulling out the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleader uniform. "Haley, you'll be great. Remember, you're one of _us_ now." Haley looked away from Brooke.

"Come on, Hales!" Brooke said, followed by more of the girls joining in.

Haley let out an overdramatic sigh as she took the uniform. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you!" Brooke exclaimed as she hit Haley on the butt on her way back to the couch.

"Okay, so, the boy draft. Here's how it's going to go. Each girl will pick a number out of this basket. This will be your selection number. In order, we will each pick one guy. That guy is yours for the season!"

She smiled to everyone as she started at the end with Peyton, who drew out a number, and followed with the rest of the girls.

Bevin jumped up immediately and shouted, "Skillz!" Brooke gave a laugh as she told Bevin that she had number three, and needed to sit down.

"So, who's got number one?"

She began writing names next to the girl who had selected him. When she got to Bevin, she promptly picked Skillz Taylor.

"Number four?" Brooke asked.

"That's me," Peyton said as she showed Brooke her number. "I'll take Jake," she said with a smile on her face. She was quite glad that Anna hadn't been invited, and that she had stayed away from her since the formal.

"I've got five," Brooke stated, before writing Lucas Scott next to her name.

Haley held her paper up as Brooke asked for number six. "Nathan Scott," she stated, as she looked away sheepishly.

A few seats away, Rachel rolled her eyes to herself. Honestly, she had been planning to pick Nathan. Now, he belonged to Haley. But nothing was official right?

Two more girls gave there pick, and Rachel was left with last.

"I'll take Chris Keller," she said with a shrug not really having anyone else left.

"Great!" Brooke exclaimed before she loudly closed the marker in front of her. "Everyone got who they wanted!"

All the girls stood up and gave friendly hugs to each other before exiting Brooke's house. The clique stayed behind.

"So we're gonna meet the guys later, but I think we need to do something first. _Together_," Brooke smiled as she locked her arms with Haley and Peyton. "Shopping trip!"

With that, the five girls made their way to the mall. Everything had finally worked out.

-------

_See Authors Note. Lol, that's about it. I hope it was enjoyed!! It's been a fun run with this one. It's been months and months since I started it, and I've really enjoyed writing this for you all._


End file.
